Evil Fountain
by vai.piowliang
Summary: aku akan mengutuk semua namja bejat dan tak bermoral sepertimu Choi Kyuhyun! namja abnormal pencinta sesama jenis! aku akan membantai semua keturuananmu untuk menemaniku disini! aku akan tetap hidup untuk menghabiskan semua keturunanmu hingga hidup ini berkahir! FF KYUMIN YAOI/sibum/hanchul/more
1. Chapter 1

**FF kyumin yaoi**

**cast official pair kyumin, sibum, hankyung**

**cast masih berjalan dan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita**

**berlatar kerajaan dimasa silam dan berlanjut kedunia modern**

**baca dan review**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Long time ago in the 16th Century**

Sudah tiga tahun diusia pernikahannya, raja Siwon masih belum juga dikaruniai turunan untuk meneruskan tahtanya. Permaisuri Kibum menjadi sorotan para menteri istana karena masih juga tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda kehamilannya.

Hari itu suasana istana sangatlah panas dan bergejolak karena ada kubu para menteri dibawah pimpinan Kim Youngwon yang ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan Siwon yang mereka anggap mandul. Sementara kubu menteri yang dipimpin Hankyung sangat mendukung pemerintahan raja Siwon.

Melihat kondisi yang sangat tidak kondusif itu, permaisuri memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan para menteri karena ada yang akan dia sampaikan.

"apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan para menteri itu permaisuriku? Aku tidak keberatan jika aku digulingkan. Jangan libatkan dirimu dalam masalah politik yang kejam ini permaisuriku! Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti" raja Siwon berkata memohon permaisuri Kibum untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Ada kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam dari tatapan raja Siwon pada ratunya. Raja Siwon memang terkenal sangat mencintai permaisuri Kibum yang merupakan yeoja tercantik di negeri itu. konon kecantikan yang dimiliki permaisuri Kibum tidak tertandingi dan terkalahkan oleh yeoja manapun. Sehingga banyak yang merasa iri pada raja Siwon karena berhasil meminang sang permaisuri.

"aku tidak ingin kau jatuh dan melepaskan tahtamu rajaku! Percayalah padaku! Aku akan membereskan kekisruhan ini" permaisuri Kibum melangkah mendekati raja lalu menggenggam tangannya

.

.

Para menetri sudah berkumpul dengan pakaian seragamnya yang berwarna merah itu. juga beberapa pejabat istana yang berseragam biru. Dan beberapa dayang istana ikut dalam pertemuan yang diadakan permaisuri Kibum.

"aku sudah mendengar keluhan kalian yang ingin menjatuhkan tahta raja. Alasan kalian ingin menjatuhkannya adalah karena kalian menganggap raja seorang yang mandul. Kalian tidak bisa begitu saja membuat kesimpulan. Aku akan membuktikan raja bukanlah seorang yang mandul. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Kim Heechul sepupuku sendiri untuk menjadi selir raja. Aku akan bertaruh dengan kalian! Jika selir Kim berhasil mengandung putera raja maka kalian harus mengurungkan keinginan kalian untuk menggulingkan tahta raja. Tapi jika selir Kim masih juga tidak hamil, maka aku sendiri yang akan meminta raja untuk mundur dari tahtanya. Apakah kalian setuju dengan syaratku?" permaisuri berkata begitu lantang sambil berdiri diatas singgasananya dihadapan semua menterinya.

.

.

Raja Siwon meminta pelayan permaisuri untuk mengumumkan kedatangannya ke istana permaisuri

"yang mulia raja datang menemui anda permaisuri!" teriak sang pelayan dari balik pintu kamar permaisuri Kibum

Raja Siwon segera masuk kedalam kamar dan meminta semua pengikutnya menunggu diluar istana permaisuri

"apa yang permaisuri pikirkan? Kenapa kau menunjuk tunangan menteri Hankyung menjadi selirku? Kau tahu dengan pasti aku sangat mencintaimu permaisuriku! Bagaimana mungkin kau menunjuk yeoja lain untuk mengandung anakku? Itu artinya aku harus bergaul dengan yeoja lain selain dirimu permaisuriku" raja Siwon menarik tangan permaisuri Kibum menggenggangmnya dengan erat

"yang mulia! Tidak ada cara lain untuk dapat menyelamatkan tahtamu! Kita harus sedikit berkorban demi kelangsungan negeri ini. Dibawah kepemimpinanmu, negeri ini berkembang begitu pesat dan rakyat jelata hidup dengan layak karena kau adalah raja yang sangat bijaksana dan penyayang. Kita kesampingkan dulu perasaan dan hati kita demi rakyat kita" permaisuri Kibum memeluk rajanya

"aku masih tidak bisa melakukannya permaisuriku!" raja Siwon menatap permaisuri begitu terluka

"kau tahu siapa raja yang mereka tunjuk untuk menggantikan tahtamu? Dia adalah pangeran Kim Joongwon! Kau tahu dia bukanlah pangeran yang mampu memimpin negeri ini sebaik dirimu yang mulia!" permaisuri Kibum terus berusaha membujuk. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada raja yang bidang itu

"eottokhe" raja Siwon memejamkan matanya memeluk permaisurinya

.

.

"yang mulia! Apa maksud yang mulia memintaku untuk menjadi selir raja? Aku adalah tunangan menteri Hankyung dan aku sangat mencintainya" Heechul mengeluh sambil menangis sedih menghadap permaisuri yang juga adalah sepupunya

"eonnie! Aku mohon berkorbanlah sedikit demi negeri ini! Aku akan membujuk Hankyung untuk merelakanmu menjadi selir raja! Kau pikir aku rela membagi cinta yang mulia denganmu? Ini sangat menyakitkan buatku eonnie! Sangat menyakitkan" permaisuri Kibum meneteskan air matanya namun masih menjaga gesturenya agar masih terlihat wibawa

'_aku tidak menjanjikan keperawananku untuk yang mulia! Aku akan menyerahkannya hanya untuk kekasihku tercinta! Baiklah aku akan menjadi selirmu yang mulia! Tapi kau hanya akan mendapatkan sisa!'_ Heechul berguman dalam hati dengan air mata berderai.

.

.

Heechul mengirim sepucuk surat berisi pesan untuk Hankyung tunangannya dan menitipkan surat tersebut pada salah satu dayang istana. Heechul yang juga adalah salah satu pemusik istana berpesan pada Hankyung untuk menemuinya diruangan seni pada jam 2 dini hari. Ruangan seni adalah satu tempat dimana jarang sekali ada pengawal istana yang menjaganya juga memeriksanya.

Tepat jam 2 dini hari, Hankyung datang mengendap – endap berpakaian serba hitam untuk mengaburkan pandangan pengawal istana dalam keadaan gelap. Heechul sudah menunggunya dengan cemas juga rasa sedih karena mereka terpaksa mengubur impian mereka membina sebuah keluarga.

Mereka berdua melepaskan kesedihan mereka dalam tangis karena perpisahan yang harus mereka hadapi demi negeri yang mereka cintai.

"oppa! Eottokhe? Apakah kita lari saja dari istana ini? Tinggalkan istana ini dan nikahi aku oppa! Aku rela menjadi rakyat jelata dan bukan kaum bangsawan asal aku menjadi istrimu" Heechul menangis berkata terbata – bata

"chagiya! Miane, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang mulia sangat membutuhkanku menghadapi situasi ini! Aku harus merelakanmu menjadi selir yang mulia! Kita harus berkorban chagiya! Apalah arti cinta yang kita miliki dibanding kebesaran negeri ini dalam kuasa paduka yang mulia?"

Dan saat perpisahan itu, dengan lantangnya Heechul membuka lembar demi lembar Hanbook yang dipakainya hingga telanjang dihadapan Hankyung. Mengajaknya untuk bercinta pagi buta itu didalam ruang kesenian.

"baiklah jika itu memang sudah menjadi keputusanmu oppa! Ada satu permintaan terakhirku! Bercintalah denganku sebagai tanda perpisahan kita!"

Heechul menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Hankyung sebagai hadiah perpisahan yang tidak pernah mereka kehendaki.

**Nine month later**

Oaaaaa oaaaaa

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar begitu keras dari tempat selir Kim yang baru saja berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi namja yang sangat lucu. Kelak bayi itu akan memimpin istana menggantikan appanya sang raja. Permaisuri yang begitu antusias dan semangat menemani kakak sepupunya saat melahirkan, menangis haru dan sangat bahagia begitu mengetahui bayi yang dilahirkan Heechul adalah seorang namja.

"selir Kim! Kau berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi namja! Raja pasti bahagia" permaisuri Kibum memeluk sepupunya

"yang mulia apakah benar yang kau katakan itu? apakah aku berhasil menyelamatkan tahta yang mulia?" Heechul berkata menahan rasa sakitnya yang baru saja melahirkan bayinya

"itu benar saudaraku! Kau melahirkan seorang putera mahkota!" jawab permaisuri Kibum tersenyum bahagia

.

.

Upacara adat yang biasa diadakan istana saat menyambut anggota baru keluarga raja akan segera diselenggarakan. Raja Siwon akan segera mengumumkan nama yang sudah dia pilih untuk putera mahkotanya.

Tarian adat dan aksi beladiri para hwarang sudah ditampilkan dengan sangat apik. Saatnya raja Siwon mengumumkan nama sang putera mahkota

"aku raja negeri ini ingin mengumumkan pada rakyatku semua, nama putera mahkota yang kelak dimasa depan akan menjadi penggantiku. Nama yang sudah aku pilih adalah Choi Sungmin yang artinya adalah kebijaksanaan dan memiliki" raja Siwon berseru dengan kebanggaan yang jelas terlihat dari auranya.

Putera mahkota Sungmin seketika menjadi buah bibir dinegeri itu. tidak hanya dikalangan istana namun juga hingga kedesa – desa terpencil. Ada pro dan kontra terhadap keputusan raja yang menunjuk Sungmin putera yang dilahirkan seorang selir menjadi putera mahkota yang kelak akan menjadi raja mereka. Akan tetapi raja Siwon dan permaisuri Kibum tidak gentar dengan pro dan kontra yang menyeruak.

**Two years later**

Istana sedang membuat persiapan sebuah pesta akbar perayaan ulang tahun putera mahkota Sungmin yang kedua. Semua dayang istana dibuat sibuk untuk pesta itu. namun permaisuri Kibum tampaknya tidak begitu sehat, dia hanya berbaring lemas didalam kamarnya membuat raja Siwon mencemaskannya dan segera memerintah tabib istana untuk memeriksa permaisurinya.

Tabib istana sudah selesai menunaikan tugasnya memeriksa kondisi permaisuri. Entah kenapa pancaran wajah sang tabib terlihat begitu bahagia setelah memeriksa sang permaisuri.

"katakan padaku permaisuri sakit apa? Apakah sakitnya parah?" tanya raja Siwon begitu mencemaskan permaisuri yang sangat dicintainya

"yang mulia tidak sakit paduka raja, tapi yang mulia sedang mengandung" jawab tabib istana dengan ekspresi yang sangat haru

"mworago? Apa kau tidak sedang membohongiku?" raja Siwon terdengar begitu ragu dan tidak mempercayai tabibnya

"hamba berkata jujur yang mulia! Hamba rela dihukum jika hamba keliru!" tabib istana membungkukan badannya

"permaisuriku hamil! Menteri Han! Permaisuriku hamil" raja Siwon berkaca – kaca menatap menteri Hankyung penuh haru

"selamat yang mulia! Ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat baik bagi seluruh rakyat negeri ini" balas Hankyung sumringah

.

Berita kehamilan sang permaisuri beredar begitu cepat hingga keluar istana. Banyak orang berspekulasi dan menduga – duga bayi yang akan dilahirkan sang permaisuri apakah seorang namja atau yeoja?. Mereka juga bertanya – tanya bagaimana nasih putera mahkota Sungmin selanjutnya?. Akan kah dia masih menjadi putera mahkota?.

.

.

Nine month later

Oaaaaa oaaaaa

Suara tangisan bayi yang dilahirkan permaisuri terdengar lebih keras. Raja Siwon memberanikan diri menunggui permaisuri saat persalinannya. Tidak seperti saat selir Heechul melahirkan putera mahkota Sungmin. Selir Heechul menatap raja Siwon sedikit kecewa karena dia merasa iri dan cemburu pada permaisuri yang begitu dicintai raja.

"permaisuriku kau melahirkan bayi namja! Dia akan menjadi putera mahkota seutuhnya" seru raja menggendong bayinya dan tidak menghiraukan selirnya yang juga adalah eomma dari putera mahkota Sungmin

"jinja? Aku berhasil memberimu keturunan yang mulia! Seorang putera mahkota!" permaisuri Kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya karena haru dan bahagia

'_aku memang tidak pernah ada dalam hatimu yang mulia! Begitu juga putera yang aku lahirkan untukmu'_ Heechul menggerutu dalam hati menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes

.

.

Raja mengumpulkan para menteri untuk mengabarkan tentang nama dan penetapan putera mahkota pada bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan permaisuri Kibum.

Moment yang sangat penting itu konon akan terlaksana dengan sangat akbar. Raja Siwon sengaja mengundang raja – raja dari negeri seberang untuk ikut merayakan kebahagiaan atas lahirnya putera mahkota yang keluar dari rahim sang ratu.

Raja sudah duduk dengan tegap disinggasananya didampingi permaisuri Kibum yang duduk sambil menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir seminggu.

"aku sebagai pemimpin di negeri ini akan mengumumkan tentang penetapan putera mahkota yang akan menjadi penerusku kelak! Putera mahkota Choi Sungmin bukan lagi putera mahkota. Dia adalah pangeran Choi Sungmin. Dan putera mahkota yang baru adalah putera yang baru dilahirkan permaisuriku. Aku sudah memiliki nama untuk putera mahkota kita. Namanya adalah Choi Kyuhyun yang artinya adalah memiliki ilmu yang tinggi" raja Siwon menggendong bayinya dan menunjukan bayi kebanggannya itu pada semua menteri dan pejabat istana dengan penuh kebanggaan.

.

.

Selir Heechul sedang menangis didalam istana pangeran Sungmin yang tertidur pulas. Dia bersedih meratapi nasib putera yang dilahirkannya begitu tersingkir oleh bayi yang baru dilahirkan permaisuri Kibum

"Sungmin anakku! Kau memang tidak beruntung karena dilahirkan dari rahim seorang selir. Kau tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin negeri ini. Seharusnya bayi itu tidak pernah lahir kedunia ini. Dengan begitu kau akan tetap menjadi seorang putera mahkota!" selir Heechul memeluk puteranya balitanya yang sedang terlelap hingga menangis

"yang mulia Jangan bersedih! Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi pangeran Sungmin. Yang mulia harus ingat bagaimana paduka raja begitu menderita karena menjadi pemimpin dinegeri ini! Menjadi pangeran jauh lebih menyenangkan dan bebas melangkah tidak seperti putera mahkota yang selalu dibatasi dan diawasi didalam istana ini! Biarlah putera mahkota Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi raja dan pemimpin di negeri ini! Dia akan mengalami kesulitan dan kesengsaraan yang sama dengan paduka yang mulia" dayang istana selir menghibur selir Heechul

"sejak permaisuri hamil, yang mulia sudah tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi dayang Park! Bahkan hanya mengunjungi saat makan siangpun yang mulia sudah tidak pernah! Saat berpapasan denganku yang mulia hanya menanyakan kabarku saja. Aku sungguh menderita dayang Park! Aku sungguh kesepian" selir Heechul mengeluhkan kesedihannya

"bersabarlah yang mulia! Menteri Hankyung selalu memperhatikan yang mulia! Beliau selalu menanyakan kabar yang mulia jika bertemu denganku" dayang Park menghibur kembali.

"jinja?" wajah selir Heechul berubah sedikit cerah saat mendengar nama Hankyung disebut

'_wahai kekasihku Hankyung-ssi! Posisimu tidak pernah tergeser sedikitpun meski oleh yang mulia raja Siwon dihatiku. Aku masih selalu mencintaimu Hankyung-ssi dan akan terus seperti itu'_

_._

.

Duaaarrr duaaar

Suara petir memekik langit malam istana. selir Kim tengah merapihkan pakaian yang dia pinjam dari dayang yang bekerja melayaninya. Setelah selesai selir Kim diam – diam melangkah keluar istananya mengendap – endap berusaha agar tidak diketahui pengawal istana yang bertugas keliling mengawasi istana.

Duaaar

Suara petir itu kembali terdengar memekik telinga selir Kim yang berpakaian seperti dayang. Dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai ditempat menteri Hankyung yang memang jarang dijaga pengawal istana.

Dugdugdug

Selir Kim mengetuk pintu kamar menteri Hankyung dengan tergesa – gesa dan menggigil kedinginan karena tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat kehujanan.

Sreeet

Pintu kamar itu dibuka menteri Hankyung yang sudah berpakaian tidurnya yang berwarna putih.

"selir Kim!" menteri Hankyung menundukan wajahnya menghormati selir majikannya Raja Siwon

"biarkan aku masuk Hankyung-ssi!" selir Kim memaksa masuk kedalam kamar dengan mendorong menteri Han

"apa yang kau lakukan disini dini hari begitu selir Kim! Kembalilah keistanamu sebelum penjaga istana menemukanmu!" menteri Hankyung mengingatkan dengan wajah yang penuh cemas

Selir Kim tidak mengubris peringatan yang diberikan menteri Hankyung. Dengan wajah yang begitu terluka, dengan begitu tenang dia melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang dipakainya, lembar demi lembar pakaian itu lepas dari tubuhnya hingga telanjang dihadapan menteri Hankyung.

"astaga selir Kim! Apa yang kau lakukan?" menteri Hankyung meraih kembali hanbok yang ada didekatnya lalu menutup tubuh selir Kim

"bercintalah denganku malam ini aku mohon! Aku pastikan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Bercintalah karena aku tahu kau masih menginginkanku kekasihku!" selir Kim memeluk Hankyung lalu melumat bibir menteri Hankyung sehingga dia tidak berdaya untuk dapat menolak gairah dan hasrat dari selir Kim

Malam itu dibawah guyuran hujan deras yang membasahi genting kamar menteri Hankyung, mereka bercinta dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah yang teramat tinggi. Mereka melupakan etika mereka sebagai seorang selir dan menteri raja. Mereka bercinta dengan berbagai gaya. Mereka tidak seperti dua orang bangsawan, mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua orang pemain yadong yang amat terlatih.

Setelah lelah bercinta selama hampir dua jam lamanya tanpa jeda, selir Kim kembali memakai pakaian dayangnya untuk kembali keistananya. Menteri Hankyung memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar kamarnya, mengantar selir Kim keluar untuk kembali keistananya. Mereka sangat beruntung, pengawal istana terlalu malas untuk berkeliling karena hujan yang masih tak kunjung berhenti itu. selir Kim kembali keistananya dengan selamat.

Saat masuk kedalam istananya, selir Kim begitu terkejut melihat dayang - dayangnya berbaris sambil membungkuk menghadap kearah kamar tidurnya. Dia lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamarnya.

Blaash

Jantung selir Kim serasa ditusuk belati saat melihat raja Siwon sedang duduk bersila didalam kamarnya tanpa pengawalan ketat dari semua pelayan, dayang juga hwarang.

"yyyaang mulia" selir Kim menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersujud didahadapan raja Siwon sambil menangis

"kalian semua tinggalkan kami berdua!" raja Siwon memerintah semua pelayan dan dayang istana yang bertugas melayani selir Kim

Saat ini raja Siwon hanya berdua dan memang benar – benar berdua bersama selir Kim didalam istananya.

"aku tahu kau baru saja menemui orang yang sangat aku percayai diistana ini selir Kim! Apakah kau masih selalu mencintainya?" raja Siwon bertanya dengan wajah yang agak kecewa

"yang mulia aku rela mendapatkan hukuman!" selir Kim berkata tanpa berani mengangkat wajah dan kepalanya bertahan untuk tetap bersujud

"maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu kesepian selirku! Aku memang terlalu sibuk setelah putera mahkota lahir sehingga aku melupakan kewajibanku pada dirimu! Malam ini aku sengaja keluar dari istanaku tanpa pengawalan untuk mengunjungimu menunaikan kewajibanku. Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada disini" raja Siwon kembali berkata terus memandangi selir Kim yang masih bersujud

"yang mulia hukumlah aku!" hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir selir Kim

"apakah kau masih sangat mencintainya selirku? Maafkan aku juga permaisuri yang telah memisahkan kalian" raja Siwon berdiri menghampiri selir Kim lalu membelai rambutnya

"yang mulia!" selir Kim memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap raja Siwon

"aku akan mengampunimu selirku! Aku tidak akan menganggap malam ini pernah terjadi! Kita buat kesepakatan! Kau harus menganggap malam ini tidak pernah ada. Kembalilah menjadi selirku seperti dulu! Besok malam aku akan kembali mengunjungimu!" raja Siwon mengecup kening selir Kim lalu berdiri untuk keluar dari kamar itu

.

.

Tamparan yang amat keras dirasa oleh selir Kim karena kebijaksanaan sang raja yang telah dikhianatinya. Selir Kim merasa terlalu malu dan hina untuk kembali menjadi selir raja yang sudah mengkhianatinya. Diapun terlalu takut untuk kembali bertemu dengan Hankyung mantan tunangannya. Dini hari itu juga selir Kim memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menggantung dirinya memakai kain yang dia sambung dan memilinnya menjadi sebuah tambang kain.

Sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya selir Kim menulis sebuah surat yang dia tujukan untuk permaisuri Kibum yang isinya;

'_yang mulia permaisuri. Ampuni aku yang telah mengecewakanmu. Aku terlalu hina untuk meneruskan hidupku menjadi madumu. Aku terlalu kotor untuk meneruskan hidupku menjadi selir rajamu. Aku terlalu buruk untuk meneruskan hidupku menjadi eomma dari pangeranku, aku juga terlalu keji untuk meneruskan hidupku kembali bertemu mantan tunanganku. Mengakhiri hidupku adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa aku tempuh untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sudah aku buat. Aku mohon ampuni aku yang mulia permaisuri! Aku mohon rawat pangeranku seperti anak yang kau lahirkan dari rahimmu! Selamat tinggal permaisuri! Selamat tinggal istana! Selamat tinggal hidup!'_

Jasad selir Kim ditemukan oleh dayang Park. Pelayannya yang sangat setia dan begitu menyayanginya. Dia berteriak histeris mendapati selir Kim tewas tergantung dengan lidah menjulur dan mata terbuka. Surat yang ditinggalkannya diatas meja tepat dibawah tubuhnya yang tergantung dia segera serahkan pada permaisuri.

Raja Siwon juga menteri Hankyung begitu terkejut juga syok mendapati berita itu. masing – masing mereka memiliki dugaan yang sama, kematian yang dikehendaki selir Kim berhubungan dengan kejadian malam itu didalam kamar menteri Hankyung. Mereka menduga selir Kim tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidup karena kekeliruan yang sudah dibuatnya bersama menteri Hankyung. Raja dan menteri Hankyung masing – masing saling menutup mulut dan berpura – pura malam itu memang tidak pernah terjadi. Raja Siwon memerintahkan semua dayang dan pelayan yang bertugas melayani selir Kim untuk tutup mulut tentang kejadian malam itu diistana selir Kim.

Permaisuri Kibum tidak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, alasan kenapa selir Kim nekad mengakhiri hidupnya masih menjadi misteri baginya. Dia hanya menduga sepupunya itu sangat putus asa karena terpaksa berpisah dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya dan terpaksa merelakan hidupnya untuk menjadi selir raja. Karena dugaan itulah permaisuri Kibum merasa sangat bersalah pada sepupunya dan menghukum dirinya sendiri. Mengabdikan dan mencurahkan cintanya untuk merawat dan menjaga pangeran Sungmin sebagai cara menebus dosa.

**15 years later**

Siang itu istana begitu cerah. Saatnya putera mahkota Kyuhyun dan pangeran Sungmin belajar memanah dibawah pengajaran pemimpin Hwarang Lee Hyukjae. Para dayang istana dan para pengawal kedua putera raja itu rela berpanas – panasan menunggu dan menyaksikan untuk memberikan semangat pada kedua putera raja yang sedang berlatih itu

Dan kini giliran putera mahkota Kyuhyun yang akan memanah setelah pangeran Sungmin berhasil memasukan anak panahnya kelingkaran hitam

"hei anak selir! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu" ejek Kyuhyun teriak didepan semua pelayannya menghina status Sungmin yang adalah anak seorang selir

"yang mulia! Kau tahu aku adalah gurumu! Kau harus mematuhiku. Berhenti berkata kasar pada hyungmu!" hwarang Hyukjae berkata tegas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dan sikap yang amat tegas

Kepala hwarang Hyukjae adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh raja Siwon. selain menteri Hankyung, kepala tabib istana yang baru terpilih bernama Lee Donghae, hwarang Hankyung adalah orang terakhir yang sangat dipercaya raja. Itu sebabnya kenapa hwarang Hukjae begitu berani mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan bersikap.

"dia bukan hyungku guru! Dia hanyalah anak yang dilahirkan seorang selir dan bukan permaisuri" putera mahkota Kyuhyun membangkang menunjukan wajah arogannya

"tidak apa – apa guru! Aku menerimanya" pangeran Sungmin tersenyum getir pada sang guru berusaha menghentikan berdebatan antara gurunya dengan Kyuhyun dongsaengnya

'_kau memang selalu seperti itu pangeran! Mengalah dan terus mengalah saat dongsaengmu menindasmu. Itu sebabnya dia semakin buruk memperlakukanmu'_ Hwarang Hyukjae memandang pangeran Sungmin dengan tatapan yang iba

Dan saat anak panah itu lepas dari busurnya, Kyuhyun tidak berhasil mengalahkan ketepatan Sungmin dalam memanah. Membuat putera mahkota Kyuhyun kesal dan dongkol.

"aku tidak mau berlatih lagi!" putera mahkota melempar alat memanahnya dengan kasar keatas tanah lalu berjalan mendorong pangeran Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya hingga tersungkur jatuh ketanah

Pangeran Sungmin berusaha tegar bankit sendiri untuk kembali berdiri meski dia merasa sangat malu dan kecewa karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang hyung juga seorang pangeran dicabik – cabik dihadapan banyak orang.

"yang mulia Choi Kyuhyun!" hwarang Hyukjae memanggil putera mahkota lalu bergegas menghampiri pangeran Sungmin

Putera mahkota terus berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan hwarang Hyukjae diikuti semua pelayan istana juga dayang – dayangnya.

.

.

Selesai berlatih memanah saatnya kedua putera raja itu belajar menulis hurup cina dibawah ajaran menteri Hankyung, lagi – lagi putera mahkota Kyuhyun bersikap tidak baik terhadap pangeran Sungmin. Pangeran Sungmin yang datang lebih dulu keruangan khusus untuk para pangeran belajar sedang serius membaca buku bertuliskan hurup Cina, putera mahkota Kyuhyun dengan begitu kasar dan sangat tidak sopan menarik buku itu sambil berkata

"kau hanyalah seorang anak yang dilahirkan oleh selir. Kau tidak seharusnya berada ditempat ini. Kau tidak perlu memenuhi otak udangmu itu dengan ilmu yang tinggi. kau tidak memerlukannya. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah belajar bagaimana membuat wajah anehmu itu terlihat semakin cantik. Belajarlah pada dayang istanamu bagaimana membuat pipimu itu terlihat merona dan memberikan gincu pada bibirmu itu" ejek putera mahkota menatap Sungmin sinis lalu melempar kembali buku itu keatas meja pangeran Sungmin

"yang mulia!" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk berdiri memanggil dongsaengnya dengan wajah menunduk

Putera mahkota Kyuhyun menoreh lalu kembali menghampiri pangeran Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"aku merasa tidak pernah memiliki masalah denganmu yang mulia! Tapi kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Apa salahku padamu yang mulia Sehingga kau begitu membenciku?" pangeran Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan memelas dan sedih

"aku benci melihat wajahmu yang aneh itu. kau adalah seorang namja tapi kau tidak seperti namja. Bercerminlah dan lihat wajahmu dari pantulannya! Apakah kau tidak merasa dirimu begitu aneh? Seorang namja seharusnya seperti aku! Tampan dan gagah bukan seperti kau yang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja!" jawab putera mahkota Kyuhyun kembali berpaling membelakangi pangeran Sungmin lalu duduk dikursinya

'_aku membencimu karena permaisuri begitu menyayangimu brengsek! Akulah yang dilahirkannya tapi kenapa permaisuri begitu mencintaimu dan selalu membanggakanmu?'_ putera mahkota Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan kedua tangan mengepal

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**wuihhh ff yaoi nih**

**gmn ama chapter awal ini?**

**masih bingung kan?**

**kyu masih benci ming nih**

**kira" apa yah yang bisa bikin kyu akhirnya jatuh cinta ama hyungnya sendiri?**

**miane soal kesalahan arti nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. vai cuma mengarang buat kebutuhan cerita**

**maaf juga soal pendeskripsian latar kerajaan yang masih banyak kekurangan yah!**

**latar kerajaan gak bertahan lama kok!**

**nanti akan berlatar dunia modern**

**jadi nikmati dulu latar kehidupan dimasa lalu yah!**

**ttep setia pantengin kelanjutan ff evil fountain ini yah!**

**kisseu... saranghae... wo ai ni**

**muaaacchhh**

**annyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"yang mulia putera mahkota! Tidakkah kau seharusnya menjada ucapanmu?" menteri Hankyung datang mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan kekasarannya

Sungmin hanya menunduk dan masih berdiri lalu menghadap kearah Menteri hankyung untuk membungkuk memberi penghormatan

"kau tahu kenapa yang mulia permaisuri begitu menyayangi hyungmu? Karena sikap kasarmu inilah yang selalu kau tunjukan pada kami semua yang mulia" menteri Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melewati Sungmin

"pangeran Sungmin kau boleh duduk!" menteri Hankyung berbicara pada pangeran Sungmin

"tapi tidak untuk kau yang mulia!" menteri Hankyung berkata tegas menatap Kyuhyun

"apa – apaan ini? Kenapa seorang menteri begitu lancang membentakku? Aku tidak ingin belajar lagi!" putera mahkota Kyuhyun menendang meja tulis yang ada dihadapannya bergegas meninggalkan ruang belajar itu

"yang mulia! Kembali!" menteri Hankyung memanggil setengah berteriak

"ampuni yang mulia putera mahkota guru! Dia pasti masih kesal karena kekalahannya saat belajar memanah denganku kemarin" pangeran Sungmin berusaha membela dongsaengnya

"lupakan yang mulia putera mahkota pangeran! Kita lanjutkan saja belajar menulisnya!" ajak menteri Hankyung mulai membuka bukunya

'_maafkan appamu ini puteraku! Appa tidak bisa memelukmu dan dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah appamu! Appa berjanji akan menurunkan semua yang appa mampu untuk membuatmu layak menjadi putera mahkota dan menggantikan yang mulia menjadi pemimpin di negeri ini. Appa akan terus membuat putera mahkota bertahan dalam sikap buruknya. Kau adalah satu – satunya yang ditinggalkan eommamu untuk appa. Kita harus bisa membuat mendiang eomma bahagia dialam sana'_ menteri Hankyung berguman dalam hati sambil sesekali memandangi wajah putera biologisnya dengan penuh cinta

.

.

Putera mahkota Kyuhyun sedang berjalan cepat diikuti para pengawalnya menuju istana raja Siwon. belum sampai diistana, langkah putera mahkota terhenti karena adanya rombongan para dukun istana yang bertugas meramal masa depan istana baru saja tiba diistana raja Siwon.

"rombongan siapa itu? kenapa orang – orang itu berseragam hitam? Siapa yeoja itu? wajahnya menakutkan?" tanya putera mahkota pada pengawal pribadinya menujuk seorang yeoja yang usianya lebih tua dari permaisuri dengan gincu warna gelap menghiasi bibirnya

"itu kepala dukun istana yang baru saja ditunjuk untuk menggantikan dukun istana terdahulu. Namanya dukun Boa yang mulia" jawab sang kacung

"jadi penyihir itu yang bertugas meramal masa depan istana? Aku tidak menyukainya" putera mahkota Kyuhyun berkata ketus

"hati – hati dengan ucapan anda yang mulia! Dukun Boa memiliki ilmu mistis yang sangat tinggi! Separuh hidupnya dia habiskan untuk bertapa didalam gua yang sangat angker! Yang mulia raja menemukannya saat dia berhasil meramalkan gerhana matahari lima tahun yang lalu" kacung Oh mengingatkan putera mahkota-nya

"jinja? Sehebat itukah ilmunya?" wajah putera mahkota tampak penasaran akan sosok dukun Boa

.

.

Rombongan dukun istana sudah memasuki istana raja Siwon yang disambut hangat oleh yang mulia raja juga permaisurinya juga semua menteri. Tidak banyak yang raja tanyakan pada dukun Boa kecuali tapanya yang dia lakukan 5 tahun terakhir disebuah gua yang terkenal keramat.

Raja Siwon mengundang secara khusus dukun Boa untuk mengunjungi ruang pribadinya saat fajar menyingsing. Raja ingin sekali mendengar secara langsung tentang penglihatan yang dukun Boa dapatkan selama bertapa tentang nasib istana tanpa ada menteri disekitarnya.

Dan sore itu dukun Boa menerima undangan raja untuk datang dikawal pengawal raja dengan penjagaan ketat. Didalam ruang pribadi raja sudah ada permaisuri Kibum, menteri Hankyung, tabib istana Lee Donghae juga kepala Hwarang Lee Hyukjae menunggunya

"hamba datang mengabulkan undangan anda yang mulia" dukun Kibum memberikan pernghormatannya bersujud dihadapan raja

"duduklah! bagaimana tapamu dukun Boa? Apakah kau menemukan sebuah penglihatan akan masa depan istana ini?" tanya raja Siwon setelah rombongan dukun duduk ditempatnya

"hamba mendapatkan banyak penglihatan selama hamba bertapa yang mulia! Hamba akan mengatakannya pada yang mulia" jawab dukun Boa mengangguk

"katakan bagaimana penglihatanmu!" tanya raja Siwon dengan gesture penuh wibawa

"hamba rela dihukum mati setelah hamba mengatakannya yang mulia!" wajah dukun Boa tiba – tiba memerah dan tampak ekspresi penuh ketakutan

"apa maksud ucapanmu dukun Boa? Kenapa kau mengatakan sebuah hukuman?" tanya permaisuri Kibum was – was dan heran

"hamba melihat keburukan dan musibah meliputi istana ini yang mulia! Hamba melihat kekuasaan raja Siwon akan terguling oleh para menteri dan kaum bangsawan yang memberontak secara besar – besaran!" dukun Boa berkata dengan mata terpejam dan air mata mengalir deras

"mwo? Katakan apa yang kau lihat itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan!" bentak menteri Hankyung menatap dukun Boa dengan sinis

"semua berawal dikarenakan sosok arwah yang ingin melancarkan keinginan semasa hidupnya yang mulia!" suara dukun Boa memelan lalu membuka matanya

"mwo? Kenapa semua dikarenakan sebuah arwah?" tanya raja Siwon dengan mata melotot

"ada sosok arwah yang terjebak dalam istana ini yang mulia! Arwah itu begitu kuat dan tidak dapat hamba usir! Arwah milik seorang yeoja yang mati membawa kesedihan yang amat dalam selama hidupnya. Membawa penyesalan yang amat besar juga membawa dendam kesumat terhadap putera mahkota! Arwah itulah yang akan membuat putera mahkota hancur dan membuat keagungan, kewibawaan dan nama besar yang mulia raja menjadi hancur dimata semua rakyat negeri ini. Itulah sebabnya akan ada pemberontakan besar – besaran untuk menggulingkan tahta ada yang mulia" dukun Boa kembali bersujud dihadapan raja Siwon

"tidak! Ini tidak mungkin" teriak raja Siwon menggebrak mejanya

"yang mulia tenangkan dirimu" permaisuri Kibum mendekat untuk memberikan ketenangan pada raja Siwon

"apakah ada cara untuk menghindarinya? Langkah Apa yang harus ditempuh agar musibah itu tidak terjadi?" tanya Hwarang Lee Hyukjae begitu cemas

"satu – satunya cara adalah mengasingkan putera mahkota kedesa terpencil sehingga menjauhi istana! Asingkan putera mahkota sehingga jauh dari arwah itu! arwah itu terjebak dalam istana sehingga tidak dapat mengikuti putera mahkota keluar dari istana ini!" jawab dukun Boa mengangkat wajahnya

"andwee! Aku tidak mungkin mengasingkan puteraku kedesa terpencil! Kau pasti keliru dukun Boa! Kau pasti keliru!" permaisuri Kibum menggelengkan wajahnya panik meratapi nasib puteranya

"hukum hamba yang mulia! Itu semua adalah apa yang hamba lihat saat bertapa" dukun Boa kembali bersujud

"lalu bagaimana nasib pangeran Sungmin dalam penglihatanmu?" tanya menteri Hankyung tidak dapat menutupi kecemasannya

"benar! Bagaimana nasib puteraku yang lainnya?" tanya raja Siwon menambahkan

"hukum hamba yang mulia! Hamba melihat pengeran Sungmin mati bunuh diri!" jawab dukun Boa berhasil menghentikan detak jantung semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu berhenti beberapa detik

"kau! Kau memang dukun yang tidak berguna! Kau begitu lacang mengatakan putera mahkota untuk diasingkan! Dan kau begitu lancang mengatakan kematian pangeran Sungmin! Dengan siapa sebenarnya kau berkonpirasi hah? Menteri Joongwon?" permaisuri Kibum kalap sehingga tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya

"yang mulia permaisuri! Tenangkan dirimu" tabib istana Lee Donghae menahan permaisuri Kibum menampar dukun Boa

"jika begitu hamba rela mendapatkan hukuman yang mulia! Jika hamba sudah dihukum ingat apa yang hamba katakan! Asingkan putera mahkota! Dengan begitu yang mulia tidak akan kehilangan pengeran Sungmin. Mungkin istana ini tidak akan kehilangan semua pangerannya" dukun Boa kembali berkata

"bawa dia! Keluarkan dia dari ruangan ini hwarang Hyukjae! Kurung dia dalam penjara!" permaisuri Kibum berteriak memerintah hwarang Hyukjae yang segera membawa dukun Boa keluar dari istana itu

"permaisuriku! Tenangkan dirimu!" raja Siwon berdiri memeluk permaisuri Kibum

"yang mulia aku mohon hukum dukun itu! asingkan dia dan cari peramal yang baru untuk istana ini!" permasuri Kibum masih bersikap histeris.

Atas perintah permaisuri yang sangat dicintainya, raja Siwon tidak kuasa menolaknya. Raja Siwon menghukum dukun Boa dan mengasingkannya kedesa terpencil dan melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai petani. Asisten dukun Boa yaitu dukun Kim Ryeowook yang akhirnya ditunjuk raja Siwon sebagai peramal istana selanjutnya.

Kemampuan spiritual dukun Ryeowook tidak setinggi dukun Boa. Dia hanya mampu meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi besok, lusa mendatangkan hujan, dan meramal cuaca. Tingkat sensitifitas Kim Ryeowook terhadap mahluk astral sangatlah rendah, sehingga dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok arwah yang ada disekitar istana.

.

.

Didalam ruangan dimana bejana besar berisi air hangat penuh, putera mahkota Kyuhyun sedang berendam didalamnya. Melamun sendirian memikirkan tentang pengasingan sang dukun yang tiba – tiba tanpa dikemukankan alasannya.

"kasim Oh! Tolong gosok punggungku! Perintah Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan kosong

"kasim Oh berada diluar yang mulia! Hamba Xie Che pelayan yang ditunjuk kasim Oh untuk memandikan yang mulia" suara seorang namja begitu merdu terdengar ditelinga putera mahkota Kyuhyun

Putera mahkota lalu menoreh kearah suara. Dan betapa tercengangnya dia melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki sang pelayan yang hampir menyamai ketampannya juga ketampanan raja Siwon.

"kau? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu" putera mahkota tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelayan bernama Xie Che itu

"hamba sudah lama menjadi pelayan anda yang mulia! Hamba selalu berada dibarisan tengah sehingga yang mulia jarang bisa melihat hamba" pelayan Xie Che menimpal

"mungkin juga!" ujar putera mahkota memalingkan pandangannya dari Xie Che

Pelayan Xie Che segera menggosok punggung putera mahkota dengan begitu lembut dan mengusap bagian lainnya dititik sensitif putera mahkota sehingga mampu membangkitkan gairah putera mahkota.

"ahh hentikan menyentuh bagian itu! aku tidak nyaman" putera mahkota bergidig saat Xie Che tanpa sengaja mengusap belakang telinganya

"ampuni hamba yang mulia" Xie Che segera membungkuk

Xie Che berjalan kearah depan bejana sehingga berhadapan dengan putera mahkota. Xie Che mulai mengusap bagian kaki putera mahkota yang menekuk dengan penuh kelembutan. Putera mahkota Kyuhyun yang memang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada yeoja seusianya yang memang jarang dia temui disekitar istana. Menjadi begitu terpesona oleh sosok Xie Che yang sangat tampan dan lembut berkulit mulus dan berbibir tebal.

'_inilah seorang namja yang aku suka! Tampan namun begitu lembut! Aku ingin menyentuhnya' _putera mahkota berfantasi dalam khayalannya

"yang mulia! Apakah hamba boleh masuk kedalam bejana ini? Hamba kesulitan membersihkan bagian lipatan lainnya karena bejana ini terlalu tinggi" ujar Xie Che mengaburkan khayalan pangeran Kyuhyun

"masuklah!" jawab pangeran Kyuhyun menatap Xie Che tajam

Xie Che segera masuk kedalam bejana dan membiarkan dirinya basah didalam bejana itu bersama sang calon raja. Xie Che mulai menggosok bagian depan tubuh putera mahkota dari dada hingga selangkangan. Dan saat Xie Che menyentuh vital sang putera mahkota dengan sekilat putera Mahkota Kyuhyun segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Putera mahkota begitu beringas mencumbui Xie Che yang memang membiarkannya melakukannya. Xie Che seolah begitu menikmati cumbuan sang putera mahkota, menikmati sentuhannya, ciumannya dan gigitan lebutnya disekitar leher Xie Che

"Xie Che-ah aku mohon sentuh vitalku! Ayo lakukan" putera mahkota Kyuhyun mendesah dengan nafas tersengal

"apakah kau menyukaiku yang mulia? Aku adalah seorang namja?" Xie Che mulai menyentuh vital Kyuhyun

"aku tidak peduli kau namja atau yeoja Xie Che-ah! Aku hanya tahu kau adalah makhluk yang sudah mempesonaku" putera mahkota menyandarkan kepalanya menikmati sentuhan nakal yang diberikan Xie Che padanya

Dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya putera mahkota bisa merasakan nikmatnya berhubungan sex sesama namja berkat seorang Xie Che yang begitu aktif dan mahir mengajarinya dalam melakukan anal sex didalam bejana besar itu.

.

.

Putera mahkota sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang belajar diikuti pelayannya termasuk Xie Che yang ada dalam barisan tengah diantara para pengawal. Putera mahkota sesekali menoreh kearah barisan pengawal yang mengantarnya menuju ruang belajar istana. Dia kecewa karena tidak mendapati Xie Che berada dibarisan itu

"kasim Oh! Kenapa saat itu kau menunjuk Xie Che untuk memandikanku?" tiba – tiba putera mahkota bertanya pada kasim Oh yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya

"Xie Che! Hamba menunjuk Jae Sik yang mulia!" kasim Oh menyanggah

"ah lupakan! Lain kali kau tidak perlu lagi memandikanku! Biarkan Xie Che yang melakukannya" putera mahkota kembali menimpal

"yang mulia! Xie Che,," kasim Oh mengerutkan keningnya

Putera mahkota segera memasuki ruang belajar dimana pangeran Sungmin sudah duduk menunggunya. Saat putera mahkota berada didalam ruang belajarnya, kasim Oh segera menghampiri Jae Sik pengawal yang ditunjuknya untuk menggantikannya memandikan sang putera mahkota.

"kau cari apakah ada pengawal bernama Xie Che?" tanya kasim Oh pada Jae Sik

"tidak ada pengawal bernama Xie Che! Nama yang aneh. Terdengar seperti nama seorang Cina" ujar pengawal Jae Sik

"benar juga! Akan aku tanyakan pada salah satu dayang istana" kasim Oh manggut – manggut memikirkan langkah - langkah selanjutnya

.

.

Putera mahkota Kyuhyun sudah kembali keistananya dan beristirahat. Kasim Oh masih penasaran dengan sosok Xie Che yang disebut putera mahkota sejak tadi dan berniat untuk menanyakannya pada salah satu dayang istana yang bertugas melayani putera mahkota.

"apakah ada seorang pelayan atau dayang yang bernama Xie Che bekerja diistana ini?" tanya Kasim Oh pada dayang istana

"Xie Che? Aku rasa tidak ada" dayang istana heran mengerutkan keningnya

"opso! Tapi kenapa putera mahkota merasa pernah bertemu dengannya? Yang mulia bahkan bilang namja bernama Xie Che itu memandikannya menggantikan aku" kasim Oh semakin terlihat begitu kebingungan

"mola! Coba saja tanya dayang istana yang lainnya. Mungkin saja memang ada namja pelayan bernama Xie Che diistana ini" dayang istana menyarankan

"aku tidak pernah melihatnya! Padahal kita sama – sama berada didalam istana" kasim Oh mematahkan pandangan dayang istana

.

.

Putera mahkota sedang bersiap untuk mandi membersihkan dirinya setelah berlatih memanah hingga membuatnya begitu berkeringat.

"panggilkan Xie Che! Biarkan dia memandikanku!" perintah putera mahkota pada kasim Oh

"yang mulia! Hamba ingin mengumumkan sebentar. Pemuda pernama Xie Che tidak hamba temukan bertugas diistana anda yang mulia! Begitu juga dayang istana yang melayani anda. Tidak ada yang mengetahui pelayan bernama Xie Che" kasim Oh membungkukkan badannya

"mwo? Tidak ada? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada pelayan yang bekerja diistanaku? Kemarin dia begitu nyata memandikanku" bentak putera mahkota melotot kearah kasim Oh

"ampuni hamba yang mulia! Hamba akan mencoba mencarinya diseluruh istana ini" Kasim Oh membungkukkan kembali badannya melangkah mundur keluar dari kamar putera mahkota

.

Putera mahkota berjalan pelan menuju ruang mandinya. Langkahnya mengendap karena mendengar suara aneh diruangan itu. suara seperti ada seseorang yang menuangkan air kedalam bejana

"nugu?" tanya putera mahkota sedikit ketakutan

"yang mulia! Air mandi untuk yang mulia mandi sudah siap" tiba – tiba Xie Che datang menghampiri putera mahkota

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa kau sebenarnya? kenapa kau tiba – tiba datang memandikanku masuk kedalam ruang pribadiku tanpa diketahui para pengawal?" putera mahkota bertanya berjalan mundur menghindari Xie Che

"ampuni hamba yang mulia! Hamba memang begitu lancang menyentuh tubuh yang mulia! Hamba hanya ingin mengabdi pada yang mulia" jawab Xie Che menunduk

"mengabdi? Maksudmu kau ingin bertugas melayaniku?" putera mahkota meneruskan langkahnya masuk semakin dalam

Bruk

Tiba – tiba Xie Che terjatuh memegang kepalanya dan tidak lama dia segera berdiri kembali.

"akan hamba jelaskan pada yang mulia! Sebenarnya hamba adalah keponakan menteri Hankyung yang bertugas dikediaman pangeran Sungmin untuk mengajarinya memainkan alat musik" Xie Che berkata gugup membuka jati dirinya

"lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kedalam ruangan pribadiku?" putera mahkota terus melangkah membuat Xie Che berjalan mundur

"kenapa kau membohongiku? Kau ternyata bukanlah seorang pengawal. Tapi kau adalah seorang pemusik yang bertugas dikediaman Sungmin!" putera mahkota melepaskan pakaiannya lalu masuk kedalam bejana

"hamba bingung memberikan jawaban untuk yang mulia! Saat itu hamba sedang mengantarkan satu alat musik yang diminta yang mulia permaisuri dan menyimpannya diistana putera mahkota untuk dipelajari. Hamba tidak sengaja masuk keruangan yang dipenuhi tanaman anggrek ini. Hamba tidak tahu ternyata disini adalah ruangan putera mahkota untuk mandi" jawab Xie Che gugup dengan wajah menunduk

"sudahlah lupakan saja! Aku tidak peduli dimana kau bertugas dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa begitu mudah masuk kedalam ruang pribadiku. Kemarilah masuklah kedalam bejana ini dan lakukan kembali apa yang sudah kita mulai" putera mahkota menarik tangan Xie Che untuk masuk kedalam bejana dan mereka kembali melakukan anal sex untuk kedua kalinya. Dan sejak itu putera mahkota benar – benar mengokohkan orientasi sexnya dengan sesama namja bersama Xie Che yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

.

Kasim Oh masih begitu penasaran dengan sosok Xie Che yang selalu keluar dari mulut putera mahkota. Bersama para dayang istana Kasim Oh mencari tahu dan keberadaan Xie Che yang disinyalir merupakan keponakan menteri Hankyung. Dan memang benar adanya, Xie Che adalah keponakan menteri Han yang sengaja dia bawa dari Cina sejak dia masih kecil untuk masuk kedalam istana seijin raja Siwon sebagai tanda maaf dari raja juga permaisuri atas perpisahannya bersama selir Kim.

**One year later**

Pesta ulang tahun ke 16 putera mahkota Kyuhyun akan segera digelar. Sesuai tradisi istana akan segera membuat acara pemilihan calon puteri mahkota yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping raja Jika seorang namja sudah memasuki usia 16. Pangeran Sungmin sudah mendapatkan calon pendampingnya yang dipilih raja berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dari negeri seberang masih berhubungan darah dengan tabib istana Lee Donghae bernama Lee Sulli.

Putera mahkota Kyuhyun duduk dengan wajah ditekuk cemberut ditengah – tengah diantara raja Siwon dan permaisuri Kibum. Dan disisi kanan permaisuri Kibum duduk dengan tegap pengeran Sungmin bersanding bersama tunangannya Sulli.

Tatapan putera mahkota Kyuhyun tak lepas dari memandangi Xie Che yang sedang serius memainkan alat musiknya untuk menghibur para tamu istana.

'_Xie Che kekasihku! Jika aku mampu aku ingin sekali membawamu lari dan kita kembali bercinta sepuasnya hingga kita gila' _putera mahkota Kyuhyun kembali berfantasi memandangi Xie Che yang bahkan tidak juga melirik kearahnya.

Tiga orang calon puteri mahkota sudah berdiri sejajar menghadap raja, permasiruri, pangeran juga putera mahkota. Masih – masing menunjukan kebolehannya dihadapan sang raja. Menjawab pertanyaan akhir yang akan menentukan nasib mereka sebagai calon puteri mahkota.

Dan terpilihlah Seo Joohyung yang akan menjadi puteri mahkota berdasarkan jawaban cerdas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Seo Joohyun segera memberikan penghormatannya kepada raja, permaisuri juga putera mahkota yang akan menjadi calon suaminya.

Putera mahkota Kyuhyun masih saja tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih ramah terhadap puteri mahkota yang terpilih. Dia tetap cemberut dan tidak ada aroma ramah didalamnya.

'_wajah jelek begitu kau pilih untuk menjadi pendampingku! Kau terlalu licik yang mulia! kau tidak ingin ada yeoja lain yang bisa menyaingi kecantikan permaisuri diistana ini. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh yeoja yang kecantikannya tidak bisa melebihi permaisuri'_ putera mahkota Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati memandang Seo Joohyun begitu sinis

Pangeran Sungmin melirik kearah putera mahkota. Memandanginya dengan tatapan iba karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dia suka sama sekali.

'_aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang mulia. Akupun merasakannya terpaksa menerima seseorang yang tidak kita cintai sama sekali sungguh sangat menyiksa'_ pangeran Sungmin menunduk lalu melirik kearah tunangannya

_._

_._

Pesta telah usai, putera mahkota dengan begitu terpaksa melangkah berdampingan mengantar puteri mahkota terpilih menuju ruangannya. Tidak ada senyum sedikitpun tersungging dari wajah tampan sang putera mahkota.

"ini kediamanmu! Kau akan menetap disini hingga kau menjadi istriku" putera mahkota berkata memandang bangunan yang memang disiapkan untuk puteri mahkota. Wajahnya begitu tertekan dan dia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

"apakah yang mulia bersedia masuk sebentar dan menemani tunanganmu ini yang mulia?" puteri mahkota menawarkan dengan wajah tersenyum begitu ramah

"aku harus pergi!" putera mahkota membalikkan badannya meninggalkan puteri mahkota dengan wajah dingin

Puteri mahkota hanya memandangi punggung putera mahkota dengan perasaan kecewa yang terlihat begitu jelas.

.

"aku ingin berjalan – jalan sebentar ditaman! Berikan aku ruang untukku sendiri" putera mahkota berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan pengikutnya

"yang mulia!" kasim Om berusaha menghentikan langkah putera mahkota mengikutinya dan diikuti pelayan yang lainnya

.

'_kenapa hariku ini begitu menyedihkan? Mengetahui ada seorang yeoja yang akan menjadi pendampingku dimasa depan, aku merasa begitu menderita. Xie Che-ah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi namja yang tidak normal dan aku begitu bahagia dengan ini'_ putera mahkota Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, melepaskan sepatu yang menutupi kakinya, menginjakkan telapak kakinya yang telanjang direrumputan istana

"yang mulia! Apa yang anda lakukan?" Kasim Oh bertanya mengkhawatirkan putera mahkotanya

Putera mahkota melangkah mengitari taman bunga istana dengan kepala menengadah memandangi langit yang mulai gelap. Saat dia menurunkan wajahnya, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang baru direnovasi dan tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"tempat apa itu? kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" putera mahkota melangkah menuju bangunan yang dilihatnya

"tempat itu adalah kediaman pangeran Sungmin yang mulia! Bangunan yang baru selesai dibangun" jawab kasim Oh dan tidak juga menghentikan langkah putera mahkota karena putera mahkota sudah dibuat tuli oleh arwah yang menghuni tempat itu

Putera mahkota seperti terhipnotis dan terus melangkah masuk kedalam istana pangeran Sungmin. Melewati semua pengawal juga dayang yang bertugas melayani sang pangeran.

"yang mulia putera mahkota! Apakah yang mulia ingin hamba memberikan pengumuman pada pangeran tentang kedatangan yang mulia?" tanya dayang istana dengan tubuh membungkuk dibelakang putera mahkota yang terus saja melangkah masuk.

Kini putera mahkota sudah benar – benar berada didalam kediaman sang pangeran. Kamar itu sepi dan tidak ada tuannya.

'_kenapa langkahku begitu ringan dan terus saja berjalan masuk kedalam ruang yang aku tidak ingin injak sama sekali? Ada apa ini?'_ hati kecil yang putera mahkota bertanya – tanya akan keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuh dan kaki pemilik jiwa itu.

Langkah itu kini berhadapan dengan tirai – tirai bambu yang tergantung menutupi sebuah ruangan dimana bejana besar dengan pancuran bambu yang mengucurkan air kedalamnya. Terdengar suara air mengalir juga suara siulan lembut seorang namja dari dalam ruangan itu.

Dari balik tirai bambu yang agak menerawang itu, putera mahkota mampu melihat sosok namja yang berjalan membelakanginya perlahan dengan telanjang masuk kedalam bejana itu. tepat satu jengkal diatas bokong kanan sang namja terlihat jelas sebuah tatoo bergambar naga dan mampu menunjukan kegagahan sang pemilik tatoo itu. sungguh bentuk tubuh yang nyaris sempurna yang dimiliki seoranng namja.

'_siapa kau? Siapakah pemilik tubuh yang indah itu? tatoo naga itu begitu membiusku dan membuatku ingin menyentuhnya?'_ putera mahkota melangkah memutari tirai bambu itu untuk melihat wajah pemilik tatoo naga itu

Blaaasssh

Jantung putera mahkota bagai ditusuk sembilu saat melihat wajah manis dan cenderung cantik pangeran Sungmin yang adalah pemilik tatoo naga itu

_'tatoo itu sungguh membuat pandanganku terhadapmu berubah wahai anak selir! Dengan tatoo itu kau berubah menjadi namja yang sangat menarik dan tidak gemulai seperti yang selalu ada didalam pikiranku. Aku sungguh ingin menyentuhmu wahai anak selir! Salahkan tatoo mu itu sehingga aku memiliki hasrat untuk menggaulimu'_

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**wahai KMS yang baik hati #hugs**

**gomawo udh mau baca ff vai yang yaoi ini**

**deep bow buat reviewnya yah**

**gomawo buat semua reviewers yang udh mau ngetik reviewnya dan kasih pendapat kaliah**

**miaen vai gak bisa sebutin nama kalian satu" #berlutut**

**gmn ama chapter yang kedua ini? ada yang terkejut g?**

**pada penasaran g ama sosok Xie Che? kira" siapa yah dia?**

**lalu arwah itu milik siapa yang kira"?**

**buat fannya BOA miane vai jadiin dukun yang diusir pula hhehe**

**gmn yah ama nasib pangeran Sungmin didalam ruangan itu?**

**nantikan lanjutannya yah!**

**ttep setia buat nungguin ff vai ini**

**gomawo,,, saranghae,,,,hugs**

**wo ai ni**

**paypay**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_'tatoo itu sungguh membuat pandanganku terhadapmu berubah wahai anak selir! Dengan tatoo itu kau berubah menjadi namja yang sangat menarik dan tidak gemulai seperti yang selalu ada didalam pikiranku. Aku sungguh ingin menyentuhmu wahai anak selir! Salahkan tatoo mu itu sehingga aku memiliki hasrat untuk menggaulimu'_.

.

.

Srek srek srek

Pelan namun semakin jelas suara langkah Kyuhyun semakin mendekati bejana dimana pangeran Sungmin sedang membersihkan dirinya.

"yang mulia! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku?" tanya pangeran Sungmin salah tingkah saat melihat putera mahkota Kyuhyun sudah mulai melepaskan baju kebesarannya satu persatu.

Putera mahkota tidak menjawabnya walau hanya satu kata. Dia terus menatap mata pangeran Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu seolah dia begitu ingin menerkamnya.

Byurr

Putera mahkota Kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang masuk kedalam bejana bergabung bersama pangeran Sungmin yang ketakutan

"yang mulia! Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pangeran berusaha keluar dari bejana itu dengan cara berjalan mundur

"kemarilah dan ikuti perintahku! Aku adalah putera mahkota dengan semua kekuasaannya!" putera mahkota seketika menarik tangan pangeran Sungmin dengan sangat kasar untuk tetap tinggal didalam bejana berdua dengannya.

"lepaskan aku yang mulia aku mohon!" pangeran Sungmin memelas

"diam! Tutup mulutmu itu!" bentak putera mahkota mendorong pangeran Sungmin ketepi bejana

sraaak

Air didalam bejana tumpah seiring dibalikannya tubuh pangeran Sungmin membelakangi putera mahkota yang menekannya disisi bejana.

Sekuat tenaga putera mahkota merengkangkan paha pangeran Sungmin dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menahan kedua tangan pangeran yang terus berusaha berontak.

"apa yang kau inginkan yang mulia? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" pangeran Sungmin berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman putera mahkota

"diam kataku!" putera mahkota kembali membentak lalu menekan bokong pangeran Sungmin dengan kedua kaki yang sudah dia rentangkan lalu memasukan jarinya kedalam anus dengan sangat kasar

"aaaaahh hentikan" lirih pangeran Sungmin kesakitan

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memuaskan hasratku!" putera mahkota menekan tengkuk pangeran dengan tangan kanannya hingga membungkuk, sementara kedua pahanya dia tekan untuk menahan kaki pangeran yang terus berusaha berontak

"aku hyungmu yang mulia! Bukankah kau sudah memiliki puteri Seohyun!" pangeran Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit dianusnya saat putera mahkota mulai memasukan vitalnya

Cleb

Batang putera mahkota yang besar dan panjang itu sudah masuk setengahnya kedalam anus pangeran

"aaahhhh" desah putera mahkota

"aaaaaaaaaww! Aku mohon lepaskan aku yang mulia! Itu sungguh menyakitkanku" air mata pangeran Sungmin menetes karena sakit yang luar biasa juga penyiksaan yang kelewat kejam dari seorang dongsaeng

Dugdugdug

"yang mulia! Apa kau baik – baik saja?" terdengar suara dayang istana dari luar ruang itu

"katakan kau baik – baik saja! Jika kau ingin selamat" ancam putera mahkota mendorong kepala belakang pangeran menunduk semakin bawah

"ggggwencanayeo!" teriak pangeran Sungmin gugup

"sekarang perintahkan dayang – dayang itu untuk menjauh!" putera mahkota kembali memerintah

"kalian pergi saja biarkan aku sendirian disini!" pangeran Sungmin berusaha menjaga intonasiya

.

"aku rasa mereka sudah pergi!" putera mahkota kembali memasukan vitalnya yang masih menegang masuk kedalam anus pangeran

"aaauuuwww! Kau kejam yang mulia!" kembali pangeran Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, kedua tangannya meremas pinggiran bejana menahan sakit dibokongnya.

Sraaaak sraaak

Air mandi itu tumpah ruah membasahi lantai saat putera mahkota dengan begitu lincah dan penuh nafsu bergerak maju mundur memasukan vitalnya dibelakang pangeran Sungmin

"aku mohon hentikan itu!" lirih pangeran Sungmin dengan derai air mata dan meremas pinggiran bejana semakin kencang

Putera mahkota menarik kepala pangeran untuk melihat kearahnya. Lalu seketika putera mahkota melumat bibir tipis pangeran agar berhenti berteriak dan mengeluh

"hmmpphhh" pangeran Sungmin berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari serangan putera mahkota namun gagal karena putera mahkota mencengkram leher pangeran dengan kuat

Sraaak sraaak

Air itu kembali tumpah saat itu putera mahkota begitu cepat dan gagah menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur

"hhhmmm ahhh" desah putera mahkota melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir pangeran

"walaupun begitu besar rasa bencimu padaku yang mulia, apakah kau harus menghukumku dengan cara ini? Tunjukan sedikit rasa kemanusaianmu padaku" pangeran Sungmin terus berusaha memohon. Mukanya begitu lirih menahan sakit yang amat ngilu di sekitar bagian belakangnya

"ahhh ahhh hmm" putera mahkota tidak menghiraukan permohonan pangeran dia malah semakin lincah dan cepat bergerak maju mundur

Pangeran Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh dari dongsaengnya itu. air mata terus berlinang mengiringi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Sakit dan semakin sakit saat putera mahkota terus saja menancapkan batangnya kedalam anusnya.

Pemandangan disekitar ruangan itu menjadi samar dan buram lalu semua menjadi gelap dimata pangeran Sungmin.

"ahh ahhh hmmmm" putera mahkota terus mendesah dan mengarahkan wajahnya menatap langit – langit, sementara tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk pangeran, tangan kirinya memegang pinggul pangeran.

"aahhhh ini sungguh nikmat hmmm" putera mahkota menurunkan kepalanya mendekati tengkuk pangeran lalu menggigitnya meninggalkan kissmark dileher belakang itu

Crrrrroooot

Sperma putera mahkota keluar sangat banyak memenuhi anus pangeran dan bercampur dengan air mandi sehingga membuatnya sedikit keruh

Pliip

Putera mahkota mengeluarkan vitalnya dari anus pangeran lalu,,,

Sssrrr

Darah segar keluar dari anus yang terluka itu membuat air mandi itu semakin keruh.

"ingat kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika sampai ada yang mengetahui kejadian hari ini! Kau tidak pernah akan menganggap hal ini terjadi!" ancam putera mahkota mengangkat kakinya untuk keluar dari bejana itu

Putera mahkota kembali memakai pakaian kebesarannya dan tidak mempedulikan keadaan pangeran yang tidak sadarkan diri didalam bejana itu.

.

_._

_"bersabarlah puteraku! Bersabarlah untuk menerima perlakuan itu! kelak jika kau bersabar kau akan menduduki tahta raja karena istana ini tidak akan menerima seorang raja sakit jiwa seperti putera mahkota yang terkutuk itu"_

_._

_._

_._

"yang mulia!" seorang dayang istana berlari begitu panik masuk kedalam ruangan dimana pangeran Sungmin terkulai lemas dimana setengah badan masih terendam air

"apakah yang mulia pingsan?" tanya dayang istana yang lainnya

"molayo!" jawab dayang bermarga Lee itu

"tolooooong yang mulia pangeran Sungmin pingsan!" teriak dayang bermarga Han teriak meminta tolong

.

.

Pangeran Sungmin dibawa oleh pengawal istana kedalam kamarnya lalu membaringkannya diatas kasur lipat itu. keadaan istana menjadi panik seiring dengan pingsannya pangeran didalam bejana. Membuat raja Siwon dan permaisuri Kibum berhamburan bersama para pengawalnya keistana pangeran.

"yang mulia pangeran demam tinggi Chona! Dan dia mengalami pendarahan dari anusnya. Sepertinya anusnya terluka" ujar tabib Donghae berbicara pada raja Siwon juga permaisuri setelah memeriksa kondisi pangeran Sungmin

"terluka! Apa yang terjadi dengan anusnya?" tanya raja Siwon melebarkan matanya yang sipit karena terkejut

"satu – satunya cara untuk memastikan lukanya, hamba harus membuka pakaian dalam pangeran dan melihat secara langsung dibagian itu" jawab tabib Donghae

"mworago? Maksudmu kau menelanjangi pangeran Sungmin untuk melihat anusnya?" bentak permaisuri Kibum keberatan

"lukanya harus segera hamba obati yang mulia! Dan hamba memang harus melihat luka itu" tabib Donghae menjelaskan

"lakukan! Dan obati puteraku!" raja Siwon pasrah menyerahkan keselamatan pangeran Sungmin pada tabib istana yang sangat dipercayainya

Raja beserta permaisuri juga semua dayang keluar dari kamar pangeran Sungmin. Hanya tabib Donghae beserta seorang asistennya juga seorang perawat yang bertahan didalam kamar itu.

Tabib Donghae segera meminta asistennya untuk melepaskan pakaian dalam pangeran Sungmin dan memposisikan pangeran Sungmin berbaring terbalik membelakanginya.

Saat pakaian dalam itu sudah dilepas, kembali darah segar menetes keluar dari anusnya

"wahai dewa langit lindungi pangeran Sungmin!" tabib Donghae terhentak dan bergidig saat melihat luka robek dianus pangeran Sungmin

_'luka ini aku yakin adalah luka yang disebabkan oleh benda tumpul. Aku yakin pangeran Sungmin baru saja mengalami kekerasan sexual yang dilakukan oleh seseorang'._

.

.

"katakan kenapa pangeran bisa terluka dibagian itu? dan luka seperti apa sehingga menyebabkan pangeran pengalami pendarahan?" permaisuri Kibum tidak sabar menginterogasi tabib Donghae saat memanggilnya keistana raja Siwon

"hamba akan mengatakannya setelah semua dayang juga pengawal dan para menteri keluar dari ruangan ini yang mulia!" jawab tabib Donghae terus menunduk

"kalian dengan apa yang dikatakan tabib istana? Keluar kalian semua!" raja Siwon memerintah semua pelayannya keluar dari ruang pribadi raja

"sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi dengan pangeran?" raja Siwon bertanya dengan wajah yang amat cemas

"ampuni hamba yang mulia! Hamba harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Pangeran Sungmin terluka karena beliau telah diperkosa! Seseorang telah memperkosa pangeran Sungmin" jawab tabib istana lemas

"biadab! Apa kau yakin dengan pendapatmu itu? kenapa pangeran bisa mengalami tindakan asuslila seperti itu? bukankah dia memiliki banyak penjaga juga dayang istana yang melayaninya?" permaisuri Kibum berdiri dan berteriak tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya

"satu – satunya cara adalah memeriksa semua penjaga istana yang bertugas di istana pangeran!" saran kepala hwarang Hyukjae

"hukum hamba karena hamba harus mengatakan berita yang tak kalah mengejutkan ini yang mulia! Dayang istana yang melayani pangeran Sungmin mengatakan bahwa sebelum kejadian ditemukannya pangeran pingsan, putera mahkota datang berkunjung keistana pangeran dan memaksa masuk kedalam kamar mandi pangeran. Setelah itu putera mahkota menguncinya dari dalam!" tabib Donghae berkata dengan wajah yang amat pucat memandang raja Siwon memelas

"dewa sedang menghukumku permaisuri!" raja Siwon ambruk karena terpukul

"chona! Chona!" teriak permaisuri Kibum berusaha membangunkan raja Siwon yang lemas

"tidak mungkin putera mahkota melakukannya! Katakan padaku siapa dayang yang berani mengarang cerita semacam itu?" wajah cantik permaisuri Kibum memerah membentak tabib Donghae

"banyak orang yang melihatnya yang mulia! Termasuk pengawal dan beberapa dayang putera mahkota!"

"rahasiakan luka yang dialami pangeran Sungmin! Aku tidak ingin nama baik putera mahkota tercoreng sehingga merubah nasibnya menjadi seorang raja dinegeri ini!" dada permaisuri Kibum mengembang dan mengempis dengan deru nafas yang cepat memandangi tabib juga kepala hwarang dan menteri Hankyung secara bergantian

"yang mulia!" menteri Hankyung terlihat begitu kecewa

"permaisuriku! Kau tidak sepantasnya bersikap seperti itu! jika putera mahkota bersalah maka kita harus menghukumnya!" raja Siwon yang masih lemas berusaha membuka mata permaisuri Kibum

"shiroo! Putera mahkota adalah anak yang aku lahirkan dari rahimku! 6 tahun lamanya aku menantikan kehadirannya! Aku tidak mungkin merelakan kau menghukumnya chona!" permaisuri Kibum histeris

"yang mulia! Bukankah pangeran Sungmin juga adalah putera yang mulia! Bukankah yang mulia berjanji pada mendiang selir Kim untuk selalu menjaga pangeran Sungmin?" spontan menteri Hankyung mengingatkan, memandang permaisuri dengan begitu tegas

"yang aku lakukan adalah yang seharusnya seorang ibu lakukan untuk anak nya! Pangeran Sungmin bukanlah darah dagingku! Dia hanyalah anak yang dilahirkan seorang selir dan bukan dari benih raja! Dia adalah puteramu bukan? menteri hankyung?" permaisuri melirik sinin kearah menteri Hankyung mengeluarkan kartunya

Blaaassshh

Jantung raja Siwon, tabib Donghae, kepala hwarang Hyukjae dan jantung menteri Hankyung terasa ditusuk belati oleh perkatakaan permaisuri Kibum

"permaisuri! Sadarkah apa yang kau ucapkan itu?" raja Siwon yang sesaat tadi lemas menjadi begitu kuat menatap permaisuri dengan mata terbuka lebar

"hamba mengetahuinya chona! Selir Kim mengandung putera menteri Hankyung! Dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku! Dia sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan menteri Hankyung sebelum denganmu Chona! Beberapa kali. Itulah yang aku dengar dari bibirnya" jawab permaisuri Kibum terus menatap sinis kepada menteri Hankyung

"ampuni hambamu ini dewa langit! Raja yang sangat bodoh dan terlalu berambisi untuk mempertahankan tahtanya" raja Siwon memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang

"sekarang pilihan ada ditanganmu menteri Hankyung! Tutup mulutmu tentang luka yang dialami puteramu itu dan kalian masih bisa tinggal didalam istana ini dan meneruskan hidup kalian seperti sebelumnya. Atau aku akan membongkar penghianatan yang kau lakukan dengan selir raja sehingga melahirkan seorang putera! Nasib terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan adalah diasingkan kedesa terpencil. Itupun jika semua menteri menyetujuinya. Kau tahu dengan pasti hukuman pancung adalah yang paling tepat untuk seorang pengkhianat!" permaisuri Kibum bersikap begitu dingin dan tanpa reaksi yang pasti saat mengancam menteri Hankyung

_'mianata puteraku! Appa harus mengikuti perintah permaisuri dan melepaskan putera mahkota dari perbuatan biadabnya! Eommamu pasti ada cara lain untuk menyerat iblis itu kedalam jurang kematian_'

"hamba akan mengikuti titah anda yang mulia! Hamba akan menutup mulut hamba dan melupakan kejadian yang menimpa pangeran Sungmin!" menteri Hankyung berkata lemas dan putus asa

"mworago! Pangeran Sungmin? Dia bukan anakku! Bukan juga darah dagingku! Aku tidak akan lagi menganggap anak itu adalah seorang pangeran! Jika saja putera mahkota tidak membuatnya terluka, aku sudah akan mengeluarkan anak itu dari istananya!" raja Siwon menggebrak mejanya menatap menteri Hankyung

"kau Hankyung! Aku tahu selir Kim mengkhianatiku dibelakangku denganmu! Aku masih bisa menerima itu. tapi kebohongan yang kau lakukan selama hampir 20 tahun ini padaku tidak bisa aku maafkan! aku selama ini menganggap pangeran adalah darah dagingku sehingga kadang aku mengabaikan putera mahkota karena sikap buruknya. Dan sempat terfikir untuk mengangkatnya kembali menjadi putera mahkota menggantikan putera mahkota Kyuhyun. Aku sangat kecewa padamu" raja Siwon berdiri melangkah meninggalkan ruang pribadinya

"ampuni hamba Chona! Chona!" menteri Hankyung bersujud dibelakang raja memohon ampunan

Raja Siwon terus berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya juga meninggalkan permaisuri, tabib istana, kepala hwarang juga menteri Hankyung.

.

.

sejak kejadian pemerkosaan yang dialaminya, pangeran Sungmin menjadi sangat murung dan tidak pernah lagi keluar dari kamarnya untuk sekedar mengunjungi permaisuri yang selama ini sangat menyayanginya. Pangeran juga putera mahkota tidak pernah mengetahui tentang percakapan yang terjadi didalam ruang pribadi raja. Hingga saat ini baik putera mahkota maupun pangeran Sungmin masih belum tahu tentang status pangeran Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

"yang mulia! Hamba datang membawakan makan malam untuk yang mulia!" ujar dayang istana Lee masuk membawa nampan berisi makan malam milik pangeran Sungmin

Dayang istana Lee melihat nampan yang tergeletak diatas lantai kayu itu dengan makanan yang masih utuh, tanda pangeran Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

"yang mulia! Makan siangmu masih utuh! Apakah yang mulia sama sekali tidak memakannya?" tanya dayang Lee begitu cemas

Pangeran Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap kosong kearah luar pintu istananya. Dia lalu tersenyum pada sesuatu yang kasat mata. Dia lalu berdiri lemas kemudian melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang berat dan agak dipincang karena luka di anusnya masih menganga

"yang mulia! Anda mau kemana?" tanya dayang Lee mengejar pangeran Sungmin

Pangeran Sungmin tetap membisu dan terus melangkah seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya.

Semua pengawal dan penjaga juga dayang istana yang bertugas melayaninya tidak mampu menahan langkah sang pangeran yang begitu teguh melewati semua orang yang menghalau langkahnya.

Pangeran Sungmin melangkah melawati dinginnya malam diistana dengan kaki telanjang. Pandangannya tegak lurus kearah depan seolah ada yang menuntunnya. Dan langkah itu berhenti didepan ruangan musik yang sangat sepi dimana tidak ada satu orang pengawalpun yang berjaga disana

"apa yang ingin anda lakukan ditempat ini yang mulia?" tanya kacung Goo

"buka paksa ruangan itu sekarang juga!" perintah pangeran Sungmin dingin dan begitu datar tanpa ekspresi saat mengatakannya

"mwo? Hamba harus membuka ruangan musik itu?" kacung Goo meyakinkan apa yang baru didengarnya

"buka sekarang juga!" kembali pangeran Sungmin memerintah sambil melangkah maju semakin dekat dengan pintu itu

"apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat ini?" tanya raja Siwon dimana tabib Donghae, hwarang Hyukjae yang diikuti semua pengawal raja juga beberapa dayang istana kebetulan melewati tempat itu sesaat setelah pintu ruang musik itu berhasil dibuka oleh kacung Goo.

Pangeran Sungmin melangkah masuk tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan raja yang kini sudah mulai membencinya. Sementara semua pelayannya diam diluar karena raja dan semua pengikutinya mendekati mereka.

"apa yang dia lakukan didalam?" raja Siwon melangkah cepat mengikuti langkah pangeran Sungmin. Tabib Donghae, hwarang Hukjae juga pengikuti raja menyusul langkah raja dibelakang

Pangeran Sungmin terus melangkah menyusuri lorong dimana alat musik tradisional Korea tersusun rapi diatas rak tinggi dan besar. Langkah itu berbelok kearah kanan menuju ruangan guru seni biasa beristirahat. Raja beserta semua pengikutinya sudah semakin dekat dengan langkah misterius pangeran Sungmin.

Sreeet

Pintu kayu berjendela kertas itu digeser pangeran Sungmin dengan pelan. Lalu pemandangan tak pantas pun terlihat dengan sangat jelas olehnya, raja Siwon, tabib Donghae, hwarang Hyukjae juga semua pengikut raja.

Yah pemandangan dimana bokong putera mahkota telanjang yang sedang berdiri membelakangi pintu bergerak maju mundur dibelakang seseorang yang terlihat sedang menungging lengkap dengan desahan mesumnya.

Bruk

Jantung Raja Siwon tidak kuat menahan keterkejutannya sehingga ambruk tak sadarkan diri melihat pemandangan hina yang dilakukan seorang putera mahkota.

"chona!" teriak tabib Donghae juga hwarang Hyukjae segera merangkul raja Siwon

Mendengar keributan itu, putera mahkota segera mengeluarkan vitalnya dari anus Xie Che lalu menoreh kearah suara

Jleeeb

Dadanya terasa ditusuk sembilu melihat raja Siwon juga semua pengikutnya didalam ruang musik itu dan menyaksikan aksinya yang tengah melakukan anal sex dengan sesama namja.

Pangeran Sungmin tetap berdiri tanpa bereaksi melihat kelakuan bejat namja yang sudah memperkosanya. Lalu dia terkulai lemah ambruk diatas lantai juga tidak sadarkan diri.

"chona!" putera mahkota berkata gugup segera memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Berbading terbalik dengan tingkah Xie Che terlihat begitu santai dan tenang saat memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"apakah chona melihatku tabib?" tanya putera mahkota merapihkan pakaiannya

"angkat segera chona keistananya! Aku akan segera memeriksanya!" perintah tabib Donghae tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan putera mahkota

"aku bertanya padamu tabib! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku!" bentak putera mahkota melangkah lebah menyusul rombongan raja Siwon

"yang mulia! Kau hanya berlalu begitu saja? Kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja seperti ini?" Xie Che mulai berulah memancing amarah putera mahkota

"apa kau sudah gila hah? Kau lihat sendiri chona melihat kita berbuat tidak pantas didalam ruang musik ini! Seharusnya kau khawatir akan nasibmu esok hari! Berdoalah semoga kau tidak dihukum pancung" bentak putera mahkota berlari keluar ruang musik

_'aku memang sudah lama mati yang mulia! Lihatlah esok hari! Aku akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya'_

Pangeran Sungmin segera diangkat untuk dipindahkan kedalam istananya oleh pengawal yang bertugas melayaninya.

.

.

.

"berhenti kataku! Apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan aku?" bentak putera mahkota berlari menghalau pengawal yang sedang mengangkat raja

"jaga sikapmu yang mulia! Ingat kami semua menyaksikan perbuatan bejadmu bersama pemusik Cina itu! semoga chona tidak apa – apa sehingga mampu meneruskan tahtanya dan kembali menjadi raja yang bijaksana memimpin negeri ini! Karena Kami tidak sudi memiliki raja seperti anda yang mulia!" tabib Donghae berkata ketus sekali dan terlihat dai begitu kecewa terhadap putera mahkota

"kalian aku perintahkan untuk mengurung yang mulia putera mahkota ditempat yang jauh dari istana permaisuri! Bungkam mulutnya agar tidak bersuara! Bebaskan dia setelah chona benar – benar sadar!" hwarang Hyukjae memerintahkan anak buahnya

"baik tuan!" respon anak buah langsung mengikat putera mahkota

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan lancang kalian! Ingat aku adalah putera mahkoa" teriak putera mahkota saat ketiga orang hwarang menyeretnya.

Malam itu Putera mahkota Kyuhyun dikurung ditempat khusus yang dibuat raja Siwon untuk menghukum keturunannya jika berbuat salah. Hwarang Hyukjae berniat akan memberitahukan permaisuri esok harinya dan menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi didalam ruang musik itu.

.

.

.

'Aaaaaaaaaa" teriak seorang pemusik yeoja saat memasuki ruang musik dipagi hari

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya pemusik senior yang baru saja datang

"lihatlah!" pemusik yeoja itu menunjuk kearah dimana Xie Che tergantung dengan kain melilit dilehernya dengan lidah menjulur mengeluarkan lendir juga mata terbuka sangat lebar menunjukan kesan seram

"Xie Che!" pemusik senior segera berlari menahan kaki Xie Che

"sunbae! Dia sudah mati!" ujar pemusik yeoja menatap pemusik senior gemetaran

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia sampai begitu picik melakukan bunuh diri seperti ini?" pemusik senior segera melepaskan kaki Xie Che yang menggantung dari pelukannya lalu metanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang tergeletak diatas meja tak jauh dari tempat Xie Che tergantung.

Pemusik senior itu segera mengambil amplop kemudian membukanya lalu membaca tulisan tangan Xie Che diatas selembar kertas yang isinya

_"ampuni hamba dewa langit! _

_Hamba mendahului takdirmu untuk menemuiMu lebih cepat._

_Hamba sudah tidak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk menanggung malu atas perbuatan keji putera mahkota terhadap hamba dan sudah disaksikan raja beserta rombongannya_

_Tujuan hamba menulis pesan ini adalah hamba ingin istana lebih bisa membuka matanya akan prilaku menyimpang yang dimiliki putera mahkota_

_Istana yang besar dan agung ini tidak pantas memiliki seorang putera mahkota yang menyukai sesama jenis juga begitu keji_

_Hamba ingin sekali putera mahkota dapat dihukum seberat – beratnya_

_Sehingga tidak akan ada lagi korban yang menjadi pelampiasan hasrat sexualnya seperti hamba_

_Biarlah hamba yang terakhir mengalaminya_

_Semoga tidak akan ada lagi koban yang menangis merintih kesakitan karena kegilaannya'_

Kedua pemusik itu tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya setelah membaca isi surat yang ditinggalkan Xie Che.

"eottokhe? Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan surat ini?" tanya pemusik yeoja

"kita serahkan pada menteri Hankyu! Xie adalah keponakannya!" jawab pemusik senior

Kedua pemusik itu berhamburan keluar ruang musik untuk memberitahukan tentang peristiwa bunuh diri yang dilakukan Xie Che didalam ruang musik itu. seketika suasana istana menjadi kisruh dan carut marut seiring jatuh sakitnya raja Siwon, peristiwa pingsan pengeran Sungmin, adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan putera mahkota bersama seorang namja yang kini sudah bunuh diri.

.

.

**At the Queen palace**

Dayang istana sedang memakaikan pakaian kebesaran sang permaisuri yang sementara ini akan menggantikan peran sang raja yang masih sakit terkena serangan jantung.

Kabar miring tertang penyimpangan sang putera mahkota sudah menyebar dengan sangat luas. Kali ini menteri Hankyung bekerja sama dengan kubu menteri Kim Young Won untuk merencanakan sebuah conspiracy untuk menggulingkan raja karena sikap buruk sang putera mahkota.

Mereka menghasut para Sarjana juga beberapa bangsawan dan kerabat kerajaan untuk melakukan protes terhadap raja. Terdengar diluar istana teriakan para Sarjana juga para bangsawan yang meminta istana menghukum putera mahkota dengan mengasingkannya kepengasingan.

"apakah kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?" tanya permaisuri melangkah pelan setengah berbisik pada kacungnya

"sudah yang mulia! Putera mahkota sudah aman sekarang! Hamba sudah menyembunyikan putera mahkota dirumah hamba!" jawab kacung

"jadi seperti inikah akhir masa kepemimpinan raja Siwon? Dukun Boa ternyata benar seharusnya kami mengikuti sarannya dulu!" sesal permaisuri menahan tangisnya

"yang mulia!" lirih para pengikutnya

"aku harus menghadapi mereka semua!" permaisuri melebarkan langkahnya menuju ruangan dimana singgasana raja berada begitu juga dengan para menteri dan pejabat istana sudah berkumpul disana

.

.

Permaisuri sudah berdiri dihadapan para menteri yang terus saja memohon untuk menghapus nama Choi Kyuhyun sebagai putera mahkota dan meminta istana untuk segera menyiapkan pengganti raja yang sedang sakit parah. Mengingat penyakit jantung pada masa itu merupakan penyakit yang sangat mematikan dan tabib istana akan menyerah dan berpasrah menunggu keajaiban dari dewa langit.

"apa kalian semua tidak takut dituduh sebagai pengkhianat? Chona masih hidup sementara kalian sudah begitu meributkan untuk mencari penggantinya?" bentak permaisuri menatap menteri satu persatu

"yang mulia! Rakyat tidak bisa menunggu lama dan membiarkan mereka gelisah karena tidak memiliki pemimpin yang sehat dan duduk dikursi raja! Ditambah dengan tuntutan mereka akan hukuman yang harus segera dijatuhkan pada putera mahkota. Bukankah sudah seharusnya istana menunjukan kebijaksanaannya?" kilah menteri Jungwon tegas sedikit melirik menteri Hankyung

"aku sudah menghukum putera mahkota dan mengasingkannya kedesa yang sangat jauh! Jika diantara kalian ada yang meragukannya. Kalian bisa menyusulnya kedesa itu" jawab permaisuri berbohong

"sejak kapan yang mulia mengasingkan putera mahkota? Kenapa kami tidak pernah mengetahuinya?" menteri Hankyung menyela menatap permaisuri Kibum dengan puas dan licik

"saat tengah malam! Dimana kalian sedang berkonspirasi untuk menjatuhkan raja!" sindir permaisuri mengena menatap semua menterinya dingin

"yang mulia! Yang mulia!" tiba – tiba satu kacung yang bertugas melayani pangeran Sungmin berteriak membuat kegaduhan

"ada apa?" tanya permaisuri dengan nada tinggi

"pangeran Sungmin menghilang! Sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam menculiknya dari istana! Mereka melukai beberapa pengawal dan penjaga" jawab kacung berlutut

"mwo?" permaisuri Kibum terlihat begitu putus asa melirik kearah menteri Hankyung dengan ekspresi kalut berusaha menutupi rasa puasnya karena dia bersama putera mahkotalah dalang dibalik penculikan pangeran Sungmin

_'jika puteraku tidak bisa naik tahta menjadi seorang raja! Aku juga tidak ingin kau yang hanyalah anak selir dan seorang menteri! Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang raja diistana ini'_

**_tbc_**

**_ga bisa banyak chitchat_**

**_udh jam 2 malem nih_**

**_minta review aja yang yang banyak kasih tau pendapat kalian di chapter ini_**

**_next chap adalah terakhir seting kerajaan dan berubah kemasa modern_**

**_mian update telat_**

**_gomawo_**

**_deepbow_**

**_saranghae wo ai ni aishiteru_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

** At the devious vilage **

Dukun Boa baru saja selesai bersemedi. Kedua kakinya bersila dengan tangan merapat didepan dada. Perlahan matanya terbuka lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"apa yang sudah aku katakan ternyata terjadi! Istana akan segera mengalami kehancuran jika arwah itu masih bertahan disana" dukun Boa meneteskan air matanya berkata pada asistennya yang juga dihukum dipengasingan

"semua itu adalah hukuman bagi keluarga raja yang tidak mau mendengar apa yang guru katakan" balas asisten yang begitu setia melayani dukun Boa

"arwah itu begitu kuat sehingga mampu mengisi tubuh seorang bocah Cina yang sudah mati dan hidup seperti manusia normal lainnya hingga dewasa! Arwah itu memang sungguh membawa ambisi yang sangat besar dihari kematiannya" dukun Boa terus memejamkan matanya

"bocah Cina? Nugu?" tanya asisten begitu penasaran

"seorang bocah penyakitan yang sengaja dibawa dari Cina. Sepertinya seseorang sudah melakukan ritual membangkitkan arwah. Tubuh Bocah itu dipakai sebagai alat agar arwah itu bisa masuk dan tumbuh kembali hidup menjalankan ambisinya." Jawab dukun Boa bergidig

"lalu apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini guru?" tanya sang asistem dengan wajah ketakutan

"istana akan kehilangan raja Siwon yang agung itu! permaisuri, begitu juga dengan pangerann" jawab dukun Boa membuka matanya.

"sebenarnya arwah siapa yang menguasai istana itu guru?" asisten bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat penasaran

"arwah selir raja yang mati bunuh diri karena membawa rasa sakit dan penasaran juga ambisi yang sangat tinggi" jawab dukun Boa lalu membaca mantera

.

.

.

Permaisuri Kibum keluar istananya tergopoh – gopoh memakai hanbok biasa tanpa ijin dari raja Siwon yang masih terbaring sakit. Diikuti pengikutinya yang setia, permaisuri masuk kedalam keretanya lalu diangkat para pengawal istana menuju dimana putera mahkota disembunyikan. Rumah seorang bangsawan yang masih kerabat raja adalah tempat dimana putera mahkota berada.

Cahaya temaram dari obor yang membantu sedikit penerangan rumah bangsawan itu. permaisuri turun dari keretanya bergegas masuk kedalam satu - satunya kamar yang masih menyala.

"puteraku! Putera mahkotaku" permaisuri terharu saat melihat putera kesayangannya duduk bertekuk lutut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lututnya

"yang mulia!" putera mahkota mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat tirus juga begitu pucat segera berdiri memeluk permaisuri

"bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini puteraku? Apakah seorang yeoja sama sekali tidak mampu memberimu gairah? Kenapa kau harus tidak normal seperti itu puteraku" tanya permaisuri melihat tubuh putera mahkota dari atas hingga kebawah dengan derai air mata membasahi pipinya

"hamba hanya mengagumi kecantikan yang mulia permaisuri! Bagi hamba tidak ada yeoja yang bisa membuat hamba kagum selain yang mulia permaisuri! Dalam kebimbangan itu tiba – tiba datanglah Xie Che dengan semua pesonanya yang mulia! Hamba tidak mampu menjelaskannya kenapa hamba bisa begitu tertarik akan sosok namja itu! hamba seperti terhipnotis oleh pesonanya" air bening mulai menggenangi mata putera mahkota, wajahnya begitu terluka

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin? Kenapa kau memperkosanya?" wajah permaisuri memerah lalu kedua matanya berkaca – kaca

"seseorang berbisik menuntunku masuk kedalam istana Sungmin hyung! langkahku terasa begitu ringan saat melewati semua pelayan juga dayang yang bertugas melayani Sungmin Hyung. langkah itu membawa hamba masuk keruang pribadinya, yang mulia! Dan tatoo itu seperti sebuah medan magnet yang mampu menarik hamba untuk mendekatinya. Lalu terjadilah" putera mahkota menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya

"seorang dukun pernah meramalkan kalau ada sosok arwah yang akan mengganggumu puteraku! Dukun itu berkata arwah itu akan membawa kehancuran pada istana melalui sikap dan tindakanmu! Dukun itu juga berkata jika kami tidak mengasingkan dirimu dari istana untuk menjauhkanmu dari arwah itu makan istana akan hancur, begitu juga dengan yang mulia! Bahkan menurut dukun itu, Sungminpun akan mati bunuh diri" cerita permaisuri menyeka air matanya memeluk putera mahkota

"dimana dukun itu sekarang yang mulia? Kita harus memanggilnya kembali untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini!" putera mahkota tampak begitu antusias

"dukun itu sudah diasingkan kesebuah desa terpencil atas perintahku puteraku! Aku tidak sanggup mendengar ramalannya yang begitu buruk tentang masa depanmu juga istana" jawab permaisuri penuh sesal

"apakah begitu sulit untuk membawanya kembali?" putera mahkota terlihat begitu penasaran

"entahlah! Entahlah puteraku! Satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui! Sungmin sudah disekap digudang rumah ini! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada eommamu ini! Lakukan sesuatu yang sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan hidupmu puteraku!" permaisuri menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat lelah.

.

.

.

Sebelum langit benar – benar terang, permaisuri bergegas untuk kembali ke istana. Membiarkan tawanannya yang disekap digudang belakang dirumah yang sama dimana putera mahkota berada kelaparan tanpa memberinya makan malam.

Suasa istana begitu panik dan tampak kikuk saat permaisuri baru saja tiba diistana. Seorang hwarang istana salah satu orang dari kubu menteri Jungwon mencegat kereta permaisuri dan memintanya untuk berhenti dan keluar dari keretanya.

"kenapa kau begitu lancang memintaku untuk keluar? Aku adalah permaisuri diistana ini?" bentak permaisuri dari dalam kereta

"yang mulia bukankah seharusnya saat ini berada didalam istana raja?" hwarang itu menyindir halus pada permaisuri

"apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" bentak permaisuri terpancing untuk keluar dari keretanya

"saat ini semua pejabat istana juga menteri dan kepala hwarang sedang berdoa didepan istana raja. Tabib Donghae sedang memeriksa yang mulia raja yang semalam berteriak mengeluhkan sakitnya! Dimana yang mulia selama ini?" sindir hwarang itu dengan wajah sinis

"lancang kau!" permaisuri menampar pipi sang hwarang dengan sangat keras lalu berlari menuju istana raja.

.

.

"chona! Chona! Chona" terdengar riuhnya teriakan para bangsawan, pejabat istana juga para menteri bersuduj lalu bangun dan bersujud kembali dengan derai air mata membuat langkah permaisuri menjadi berat untuk sampai istana raja Siwon

"apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" teriak permaisuri histeris

Kepala hwarang Hyukjae segera menghampiri permaisuri lalu memberi hormat dengan membungkun

"yang mulia! Yang mulia raja telah berpulang baru saja! Chona menyerah untuk berjuang melanjutkan hidupnya memimpin negeri ini" kepala hwarang Hyukjae berkata dan berhasil membuat permaisuri jatuh tersungkur hingga tidak sadarkan diri

Raja Siwon wafat dalam usianya yang belum genap 50 tahun. Meninggalkan istana dengan segudang masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Sebelum ajal menjemputnya, raja Siwon meminta tabib istana untuk memanggilkan menteri Hankyung mendekatinya.

"maafkan aku sahabatku! Aku telah merebut tunanganmu dan menghancurkan hidupmu! Membiarkanmu menua tanpa keluarga. Sebagai permohonan maafku, aku titipkan istana ini ditangan puteramu yang bijak itu. aku percaya dibawah kepemimpinannya istana ini akan jauh lebih agung dari yang sudah aku ciptakan. Berjanjilah akan membuat pangeran Sungmin menjadi raja dinegeri ini" nafas raja Siwon semakin berat dengan suara yang sangat parau lalu dia berhenti bernafas dengan mata sedikit terbuka.

Begitulah saat – saat kematiannya. Raja Siwon berpesan untuk menjadikan pangeran Sungmin menjadi raja di negeri itu. pesan terakhir itu mampu didengar semua orang yang ada didalam kamar itu.

.

.

Istana yang masih berduka atas kematian rajanya, kini harus berusaha keras mencari dimana pangeran Sungmin calon raja selanjutnya berada. Kepala hwarang juga menteri pertahanan membagi tugas semua anak buahnya untuk mencari pangeran Sungmin hingga ditemukan.

Permaisuri Kibum yang terbukti bersalah karena meninggalkan istana tanpa seijin raja. Mendapatkan hukuman gantung dari menteri pertahanan. Permaisuri dituduh merupakan seorang pengkhianat karena sikap gegabahnya dimalam yang naas itu. dalam suasana hati yang masih berduka atas kematian raja Siwon yang sangat dicintainya permaisuri juga mendengar gosip menyeruak tentang pesan terakhir raja yang meminta pengangkatan pangeran Sungmin untuk menjadi raja selanjutnya. Duka atas kehilangan suami tercinta terhapus oleh rasa kecewa yang amat dalam karena isi pesan sang raja.

"aku harus pergi dari sini! Aku harus pergi sebelum hukuman itu dijatuhkan padaku!" permaisuri berlalu lalang didalam penjara istana dengan hanbok putihnya yang sudah dinodai darah akibat hukuman yang diterimanya, rambut terurai kusut juga wajah yang penuh dengan memar

"yang mulia! Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tiba – tiba tabib istana Donghae yang diam – diam selama ini mengaguminya bahkan menaruh hati padanya datang berkunjung dengan wajah iba

"satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku adalah jaga putera mahkota dengan baik! Pastikan dia hidup dengan layak meski tidak menjadi raja diistana ini! Pastikan dia mendapatkan pasangan hidup dan memiliki keluarga! Aku rela menjalankan hukumanku esok pagi dan mati dengan tenang menyusul yang mulia raja" jawab permaisuri dengan senyum damai meski terlihat dia begitu terluka

"yang mulia!" tabib Donghae tak kuasa menahan tangisnya meratapi nasib tragis cinta pertamanya yang tak terbalaskan.

.

.

.

Seorang algojo sudah bersiap diposisinya untuk menggantung permaisuri menjalankan hukumannya. Sebuah tambang sudah terpasang dengan sempurna dimana leher mulus sang permaisuri akan berada menganggantung disana.

Banyak kaum bangsawan yang memang antipati pada permaisuri datang tberbondong – bondong untuk menyaksikan hari penghukuman itu. begitu juga dengan rakyat jelata berduyung – duyung membawa serta hewan ternak juga anak – anak kecilnya diatan pundak.

Permaisuri Kibum dipapah tiga orang pengawal berjalan menuju tempat eksekusi. Dengan wajah yang sesekali menghadap keatas langit lalu mata terpejam, bibir permaisuri menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman luka.

'aku akan segera menyusulmu yang mulia walau dengan cara yang sangat berbeda! Namaku tidak akan tertulis dengan indah didalam sejarah negeri ini! Aku akan dikenal sebagai seorang pengkhianat karena rasa cinta yang terlalu besar yang aku miliki untukmu juga untuk puteraku! Sambutlah aku dengan cinta yang selalu sama yang mulia! Maka aku rela meski saat ini aku akan digantung dan disaksikan jutaan pasang mata' permaisuri Kibum melangkah semakin dekat dengan tambang yang akan menggantungnya memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum damai saat algojo itu menjatuhkan bangku yang menyanggah kedua kakinya

"hhkkk hkkk hkkk" terdengar permaisuri Kibum sekarat saat kerongkongannya sudah tidak teraliri oksigen yang mengisi organnya

Lalu permaisuri mati dengan lidah menjulur, mata terbuka dan air liur keluar disekitar mulutnya melalui lidahnya.

Dan diantara jutaan pasang mata yang menyaksikan hukuman itu, adalah mata putera mahkota dengan pakaian lusuh seperti rakyat jelata, topi caping menutupi sebagian wajahnya ikut melihat bagaimana satu – satunya yeoja yang dikaguminya didunia ini meregangkan nyawa.

_'selamat jalan yang mulia permaisuri! Hamba akan selalu mengagumimu, hamba akan selalu mencintaimu, hamba berjanji akan melakukan hal yang berguna untuk hidup hamba. Hamba akan menghentikan rencana istana untuk mengangkat Sungmin menjadi raja selanjutnya'_

.

.

.

Langkah putera mahkota tergopoh menuju gudang dimana pangeran Sungmin disekap.

Brak

Pintu gudang dibuka dengan sangat kasar.

"kau akan mati ditanganku Choi Sungmin! Nasibmu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik ditanganku!" putera mahkota Kyuhyun menghampiri pangeran Sungmin lalu mencekiknya

Didalam gudang yang selalu sepi tanpa dijaga oleh siapapun, putera mahkota Kyuhyun melancarkan kembali aksi bejadnya menyodomi pangeran Sungmin dengan membabi buta juga brutal. Dia tidak mengindahkan teriakan juga rintihan sakit dari pangeran Sungmin yang memang lemah karena dibiarkan kelaparan tanpa memberinya makan.

"aku mohon lepaaskan akuuuu" satu dari rintihan pangeran Sungmin terdengar lirih

"puaskan aku makhluk bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah membuka mulutmu itu pada siapapun" putera mahkota terus mendorong vitalnya masuk kedalam anus yang penuh dengan darah itu

Dalam pikirannya, putera mahkota mengira pangeran Sungminlah yang sudah membongkar ketidak normalannya sebagai seorang namja pada istana. Ditambah kehadiran pangeran Sungmin diruang musik saat raja Siwon juga para pengikutnya memergoki dirinya sedang bercinta dengan Xie Che bocah Cina dimana arwah selir Heechul berada didalamnya. Itu sebabnya kebenciannya terhadap pangeran Sungmin semakin besar dan semakin besar.

Didalam gudang itu, pangeran Sungmin menjadi budak sex seharian hingga malam menjelang. Saat langit sudah gelap, dan hasrat sudah terpuaskan, putera mahkota menyeret pangeran Sungmin keluar dari gudang itu dan menutupi wajah pangeran Sungmin dengan karung beras.

Dinginnya malam, ditambah suasana seram atas meninggalnya permaisuri karena hukuman gantung, membuat jalanan menjadi sangat sepi. Melancarkan niat keji seorang putera mahkota yang hendak membunuh rivalnya.

Sebuah sungai dengan bebatuan terjal mengelilinya menjadi tujuannya mengeksekusi pangeran Sungmin. Suara riak air menjadi saksi saat putera mahkota mengikat kedua tangan sang pangeran kebelakang bokongnya, mengikat kedua kakinya lalu membuka penutup kepalanya.

"disinilah hidupmu akan berakhir anak selir! Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi raja! Begitu juga kau! Aku tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan kau duduk disinggasana yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Pergilah keneraka dan temui ibumu yang terkutuk itu" putera mahkota Kyuhyun mencelupkan kepala pangeran Sungmin, mengangkatnya kembali lalu mencelupkan kembali

"uhuuuk uhuuk" pangeran Sungmin terbatuk berusaha mengeluarkan air sungai yang masuk kedalam paru parunya

"ahhaa sebelum kau mati apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan?" putera mahkota bertanya lalu menjilati air yang membasahi wajah pangeran Sungmin

"cuuuiiiih!" pangeran Sungmin meludahi wajah putera mahkota tanpa berkata sepatah katapun

"brengsek!" bentak putera mahkota menampar wajah manis pangeran Sungmin

Byuuurrrrr

Tubuh dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat pangeran Sungmin dijatuhkan kedalam sungai yang dalam itu. pangeran Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ikatan dikedua tangan dan kakinya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dari ajal yang akan menjemputnya.

_'aku akan mengutuk semua manusia bejat yang tidak bermoral macam kau Choi Kyuhyun! Manusia abnormal yang menyukai sesama jenis! Aku akan membantai semua keturunanmu untuk menemaniku disungai ini! Aku akan terus hidup untuk mencari keturunanmu! Hingga dunia ini berakhir' _sumpah pangeran Sungmin monolog sebelum malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya.

.

.

Jenasah pengaran Sungmin tidak pernah ditemukan sehingga istana masih terus mencari dimana dirinya berada. Pada akhirnya istana memilih putera dari seorang kerabat raja menjadi raja selanjutnya karena pangeran Sungmin tidak pernah ditemukan.

Putera mahkota menjadi seorang petualang yang nomaden. Mengganti marganya menjadi Cho Kyuhyun, merubah statusnya menjadi rakyat biasa. Karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa, putera mahkota mampu memikat banyak gadis disetiap desa yang dia singgahi. Membayangkan wajah pangeran Sungmin juga wajah Xie Che saat melakukan sex dengan yeoja yang mendekatinya, putera mahkota mampu menghamili banyak yeoja dan memberinya keturunan disetiap desa. Putera mahkota pergi dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menikahi satu yeoja pun yang dihamilinya.

Begitulah seterusnya hingga suatu hari seorang namja tua membawa emosi didadanya karena puterinya dihamili sang Don Juan, memanah dada putera mahkota yang sedang minum air sungai dimana anak panahnya sudah dilumuri bisa dari ular jatuh terkapar kedalam sungai lalu tewas seketika didalam sungai itu.

.

.

**Five hundred year later**

Sepasang kekasih sesama jenis sedang bermesraan didalam sebuah mobil Van didepan sungai dengan air yang amat tenang. Sungai itu memang sangat sepi dan berkesan seram sehingga sering dimanfaatkan pasangan mesum untuk berbuat tak senonoh disekitarnya.

Saking panasnya ciuman disertai petting itu mampu menggoyangkan mobil Van tersebut. Tiba – tiba secara misterius air sungai itu bergerak memutar membentuk lingkaran lalu perlahan naik membentuk sebuah air mancur yang sangat indah. Membuat konsentrasi pasangan gay itu terpecai hingga memperhatikan keindahan air mancur itu.

"chagiya lihatlah! Air mancur itu begitu indah" seru sang seme

"nee benar benar indah!" respon sang uke merapihkan celananya

Clek,,,, buk

Pintu mobil itu dibuka lalu ditutup kembali oleh namja berperan seme mendekati sungai dengan air mancur misterius itu. dia terus melangkah mendekati sungai dan membiarkan kaki dan celana panjangnya basah

"chagiya kau mau kemana?" teriak sang uke ikut keluar dari mobil itu

Seperti terhipnotis, namja itu terus melangkah masuk kedalam Sungai yang sudah membasahi dadanya. Terus berjalan menghampiri air mancur yang semakin tinggir pancurannya itu

"chagiya!" teriak sang uke ikut masuk dan mulai membasahi kakinya

Sementara sang seme semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan air mancur itu lalu tiba – tiba namja itu terhisap masuk kedalam lingkaran dimana air mancur itu berpusat. Namja seme itu hilang begitu saja ditelan air mancur yang semakin tinggi menjulang

"chagiyaaaaaa!" teriak sang uke histeris dan ikut terhisap lingkaran air mancur misterius itu

Tiga hari kemudian jasad dua namja mesum itu ditemukan seorang pemancing yang biasa memancing disungai itu. jasad dua namja itu sudah membengkak dan membiru dimana bau busuk begitu menyengat. Namja yang berperan sebagai seme adalah seorang model mahasiswa popular disebuah Universitas ternama di Korea yaitu Inha University sementara namja berperan sebagai uke adalah mahasiswa disebuah universitas yang juga ternama diluar kota Seoul yaitu Kyunghee University.

Kematian tragis kedua namja itu menjadi topik hangat dan menjadi tending tropic dibahas disebuah jejaring sosial membuat sungai yang tadinya tidak memiliki nama itu menjadi sangat terkenal. Ada beberapa netter yang memberi nama sungai itu. mulai dari Haunting River, Dead Lake juga Deadly River.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update juga nih**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**vai sadis yah bikin Kibum ama Ming kaya gtu? #plak**

**vai udh nyelipin tuh masa modernny dikit**

**miane klo bahasanya vulgar n bikin g nyaman yah!**

**miane buat yang kecewa ama chapter ini**

**dijaman kerajaan Kyumin saling benci smp akhir**

**nah dijaman modernya kalian tungguin aja momen romantis mereka yang bisa bikin kalian melting**

**gmn caranya Kyumin bertemu?**

**tungguin next chap yah!**

**review n kasih pendapat kalian ama chapter ini**

**gomawo udh setia baca ff vai**

**gomawo buat reviewers dan readers**

**deep bow buat kalian semua**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**annyeong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_"disinilah hidupmu akan berakhir anak selir! Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi raja! Begitu juga kau! Aku tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan kau duduk disinggasana yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Pergilah keneraka dan temui ibumu yang terkutuk itu"_

Wajah seorang namja yang sangat mirip denganku mengikat tangan seorang namja lainnya yang wajahnya masih begitu samar didekat sebuah sungai yang dalam dengan riak air yang tenang

"uhuuuk uhuuuk"

Namja itu terbatuk sepertinya berusaha untuk membuang semua air yang masuk kesaluran pernafasannya

"sebelum kau mati apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan?" namja yang mirip denganku bertanya sambil menjilati air yang membasahi wajah namja misterius itu

"cuuuiiiih!"

namja misterius itu meludahinya lalu namja yang mirip denganku itu mendorong namja misterius kedalam sungai hingga tenggelam.

.

.

"baiklah buka matamu perlahan Cho Kyuhyun lalu tarik nafasmu dalam dan hembuskan perlahan"

Dokter Kim Kibum seorang konsulen disekolah ternama khusus namja mengakhiri sesi bersama pasiennya bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"mimpi tadi malam itu merupakan mimpi yang kelima kalinya dok! Mimpi yang sama" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk sambil memakai kembali kaus kaki juga sepatunya

"apakah kau memang sangat terganggu dengan mimpi itu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dokter Kim menuliskan obat dalam buku resep untuk Kyuhyun sang pasien

"sangat mengganggu dok! Bukan hanya menggangguku saja tapi juga mengganggu teman satu kamarku"

Kyuhyun meraih tas ranselnya yang berwarna hitam yang dia simpan dipinggir kursi malas tempat pasien mendapatkan hipnoterapy

"aku akan meresepkan obat penenang juga obat tidur yang bila perlu saja kau meminumnya!"

Dokter Kim menyerahkan selembar resep pada Kyuhyun

"nee! Gumapsemida dokter" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membungkuk untuk segera pamit dari konsultannya

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jika mimpi itu datang kembali semoga kau bisa melihat wajah namja yang tenggelam itu siapa tahu wajahnya mungkin adalah salah satu jalan keluar untuk mengatasi mimpi burukmu selama ini"

Dokter Kim berteriak pelan berdiri lalu melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sampai didepan pintu

"semoga dok!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim.

.

.

.

Teeeeet

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran sudah terdengar. Namja berwajah pucat itu segera membereskan semua buku tebalnya masuk kedalam tas ransel berbahan kulit mahal itu. dibelakangnya begitu jahil seorang namja tampan juga begitu tinggi menjulang menarik sabuk kulit namja pucat itu lalu berbisik

"yaa Kyuhyun-ah! aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Fanny! Aku sudah bosan dengannya. Aku sudah memiliki target lain diasrama puteri"

bisik namja tampan merajuk pada sahabatnya

"Changmin-ah! berhentilah mempermainkan hati seorang yeoja aku mohon! Kau memang memiliki ketampanan yang sempurna apakah kau harus selalu seperti itu, memanfaatkan ketampananmu untuk mempermainkan cinta yeoja?"

keluh Kyuhyun memakai tas ranselnya dipunggung

"aku akan terus seperti itu hingga hyungmu mau menerima cintaku!"

jawab namja bernama Changmin mengedipkan satu matanya menggoda sahabatnya itu

"babbo! Dia namja yang normal Changmin-ah! dan dia sudah bertunangan arra!"

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan sahabatnya

"lalu kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu apakah kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatianmu?" Changmin mengejar lalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun melangkah bersama

"turunkan tanganmu itu Shim Changmin! apa kau tidak risih dengan pandangan siswa lainnya melihat kebersamaan kita? Meski kau sudah berganti – ganti pacar yeoja disekolah sebelah tetap saja mereka mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih"

Protes Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Changmin yang merangkul bahunya

"ciih! Sejak kapan kau memikirkan pandangan orang – orang itu? merepotkan saja!"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun setelah memukul pundak Kyuhyun

"kyaaa! Tunggu aku"

Kyuhyun mengejar Changmin lalu mendorongnya dan mereka bercanda.

Seperti itulah kebiasaan yang dilakukan dua sahabat karib yang juga teman satu kamar diasrama sekolah elite khusus namja yang sangat terkenal itu. mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda. Changmin yang besar diluar negeri karena ayahnya adalah seorang duta besar juga eomma yang seorang dokter anak yang sering bertugas di beberapa negara miskin dan korban perang. Meninggalkan Changmin besar tanpa banyak mendapatkan perhatian seorang eomma. Changmin besar dengan pemikiran yang amat terbuka dan bebas seperti yang selama ini dia dapatkan dari orang tuanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dia dibesarkan dikeluarga dengan didikan militer. Ayahnya adalah seorang kepala polisi dikota Seoul dan eomma yang seorang psykolog ternama dikota Seoul. hyung yang juga adalah seorang intel yang begitu menyayangi satu – satunya dongsaeng.

kyuhyun besar dalam disiplin yang tinggi dari appa juga pengajaran etika dan tatakrama juga maner yang amat baik dari eommanya. Pribadi Kyuhyun yang amat tenang juga pembawaan diri yang lugas memang menjadi magnet bagi yeoja untuk dapat mengaguminya. Sering kali Changmin yang merasa jauh lebih tampan merasa tersaingi oleh pesona yang dimiliki Kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"yaa Kyuhyun-ah! tunggu!"

suara seorang namja manis dan terihat cantik meski dia adalah seorang namja berlari kecil mendekatinya

"huuh dia lagi"

keluh Changmin mencibir dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri menunggu orang yang memanggilnya

"Taemin-ah apa apa?"

tanya Kyuhyun lalu menengok Changmin yang sudah berlalu

"dia menjauhiku lagi?"

keluh Taemin manja mempoutkan bibirnya memandangi punggung Changmin yang sudah berlalu

"dia menjadi sangat risih padamu! Kau terlalu ekstrim mendekatinya Taemin-ah! aku sudah bilang dia itu namja yang normal"

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Taemin yang seorang yaoi karena dia begitu menyukai Changmin sejak kelas pertama

"eotteokhe?"

Taemin merajuk manja mengerutkan dahinya

"pelan – pelan saja!"

jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum

"sebenarnya aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin bertanya soal mayat terbaru yang ditemukan disungai angker itu! apakah hyungmu sudah mendapatkan kabar terbaru?"

tanya Taemin yang memang selalu tertarik akan berita kriminal

"hmmm menurut kabar dari Hyung kali ini mayat yang ditemukan adalah mayat seorang supir taksi yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang Gigolo didalam taksinya. Aku sempat merinding mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyung berdasarkan pengakuan gigolo itu. supir taksi yang mengencaninya seperti terhipnotis saat melihat air mancur disungai itu. dia terus berjalan mendekati air mancur itu meski air sungai itu sangatlah dalam. Lalu supir taksi itu tenggelam setelah masuk kedalam kumpulan air mancur itu"

Jawab Kyuhyun bergidig menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari appanya

"yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau bertahan disitu"

teriak Changmin dari gerbang besar menuju asrama

"aku harus pergi! Dia sudah memanggilku!"

Kyuhyun pamit pada Taemin berjalan mundur sambil membungkuk lalu

Bruuk

Rupanya Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan barang yang dibawa orang itu.

Hmmmmm

Orang yang ditabrak Kyuhyun itu sangatlah wangi. Saat Kyuhyun melihat kearah orang itu yang pertama dia lihat adalah rambutnya yang hitam mengkilat dan halus dengan model poni samping menutupi satu matanya yang sedang menunduk memunguti barang yang dijatuhkan Kyuhyun.

"miane! Jeongmal miane"

Kyuhyun jongkok untuk membantu mengambilkan barang yang jatuh

"gwencayeo!"

jawab orang itu dengan suara yang amat lembut dan mampu membius orang yang mendengarnya

deg deg deg

persaan berdebar dirasakan Kyuhyun saat seseorang itu menaikan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang amat manis

_'siapa orang ini? Aku sepertinya baru mellihatnya! Apakah dia seorang namja? Tapi dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja. Yeoja? Tapi pakaiannya terlalu maskulin untuk dipakai yeoja! Ah disekolah ini memang terlalu banyak namja yang cantik' _Kyuhyun terpukau melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya

"baiklah Cho Kyuhyun! Gumapsemida karena kau sudah membantu membawakan barangku!"

ujar orang itu berdiri mengangguk pada Kyuhyun

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

tanya Kyuhyun ikut berdiri mengerutkan dahinya

"name tag yang ada didada kirimu"

jawab orang tersebut menunjukan papan nama Kyuhyun

"ahh nee!"

wajah Kyuhyun memerah tersipu malu

"baiklah! Bisa kau memberiku jalan! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

orang berwajah cantik dan manis terkesan sangat imut itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"ahh miane!"

tingkah kyuhyun yang selalu begitu tenang dan kalem menjadi kikuk dan terlihat konyol saat berhadapan dengan sosok misterius itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau kenapa?"

Taemin bertanya melirik langkah seorang itu melewatinya

"apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui orang yang baru dilihatnya itu

"mola! Aku baru melihatnya"

jawab Taemin cemberut

"aku harus pergi!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang masih keheranan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menjadi kikuk

_'aku harus mengenalnya! Dia satu – satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bingung dan salah tingkah saat berada didekatnya'_

_._

_._

_._

Changmin mulai menstarter mobilnya menunggu Kyuhyun masuk kedalamnya.

Bruk

Pintu mobil Changmin ditutup Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Changmin masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung

"ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

tanya Changmin melajukan mobilnya

"kau lihat orang yang tadi bertubrukan denganku?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya

"ani! Wae?"

jawab Taemin fokus pada kemudinya

"seseorang yang mampu membuatku konyol dihadapannya! Seseorang yang membuatku bingung akan gendernya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat sosok yang baru ditemuinya

"androgini begitu biasanya orang tersebut dinamai"

ujar Changmin sekenanya mengover gigi dan mempercepat laju mobilnya

"androgini?"

tanya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"hmm! Seseorang yang terlihat terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja dan terlalu tampan untuk seorang yeoja. Dia bisa terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan dalam dandanan yang berbeda"

jawab Changmin menerangkan

"ahh begitu!"

Kyuhyun masih terlihat belum memahami

"kau tahu Kim Jaejoong bukan? penyanyi yang aku kenalkan saat ulang tahunku!"

Changmin mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya menatap Kyuhyun

"hmm aku ingat! Aku sempat salah menduga dia adalah seorang yeoja karena dia sangat cantik dibalik pianonya. Aku tidak tahu dia memakai celana panjang"

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian konyol tempo hari dipesta ulang tahun Changmin

"tuh chingu-mu yang tadi itu dia juga bisa disebut seorang androgini. seperti itulah seorang androgini!"

Changmin memutar arah

"kau mau kemana?"

tanya Kyuhyun melihat sekitar jalan

"bukankah kau akan menemaniku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Fanny!"

jawab Changmin mulai memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah studio foto dimana yeoja yang dimaksud berada

"goss! Kenapa kau harus melibatkan aku saat kau akan menyakiti seorang yeoja!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"itulah gunanya seorang teman"

jawab Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah mengimbangi langkah Changmin yang lebar memasuki ruang studio itu. ada banyak yeoja yang memperhatikan kedatangan dua namja super tampan juga tajir.

"oppa!"

sapa seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian sexy berlari menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun

"oppa harus bicara denganmu! Ikuti aku"

Changmin menuntun yeoja bernama Tiffany itu keluar ruang foto

"kau membuatku cemas oppa! Sebenarnya ada apa?"

tanya Tiffany bingung

.

Saat berada diluar studio itu Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia lalu memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan ekspresi kecewa

"kali ini oppa benar – benar akan mengakhiri hubungan kita! Sudah terlalu banyak chingu yang melihat perselingkuhan mu dengan namja itu! begitu juga sahabatku ini! Dia melihatmu bersama namja itu"

ujar Changmin melancarkan niatnya dan melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam percakapannya dengan kekasihnya itu

"mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya menatap Changmin bingung

"dia hanya temanku oppa! Dia fotografer yang biasa memotretku"

Tiffany membela diri melirik kearah Kyuhyun

"kau bilang hanya teman tapi bisa mencium keningmu?"

Changmin menunjukan bukti foto yang dia dapat saat adegan mengecup dahi dia dapat dari salah satu chingunya

"oppaa!"

Tiffany mati kutu kehabisan kata dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

Mobil mewah Changmin sudah memasuki pelataran parkir asrama sekolah. Kyuhyun turun lebih dulu mendahului Changmin yang masih harus memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tepat.

"yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Kau selalu seperti itu. apakah kau pikir aku adalah supirmu?"

protes Changmin teriak sambil mengunci mobilnya dengan alarm

"kau tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku baik – baik saja! Perutku sakit sejak kita masih distudio itu!"

Jawab Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya masuk kedalam asrama tanpa menoreh kearah Changmin.

.

.

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka Kyuhyun yang baru selesai membersihkan dirinya. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dengan menggosok – gosokan handuk itu dikepalanya. Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga besi melingkar itu menuju tempat tidurnya berada.

"kau langsung tidur?"

Tanya Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya melirik kearah tangga yang berada dibelakangnya

"aku cape hari ini! Kau tahukan waktu tidurku lebih banyak dari pada waktu bangunku"

Jawab Kyuhyun melempar handuknya kemuka Changmin sambil terus menyusuri anak tangga besi itu

"sialan!"

Changmin melempar kembali handuk basah itu kesembarang tempat lalu kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

_'aku harap malam ini aku tidak kembali mendapatkan mimpi itu!'_

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah duduk rapi dibangku masing masing menunggu pelajaran pertama yang akan mereka dapatkan. Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan buku History of Korea juga laptopnya. Begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya.

"selamat pagi!"

Terdengar suara seorang menyapa semua siswa yang sudah duduk rapi diatas kursinya

Blash

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa ditusuk saat menoreh kearah pemilik suara tersebut yang sedang berdiri didepan menghadap kearah semua siswa

Tidak hanya bagi Kyuhyun. Pesona misterius yang dimiliki pemilik suara itu mampu menghipnotis seisi kelas hingga tidak mampu memalingkan tatapan mereka dari wajah pemilik suara itu

"selamat pagi!"

Jawab hampir semua Siswa terentak

"anneyeo haseo! Perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin! aku guru sejarah kalian yang baru menggantikan guru Joo yang mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negeri"

Namja cantik yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah mengenalkan dirinya pada semua siswa

"anneyeo haseo guru Lee!"

Ketua siswa menyapa mewakili siswa lainya sambil berdiri

"baiklah sebelum memulai pelajaran aku ingin mengenal kalian satu persatu! Dimulai dari ketua kelas. Siapa namamu?"

Tanya guru Lee memandang ketua kelas bernama Kim Joongwon.

"Kim Joongwon imnida! Aku ketua dikelas ini guru"

Joongwon berdiri membungkuk menghormati guru Lee

.

Lee Sungmin mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya dan menatap wajah mereka untuk menghapalnya. Saat nama Cho Kyuhyun disebutnya, dia lalu tersenyum meski belum melihat wajah pemilik nama itu.

"jadi kau berada dikelas ini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Guru Lee bertanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"nee!"

Balas Kyuhyun tersipu malu hingga wajahnya memerah

Beberapa siswa saling memandang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang aneh juga tingkah guru yang sok akrab pada Kyuhyun. Ya disekolah khusus namja itu, sebuah hubungan yang dijalin dengan sangat akrab antar siswa bisa menjadi sebuah pembahasan yang luar biasa. Sentuhan tangan, sebuah rangkulan juga tatapan yang intens bisa menimbulkan persepsi yang berbeda dikalangan siswa yang kesehariannya tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja.

Dalam satu bulan, semua siswa yang tinggal diasrama hanya dibolehkan sebanyak 2 kali saja untuk bisa menikmati dunia diluar asrama sekolah. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun juga Changmin kemarin saat memutuskan hubungan cinta antara Changmin dan Tiffany.

"pelajaran apa yang paling kau sukai Cho Kyuhyun?"

Guru Lee kembali bertanya tanpa melanjutkan untuk mengabsen siswa lainnya yang belum dipanggil

"matematika!"

Jawab Kyuhyun melihat kekiri dan kanan teman satu kelasnya

"aku yakin kau akan segera menyukai pelajaran sejarah"

Guru Lee menutup buku absen lalu melangkah menuju mejanya dan membuka buku pelajaran untuk memulai kelasnya.

"guru Lee! Namaku belum diabsen!"

Seorang siswa tampan bernama Choi Minho protes tiba – tiba bersuara

Guru Lee lalu menengok kearah suara dengan ekspresi kaget dia lalu tersenyum

"pemilik wajah tampan sepertimu tidak akan sulit untuk diingat! Siapa namamu?"

Guru Lee bertanya dengan kesan menggoda siswanya

"Choi Minho imnida!"

Minho berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada guru Lee

"Choi Minho! Marga yang tidak asing terdengar! Kau bisa membuktikan ucapanku. Aku pasti akan mengingat namamu"

Guru Lee menggombal menatap Minho nakal lalu kembali tersenyum saat membuka buku sejarahnya.

.

.

"guru Joo sudah menyampaikan materi apa saja? Dimana aku harus melanjutkan pelajarannya?"

Guru Lee menutup kembali buku sejarahnya lalu menyimpannya diatas meja. Rupanya dia akan memberikan pelajaran diluar kepalanya tanpa berpatok pada buku

"ribuan penganut katolik yang dibantai saat masa pemerintahan raja Joseon guru!"

Jawab seorang siswa mungil berkaca mata yang merupakan siswa paling pandai dalam pelajaran sejarah

"baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya! Apakah kalian sudah membaca buku kalian? Apa penyebab utama hingga pembantaian umat katolik terjadi pada masa itu?"

Guru Lee memandangi satu – persatu siswanya untuk mencari tahu siapa diantara mereka yang mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"tahta! Raja Joseon tidak ingin kehilangan tahtanya guru! Semua menteri dan bangsawan menuntut raja untuk membantai umat katolik yang pada masa itu dianggap agama yang sesat"

Jawab Changmin yang duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun tersenyum arogan karena dia bangga mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari guru yang memiliki sex appeal yang tinggi itu.

"benar! Aku akan mengingat wajah juga nama siswa yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Jadi kalian harus rajin membaca bukunya sehingga mampu menjawab pertanyaanku. Namamu Shim Changmin bukan?"

Guru Lee kembali menunjukan keistimewaannya padahal nama Changmin belum sempat dia absen sejak tadi.

"aku memang mudah untuk diingat guru!"

Balas Changmin over pede mengangkat alis matanya menatap guru Lee dengan menggoda

"dari manakah negara asal pendeta yang membawa agama Katolik masuk ke Korea pada masa itu?"

Lirikan guru Lee tertuju pada Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun mampu menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun gugup menelan air liurnya saat tatapan itu tertuju pada dirinya. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya.

"apa kau bisa menjawabnya Cho Kyuhyun?"

Guru Lee kembali bertanya untuk menegaskan bahwa pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan buat Kyuhyun

"hmmmm Perancis guru!"

Jawab Kyuhyun ragu dengan suara pelan kembali menunduk

"betul! Perancis adalah negara asal para pendeta yang menyebarkan agama Katolik di Korea"

Guru Lee melangkah menuju mejanya lalu duduk sambil meraih buku tebal yang dia bawa saat masuk kedalam kelas.

"apakah ada diantara kalian yang tahu kenapa pembantaian umat katolik ini sesungguhnya sangat menyakitkan bagi raja Joseon? Setiap malam saat perang berlangsung, raja Joseon meneteskan air matanya menagis dalam duka"

Guru Lee membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal itu menunduk karena matanya tertuju pada isi tulisan yang ada dibuku itu

Suasana kelas hening karena tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari guru Lee. Para siswa saling menatap dan memberikan kode untuk mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"opso!"

Guru Lee memandangi semua siswanya satu satu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah ada pekerjaan rumah buat kalian! Kalian akan menemukan jawabannya didalam buku sejarah ini! Kenali buku ini dari siapa yang menulisnya terlebih dahulu! Buku ini dicetak dan diterbitkan 2 kali dengan cover yang berbeda namun isi yang sama. Kalian bebas membeli cover mana saja yang penting buku itu ditulis oleh pengarang yang sama!"

Guru Lee menyerahkan buku yang dia pegang pada siswa yang terdekat dengan posisinya untuk diestafetkan kesemua siswa dikelas itu agar bisa melihat cover, penulisnya juga isinya dengan jelas.

"jadi buku ini ditulis oleh guru sendiri? Kau adalah penulis buku sejarah ini?"

Siswa berkaca mata bertanya menatap guru Lee kagum

"nee! Akulah penulis buku sejarah itu. aku tugaskan kalian untuk berburu buku itu diperpustakaan satu buku untuk dua siswa. kita akan mempelajari sejarah Korea dari panduan buku itu"

Guru Lee berdiri melangkah menyusuri lorong diantara barisan bangku siswa dikiri kanannya. Lalu langkahnya berhenti saat melewati meja Kyuhyun

"apakah kau sudah mulai menyukai Sejarah Cho Kyuhyun?"

Guru Lee bertanya setengah berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat wajah pucat Kyuhyun memerah karena dia terlalu malu

"chua! chuae guru!"

jawab Kyuhyun terbata – bata

"bagus!"

Guru Lee meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri lorong setelah meremas bahu Kyuhyun, membuat siswa lainnya yang melihat tingkah mereka menjadi curiga.

.

Suasana kelas saat pelajaran sejarah dalam pengajaran Lee Sungmin, terasa berbeda dirasakan semua siswa dikelas itu. dalam satu kali pertemuan saja Lee Sungmin berhasil membuat siswa dikelas itu menjadi begitu tertarik dan menunggu pelajaran yang hanya sekali didapatkan dalam seminggu.

.

.

Sekolah elit khusus namja bertaraf internasional itu tentu saja memiliki fasilitas yang amat lengkap seperti cafetaria sekolah dengan menu sekelas restaurant dihotel berbintang 5, sauna, lapangan basket indoor yang luas, perpustakaan mewah dengan koleksi buku yang sangat lengkap juga kolam renang air panas yang bebas dipakai kapan saja oleh semua siswanya.

Dan malam itu ada dua orang siswa yang sedang asyik berenang dikolam dengan kedalaman mencapai 5 meter. Tepat ditengah kolam renang itu, mereka berdua saling mendekat lalu berpelukan.

"saranghae Suk Jin Yi"

Ujar seorang siswa satunya mengutarakan isi hatinya pada namja dihadapannya

"nado saranghae Do Hi Jan!"

Balasnya lalu mencium bibir namja dihadapannya. Adegan didalam kolam renang itu berubah menjadi adegan yang selalu ada didalam drama romantis. Kedua namja telanjang dada itu saling berpagutan memainkan lidah pasangannya. Masing – masing tangan mereka masuk kedalam celana renang pasangannya untuk memainkan dan mengocok batang melakukan penetrasi.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka diatas papan luncur. Tatapan seseorang itu begitu tajam dan penuh amarah memandangi adegan tak pantas didalam kolam renang sekolahan itu.

_'kalian makhluk bejad penyuka sesama jenis! kalian akan mati dalam kutukanku! Mati tenggelam didalam kolam itu! air mancur itu akan menghisap kalian masuk dan membawa jiwa kalian untuk menemaniku dikerajaan sungai abadiku'_

Tiba – tiba air kolam itu bergerak membuat sebuah putaran ditengah – tengah, lalu perlahan airnya naik dan membentuk sebuah air mancur dengan semburan yang amat tinggi. Kedua siswa mesum itu terhisap masuk kedalam kumparan air mancur itu. terdengar teriakan histeris saat mereka mulai kehabisa nafas karena mereka berputar didalam kumparan air itu.

Nyawa mereka melayang didalam kolam renang yang dalam itu. jiwa mereka terjebak bersama jiwa – jiwa lainnya yang sudah menjadi korban kutukan sang pangeran didalam sungai terkutuk itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya mayat kedua siswa itu yang mengapung diatas kolam ditemukan seorang office boy yang hendak membersihkan kolam renang itu. kematian tragis mereka diduga akibat tenggelam karena dalamnya kolam yang mencapai 5 meter itu. tidak ada satu dugaanpun yang mengaitkan kematian dua siswa itu berkaitan dengan kematian yang terjadi disungai.

**tbc**

**annyeong**

**miane jeongmal miane update telat banget**

**vai lagi dtg malesnya tuh buat ngetik miane**

**gmn ama chapter awal dijaman modern ini?**

**semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian yah!**

**moment Kyuminnya masih dikit dulu yah**

**sabar coz next Chapter bakalan banyak banget momen Kyumin yang mengharu biru #plak**

**next chap vai juga bakalan bahas sejarah Ming kenapa bisa jadi guru disekolahnya Kyu dan kenapa dia bisa memiliki marga Lee**

**dijaman modern ini smua oppa as a namja yah dan tidak ada GS termasuk dokter Kim Kibum**

**gomawo udh setia mantengin ff ini**

**gomawo buat review kalian yang selalu bisa bikin vai senyum bahagia**

**deepbow buat kalian**

**ohya biar sehati bayangin Ming-nya kaya di SS3 pas ming sexy dance yah!**

**buat Vai ming saat sexy dance itu bener - bener cetarrr membahana cakepnya**

**kalo Kyu, siwon ama oppa yang lainnya sih terserah kalian :p**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**vai pamit mau bobo**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**annyeong!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Suasana sekolah menjadi sangat kikuk karena tragedi yang terjadi semalam. Sekolah meliburkan semua siswanya khusus hari itu dan membiarkan seluruh siswanya untuk tinggal didalam asrama.

Petugas kepolisian sudah datang untuk melakukan penyelidikan atas peristiwa itu. satu kebetulan yang manis, hyung dari Kyuhyun yang memang bertugas didivisi pembunuhan datang sebagai salah satu anggota yang bertugas.

Shim Changmin yang memang sudah lama mengagumi sosok gagah dan tampan hyung sahabatnya itu begitu antusias saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu datang kelingkungan sekolah mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah! apakah kau tahu hyungmu datang untuk melakukan penyelidikan atas tewasnya Jin Yi dan Hi Jan? Aku tadi sepintas melihatnya masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah! Seperti biasa dia selalu terlihat tampan dan mengagumkan" seru Changmin mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang anteng memainkan game starcraftnya

"jinja? Kenapa hyung tidak menelponku?" Kyuhyun melihat layar ponselnya yang memang tidak menerima panggilan dari hyungnya itu

"molayo!" jawab Changmin mengerutkan dahinya

Kriiing kriing

Ponsel Kyuhyun akhirnya berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan. Kyuhyun dengan sigap segera menjawab panggilan diponselnya yang ternyata dari hyungnya

"hyung! aku dengar kau ada disekolahku? Apakah kau yang bertugas memecahkan misteri kematian dua temanku?" Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan

.

.

"apa katanya?" Changmin benar – benar terlihat sangat mencemaskannya

"hyung sedang berada di TKP! Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya dilorong menuju kolam. Apa kau ingin ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun meraih mantelnya yang tergantung disandaran kursi

"tentu saja!" seru Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah begitu cepat untuk segera sampai dilorong tempat dia membuat janji dengan hyungnya. Diikuti Changmin yang memang langkahnya lebih lebar darinya.

"lihat dia selalu terlihat tampan!" puji Changmin saat namja tinggi memiliki dimple, abs yang sempurna dan hidung mancung itu sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok

"begitulah uri hyung! Cho Siwon!" balas Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri hyung bernama Cho Siwon itu

"hyung!" Kyuhyun memanggil dengan suara yang agak keras

"Kyuhyun-ah! apa kau baik – baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Siwon memeluk dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan begitu erat

"aku baik – baik saja hyung! kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan hyungnya sendiri

"Siwon hyung! apa kabar?" sapa Changmin gugup dan kaku

"annyeong! Bagaimana denganmu?" Siwon membalas dengan senyuman yang menunjukan dimplenya

"aku baik hyung!" jawab Changmin masih kaku

"apa kalian mengenal korban dengan baik?" Siwon membuka percakapan untuk membahas korban

"aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka berdua hyung! yang aku tahu mereka memang dikenal sebagai pasangan gay dikelas seni" jawab Kyuhyun melirik Changmin

"iya betul hyung! mereka memang dikenal oleh para siswa sebagai pasangan gay yang memang begitu berani menunjukan pada kami" ujar Changmin mengamini

"sudah kuduga! Aku mencium bau sperma yang masih tersisa dicelana renang mereka! Sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu didalam kolam itu" Siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali

"memangnya apa hubungannya kematian mereka dengan orientasi sex mereka hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"opso! Aku hanya berfikir" jawab Siwon berdiri tegap saat semua anak buahnya selesai melakukan pemeriksaan

"tugasku menyelidiki sekolah ini sudah selesai Kyu! Mungkin besok lusa aku akan kembali datang untuk memintai keterangan dari beberapa siswa disini yang memang berhubungan dekat dengan korban. Dengarkan aku baik – baik Kyu! Kau tahu dengan jelas aku sudah menghabiskan 8 tahunku dan menunda pernikahanku demi menyelidiki kematian tragis yang dialami hampir semua kaun gay dengan kematian yang sama. Tenggelam! Aku mohon kau untuk terus menjaga diri baik – baik. Dan kau Shim Changmin-ah tetaplah berada dijalurmu itu. berhentilah untuk terus mengagumiku! Bagiku kau adalah dongsaeng tidak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun" ujar Siwon menatap Kyuhyun juga Changmin dengan tegas

"hyung!" changmin menunduk dengan wajah memerah

"kau namja yang normal kan Kyu? Kau dongsaengku yang normal kan?" Siwon mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun

"tentu saja hyung! aku namja yang normal. Aku menyukai makhluk pemilik payudara juga rahim dan vagina. Kenapa kau begitu meragukanku hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun cemberut beragyeo dihadapan hyungnya

"aku takut kehilanganmu Kyu! Kau satu – satunya saudara yang aku miliki setelah aku begitu kesepian menjadi anak tunggal selama 15 tahun lamanya! Aku sangat menyayangimu" Siwon lepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas

"arraseo! Aku sangat mengetahuinya hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sebelum dia juga anak buahnya pergi

.

.

Suara langkah dua orang terdengar semakin jelas menuju lorong dimana Kyuhyun baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon. langkah itu semakin jelas lalu munculan sang kepala sekolah bersama guru sejarah yang baru dan begitu fenomenal sejak kedatangannya dia sudah menjadi buah bibir disekolah itu.

"Letnan Cho! Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan anda? Apa anda menemukan bukti lain selain mereka tewas karena tenggelam?" tanya kepala sekolah saat mereka sudah mendekat

"kami harus menunggu hasil outopsi pak kepala! Kami akan segera memberikan kabar setelah kami mendapatkan hasilnya!" jawab Siwon melirik kearah guru Lee yang sejak tadi memang sedang memandanginya

"dan kenapa kalian berada disini? Bukankah sekolah sudah memerintahkan kalian untuk tinggal diasrama?" tanya kepala sekolah menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian

"aku yang memintanya untuk menemuiku disini pak kepala! Cho Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng-ku!" jawab Siwon mewakili

"jinja? Kalian memang adik kakak?" kepala sekolah bertanya seolah tidak percaya karena dimatanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki wajah yang mirip

"lalu kau siapa?" tanya Siwon menatap guru Lee penuh rasa penasaran

"namaku Lee Sungmin! Aku guru sejarah yang baru disekolah ini!" jawab guru Lee menganggukan wajahnya

"entah kenapa wajahmu tidak begitu asing buatku! Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan berfikir keras berusaha untuk dapat mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki manis yang berdiri dihadapannya

"mungkin dimasa lalu kita pernah bertemu! Aku juga merasa tidak begitu asing dengan wajahmu Letnan!" guru Lee berkata dengan tatapa tajam menatap Siwon lalu melirik Kyuhyun

"baiklah! Kami harus pergi sekarang pak kepala. Kami akan segera mengabarkan hasil otopsi dan penyelidikan kami" Siwon pamit sedikit membungkuk lalu menepuk bahu dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kematian pasangan gay yang tewas tenggelam dikolam renang sekola elit itu. pihak kepolisian memastikan mereka tenggelam karena kaki yang kram setelah mereka lelah berenang. garis polisi yang membatasi kolampun sudah dilepas sebagai tanda kolam itu sudah boleh kembali digunakan semua siswa. Meski begitu para siswa masih enggan untuk menggunakan kolam terdalam disekolah itu. mereka takut arwah penasaran kedua siswa namja itu menghantui mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis didalam kelas menunggu pelajaran sejarah dari guru yang mungkin saja sudah menjadi favoritenya. Changmin datang membawa buku tebal sesuai perintah dari guru Lee lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang ditugaskan guru Lee?" tanya Changmin duduk diatas meja Kyuhyun

"bukankah kau yang sudah mendapatkannya? Satu buku untuk dua orang bukan? Kebetulah kita satu kamar jadi aku tidak perlu lagi mencarinya" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum

"sialan! Baiklah kau menang" ujar Changmin menyerah lalu duduk diatas kursinya.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Semua siswa dikelas Kyuhyun yang merupakan kelas unggulan disekolh itu sudah duduk rapi diatas kursi masing – masing sebelum gulu Lee datang.

"selamat pagi!" sapa guru Lee masuk dengan aroma perfume yang sangat segar mengharumkan seisi kelas membuat semua siswa tersihir oleh aromanya

Pagi itu guru Lee memakai kemeja biru muda dengan lengan panjang yang dia lipat hingga kesiku. Dipadu celana pentalon warna hitam. Guru manis dengan pesona yang luar biasa itu benar – benar memanjakan mata siapapun yang memandangnya.

Hampir semua siswa tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari guru bermarga Lee itu. termasuk Kyuhyun yang sejak guru androgini itu masuk merasakan debaran didadanya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_'kenapa mataku tidak bisa aku ajak kompromi? Kenapa aku terus saja memandanginya meski kini dia sedang menunduk?' _Lirih Kyuhyun monolog

Guru Lee mulai membuka buku hasil tulisannya sendiri lalu melangkah berdiri didepan kelas menghadap semua siswanya untuk memulai pelajarannya.

"apa kalian sudah mendapatkan buku itu? minggu lalu aku sudah menugaskan kalian untuk mencarinya" tanya guru Lee membuka percakapan

"sudah bu!" jawab ketua kelas mewakili murid lainnya

"bagus! Jika begitu apa kalian sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan minggu lalu? Kenapa raja Joseong selalu menangis setiap malam saat terjadi pembantaian umat Katolik? Adakah diantara kalian yang bisa menjawabnya?" tanya guru Lee menatap semua siswanya bergantian

"nega!" seru Choi Minho berdiri dengan wajah yang penuh kebanggan

"kau Choi Minho! Apa jawabanmu?" guru Lee melangkah mendekati kursi Minho menatap Minho dengan tatapan oenuh kesan

"karena dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa rakyatnya! Dan lebih menyerah pada tuntutan para menteri yang meminta pembantaian itu terjadi" jawab Minho tegas melirik kearah guru Lee yang sedang menatapnya

"jawabanmu memang bisa diterima, tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat kenapa raja Joseon menangis setiap malamnya. Apa ada yang lainnya yang bisa menjawab?" guru Lee kembali melangkah menuju depan kelas lalu tatapannya kembali berakhir kearah kursi dimana Cho Kyuhyun berada

"nega!" ujar siswa berkaca mata yang memang siswa terpandai dalam pelajaran sejarah dikelas itu

"kau! Aku tahu kau adalah siswa terpandai dalam pelajaranku. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjawabnya. Tapi aku ingin memberikan kesempatan pada siswa yang tidak menyukai pelajaranku untuk menjawabnya! Apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku Cho Kyuhyun?" guru Lee kembali menodong Kyuhyun dan kini dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih dingin juga sinis

Kyuhyun diam tanpa bersuara. Dia hanya terus menatap mata guru Lee seperti ingin mengirimkan signal dari tatapannya itu. dan kini giliran guru Lee yang menjadi mati gaya karena tatapan bermakna itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bertanya padamu apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya guru Lee sedikit gugup

Kyuhyun berdiri masih menatap mata guru Lee. Dia lalu tersenyum dengan menyunggingkan satu bibirnya lebih tinggi dan mulai bersuara.

"apakah aku adalah siswa yang benar – benar membuatmu penasaran guru Lee? Atau mungkin kau menaruh perhatian padaku. Dari sekian banyak siswa didalam kelas ini yang berharap kau menyebut nama mereka, kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi sasaranmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab soal itu?" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan cara dia menatap gurunya itu tanpa berkedip

"ahh jadi kau tidak bisa menjawabnya! Baiklah. Kau siswa berkaca mata apa jawabanmu?" guru Lee mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun kearah siswa berkaca mata yang dia tidak tahu namanya

"raja Joseong menangis karena dia menyesal tidak dapat menyelamatkan rumah tangganya! Tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa permaisuri! Tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya sendiri yang adalah salah satu umat Katolik yang tewas dibantai saat berdoa didalam gereja! Harus kau ingat guru Lee Siswa berkaca mata itu memiliki nama! Yang Yoon Ho! Ataukah kau hanya mengingat nama siswa yang memiliki wajah tampan saja?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini menjadi PR pelajaran sejarah dengan lantang dan nada yang menantang guru Lee Sungmin

Semua siswa dalam kelas itu tercengang atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua tidak memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan guru Lee minggu lalu. Bahkan mereka semua memiliki jawaban yang hampir sama dengan apa yang dimiliki Choi Minho. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun dan siswa berkaca mata bernama Yang Yoon Ho itu saja yang memiliki jawaban seperti yang diharapkan guru Lee

Guru Lee tersenyum sinis lalu melirik Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah menuju barisan dimana bangku Kyuhyun berada berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan berbisik pelan sekali

"kau memang benar! Aku hanya mampu mengingat nama – nama siswa yang memiliki wajah yang tampan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah seorang gay" guru Lee kembali berdiri tegak melangkah menuju depan kelas dan meneruskan kembali pelajarannya.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah sudah usai. Guru Lee sudah keluar meninggalkan kelas unggulan itu. shim Changmin yang sejak tadi menahan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun tidak lagi kuasa menahannya. Dia segera membalikan bangkunya kearah sahabatnya itu

"yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Apa kau memang benar sengaja menyindirnya?" tanya Changmin antusias

"aku tidak suka cara dia menatapku! Aku tidak suka cara dia menodongku dengan pertanyaan! Aku tidak suka caranya memperlakukanku" jawab Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar

"yaa kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin setengah berteriak

"berak! Kau mau ikut?" jawab Kyuhyun menggunakan kata yang kotor dengan sengaja

"gila!" balas Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya termenung didalam toilet itu. tidak membuang air kecil atau besar bahkan mencuci tangannya saja tidak dia lakukan. Dia hanya menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali menghembuskannya. Terlihat jelas dia benar kebingungan. Dia lalu segera keluar dari dalam ruangan sempit itu.

Clek

Pintu toilet itu dibuka Kyuhyun. Dia lalu berhenti dan terkejut karena saat itu guru Lee sedang berjalan menuju toilet yang biasa digunakan oleh para guru yang letaknya memang bersebelahan dengan toilet siswa.

Degdeg degdeg

Jantungnya berdebar terasa kencang. Kyuhyun benar – benar heran dibuatnya

_'kenapa aku harus berdebar seperti ini saat aku melihatnya? Berpapasan dengannya aku selalu merasa kaku dan salah tingkah, ahh kau normal Cho Kyuhyun'_

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menggerakan kakinya walau terasa begitu berat. Saat guru Lee sudah semakin dekat tiba - tiba namja dewasa dengan ilmu sejarah yang sangat mumpuni itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"aku suka dengan kejutan yang kau berikan dikelas tadi! Diam – diam kau ternyata belajar keras untuk bisa menikmati pelajaran yang kau tidak sukai. Aku sangat menghargai itu Cho Kyuhyun! Lain kali berusahalah untuk bersikap lebih jujur tanpa harus berpura – pura"

Guru Lee berkata pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah kedinding toilet tanpa memberikan tatapan itu terhadap Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak pernah berpura – pura guru Lee! Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran sejarah sejak dulu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak juga membaca buku pelajarannya. Aku hanya tidak suka terlihat menonjol untuk memamerkan pengetahuanku didalam kelas"

Balas Kyuhyun dengan sikap dan perlakuan yang sama. Mereka berdua menghindar untuk saling memandang.

"maksudku jujur dengan apa yang kau rasakan! Aku sedang berbicara tentang perasaanmu Cho Kyuhyun" kali ini guru Lee benar – benar sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam

"perasaanku? Apa maksudmu guru Lee?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau juga begitu pelan

"kau sudah merasakan sesuatu namun kau terus berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Apa yang sedang kau hindari Cho Kyuhyun?" guru Lee terus menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun

"aku tidak merasakan apapun guru! Aku namja yang sangat normal! Aku bukanlah seorang gay" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah lalu menunduk

"gay? Apakah aku berkata gay? Apakah kata itu keluar dari mulutku? Kau terlalu naif untuk menutupi kekuranganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kini aku semakin yakin kau memang seorang gay!"

Guru Lee memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, berlalu melangkah menuju toliet setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membeku.

_'sebenarnya apa maksud dari percakapan yang kita lakukan saat ini Lee Sungmin? Kau benar – benar membuatku semakin bingung'_

Kyuhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri memandangi punggung guru Lee yang berlalu menuju toilet.

.

.

Langit sudah menunjukan warna gelapnya. Saatnya para siswa untuk beristirahat didalam kamar asrama. Kyuhyun kembali merasa gelisah dan tidak dapat memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sementara Shim Changmin begitu asyik membaca stensilan diatas kasurnya sambil melakukan sesuatu pada vitalnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang posisi ranjangnya diatas ranjang Changmin bisa merasakan apa yang sedang Changmin lalukan terhadap dirinya, membuatnya semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"kau melakukannya lagi Changmin-ah!" keluh Kyuhyun bangun lalu turun dari ranjangnya menyusuri tangga besi

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin meraih tissue yang dia letakkan disampingnya

"aku akan keluar! Sudah lama aku tidak memberi Poly makan!" jawab Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya

"kau harus berhati – hati! Mungkin saja arwah Jin Yi dan Hee Jan sedang bergentayangan!" canda Changmin melempar tissue bekas kedalam keranjang sampah dibawah kasurnya

"yaa Shim Changmin! Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan candaanmu! Be grow up please!" protes Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan keras

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia menjadi begitu sensitif? Aku tidak suka" ketus Changmin menutup buku stensilannya

.

.

Kyuhyun rapatkan mantelnya untuk membuatnya lebih hangat saat berjalan menuju kandang seekor anjing Rothwiler milik sekolahan bernama Poly. Dari semua siswa mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang berani mendekati anjing Jerman itu.

Dari jauh Poly sudah mencium bau khas yang Kyuhyun miliki. Dia lalu menggongong kearah Kyuhyun

"Poly-ah apakah kau memang sudah tahu aku datang hah?" Kyuhyun berlari lalu memeluk anjing yang terjenal galak itu

Hubungan persahabatan antara Kyuhyun dengan anjing peliharaan sekolah memang sudah lama terjalin. Keakraban mereka sudah pada tahap menjilati seluru bagian wajah tampan Kyuhyun hingga basah oleh saliva milik Poly

"kau membuat wajahku kembali basah Poly-ah! aku tahu kau pasti sangat merindukanku" ujar Kyuhyun mengusap usah leher Poly.

Poly tiba – tiba menggongong begitu keras. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada perpustakaan sekolah yang jaraknya agak jauh dari kandangnya. Hanya saja perpustakaan itu memang berseberangan dengan kandang Poly yang terhalang lapangan olah raga.

Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran dengan gonggongan Poly. Dia lalu menoreh kearah perpustakaan dan dia kembali dibuat terkejut karena melihat guru Lee sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang masih terang itu.

"siapa dia? Apa yang akan dia lakukan didalam sana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Tak lama setelah namja itu masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu, guru Lee dengan mantel tebalnya berjalan dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu perpustakaan. Sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan guru Lee masuk mengendap – endap kedalam perpustakaan.

"guru Lee! Apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah ini terlalu malam untuk pergi keperpustakaan?" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Poly, lalu spontan dia melangkah meninggalkan Poly menuju perpustakaan

Lampu perpustakaan itu tiba – tiba mati hanya seberkas sinar mungkin dari senter yang dimiliki ponsel karena kini perpustakaan itu menjadi remang – remang. Angin beritup begitu kencang menusuk leher Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tertutup mantelnya.

"astaga kenapa perasaanku menjadi begitu gelisah? Kenapa aku merasa begitu ketakutan?" Kyuhyun bicara monolog berusaha membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan sangat pelan

Kreeet

Pintu perpustaan itu mengeluarkan suara yang pelan. Kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan langkahnya menuju cahaya remang disudut ruangan. Pelan namun semakin jelas, Kyuhyun mendengar suara – suara desahan dari arah cahaya itu.

Bruk

Sesuatu mungkin terjatuh dan desahan itu semakin terdengar keras. Rekitan rak yang terdorong terdengar mengiringi suara desahan itu. semakin dekat dan semakin jelas kini Kyuhyun melihat dengan sangat jelas apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu didalam perpustakaan sekolah.

Blash

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa ditusuk belati yang amat tajam. Dia melihat dengan sangat jelas Taemin satu teman baiknya sedang menungging dengan celana yang diturunkan hingga mata kakinya diatas meja perpustakaan sementara dibelakangnya pelatih renang yang juga menurunkan celana panjangnya sedang bergerak mau mundur mendorong bokongnya dibelakang Taemin.

Perasaan mual dan pusing Kyuhyun rasakan melihat adegan mesum itu. isi perutnya mendesak untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya terasa berputar dan kunang – kunang. lalu

Sreet

Tiba – tiba seseorang menarik Kyuhyun kebalik rak tinggi tempat buku – buku tersusun rapi. Seseorang itu adalah guru Lee yang membekap mulut Kyuhyun agar tak bersuara.

"diam dan jangan bersuara! Tutup telingamu jika kau tidak sanggup mendengar desahan mereka" bisik guru Lee ditelinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya sanggup untuk menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. Namun perasaan mula masih juga tidak pergi.

Guru Lee masih membekap mulut kyuhyun dimana posisi mereka berdua seperti dua orang yang hendak berpelukan. Badan mereka menempel begitu erat, jarak wajah mereka juga begitu dekat. Pesona guru Lee jauh lebih terlihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Kulit wajah yang putih mulus tanpa satupun noda diatasnya. Sungguh tampilan kecantikan yang nyaris sempurna melebihi yeoja umumnya.

Mata mereka beradu pandang dan saling menatap menunggu dua orang dengan nafsu kotor membereskan aksinya dipojok ruangan.

"kau harus ingat untuk menutup mulutmu! Temui aku ditempat ini tiga hari lagi! Maka aku akan memerintahkan Jeong Yoo untuk berhenti membully-mu!" terdengar suara berat pelatih renang berbicara pada taemin

Tidak suara yang keluar dari mulut Taemin. Lalu terdengar suara langkah tergesa dari pelatih renang yang bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Hik hik hik

Kini terdengar suara rintihan tangisan Taemin yang juga sedang melangkah mengikuti jejak langkah pelatih renang dengan langkah yang berat dan sedikit diseret. Sepertinya Taemin merasakan sakit disekitar anusnya yang sudah mengalami pelecehan dari pelatih renang itu.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun ikut berkaca – kaca merasakan luka yang dialami teman baiknya yang memang lemah itu. air bening itu perlahan keluar membasahi matanya saat Taemin benar – benar sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan. Air mata yang keluar dari mata Kyuhyun telah berhasil membuat guru Lee tercengang

"kau menagis? Waeyeo?" tanya guru Lee melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun

"dia sahabat baikku! Ternyata apa yang terjadi dipojok itu adalah sebuah pelecehan bukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan! Dan yang aku lakukan hanya diam menahan rasa mualku mendengarkan suara babi itu mendesah menikmati tubuh sahabatku tanpa melakukan apapun! Itulah kenapa aku menangis" jawab Kyuhyun berpaling lalu melangkah meninggalkan guru Lee dilorong itu

_'kau memiliki rasa kasih terhadap sahabatmu! Kau bahkan meneteskan air matamu saat melihat sahabatmu terluka dan kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya? Kau sungguh berbeda dengan kau yang dulu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pasti tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatmu itu adalah apa yang aku rasakan dulu! Apa yang dilakukan namja yang kau sebut babi itu adalah apa yang kau lakukan dulu padaku'_

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update juga nihh**

**wahh gomawo buat respon kalian di chap jama modern yang seru seru isi reviewnya**

**nihh vai suguhin chap ini buat jawab tanya kalian tentang guru Lee juga arwah pangeran Sungmin.**

**semua sudah terjawab siapa sebenarnya guru Lee itu**

**buat yang masih bingung ff ini reinkarnasi atau apa tungguin terus chapter berikutnya karena setiap chapter vai bakalan jawab tanya dan rasa penasaran kalian**

**buat yang penasaran ama sosok hyung dari Kyuhyun tuh udh vai jawab hyungnya adalah Siwon yang marganya jadi Cho**

**gmn pendapat kalian dengan chap ini?**

**kalian suka g sikap tegas Kyuhyun dan sikap flirty yang Ming lakukan ke Kyu?**

**akan semakin banyak momen Kyumin dichap selanjutnya**

**pantengin terus yah!**

**review pliss kasih tau pendapat kalian dengan chap ini**

**gomawo deep bow buat kalian semua**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaachhh**

**annyeong!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Kyuhyun melemparkan mantelnya sembarangan dan membuat gaduh didalam kamar selagi Changmin sedang tertidur.

"brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun memukul tembok dengan kepalan tangannya membuat tangannya berdarah karena membentur tembok

Changmin terbangun karena kaget mendengar suara bising yang Kyuhyun buat. Dia lalu membuka matanya dan menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri menghadap tembok masih menempelkan bogem mentahnya ditembok itu

"Kyuhyun-ah waeyeo? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" tanya Changmin duduk lalu turun dari kasurnya

"aku menyesal kenapa aku harus keluar dari kamar ini tadi. Aku benar – benar menyesal" jawab Kyuhyun tersungkur duduk diatas lantai membiarkan darah menetes dari tangannya yang terluka

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah? Apa yang dilakukan Poly padamu?" tanya Changmin bertubi – tubi lalu jongkok didekat Kyuhyun

"apa yang aku lihat aku benar – benar berharap itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi" jawab Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan tatapan luka lalu berdiri dan menaiki anak tangga besi untuk segera naik keatas kasurnya. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan dengan penasaran karena Kyuhyun tidak memberinya jawaban yang jelas

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu Kyuhyun-ah? kenapa belakangan ini kau begitu menyebalkan" keluh Changmin berdiri kembali berbaring diatas kasurnya.

_'biadab! Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu guru Han! Aku akan membuat perhitungan karena kau telah membuat sahabatku terluka'_

.

.

.

At Cho's Family Place

Siwon begitu sibuk membuka dan mengobrak abrik berkas didalam dus yang bertuliskan "belum terpecahkan". Kasus tenggelamnya beberapa namja yang sudah terjadi sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Kasus turun termurun yang diturunkan kepada petugas yang baru dilantik untuk memecahkan kasus misterius itu. tuan Cho Tae song yang adalah appa dari Siwon dan Kyuhyunlah yang menurunkan kasus tersebut ketangan Siwon dan mempercayakan kasus itu pada putera sulungnya. Sebelumnya tuan Cho tae Songlah yang bertugas untuk memecahkannya namun dia tidak berhasil menjalankan tugasnya.

Peristiwa tenggelamnya beberapa namja yang disinyalir adalah pasangan gay ditemukan tenggelam dibeberapa sungai dengan riak air yang tenang. Tidak hanya disatu tempat. Tapi ditemukan dibeberapa sungai diseluruh negara Korea Selatan. Kasus itu menjadi kasus nasional dengan korban terbanyak melebihi korban gempa sekalipun. Namun yang menjadi istimewa dari kasus itu adalah rata – rata korban yang ditemukan selalu dalam kondisi memiliki noda sperma disekitar selangkangannya meski mereka sudah tenggelam. Noda sperma itu tidak hilang oleh air.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian semua? Apakah kalian benar – benar tenggelam? Apa yang kalian lakukan disungai sehingga kalian memiliki noda sperma?" tanya Siwon memandangi gambar korban yang dimuat dibeberapa surat kabar usang, satu persatu kemudian menempelnya didinding ruang kerjanya.

Tok tok tok

Ruang kerja Siwon itu diketuk seseorang.

"masuklah!" seru Siwon masih fokus pada berkasnya

"sampai kapan kau menghabiskan waktumu berkutat dengan kasus itu? Yoona tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi untuk segera menikahinya. Semakin hari usianya bertambah tua Siwon-ah! kau memiliki saingan karena kini Yoona sudah dilamar seorang dokter" nyonya Cho masuk membawakan kopi untuk putera sulungnya

"eomma! Bagaimana jika aku memang memustuskan untuk hidup melajang selamanya hingga aku memecahkan kasus ini? Kasus ini sudah menjadi opium buatku! Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum aku bisa memecahkannya. Setiap malam aku seperti dihantui oleh para korban yang seolah – olah memintaku untuk memecahkannya" Siwon mengacak – acak rambut spike-nya lalu bersandar disandaran kursi

"jika begitu kau sudah membunuh eomma secara perlahan Siwon-ah! usiamu sudah 33 tahun. Eomma ingin sekali menimang cucu yang lucu. Kau tega jika aku lebih mementingkan kasus itu" protes nyonya Cho berdiri dihadapan puteranya dengan wajah kesal

"miane eomma! Jeongmal miane! Aku memang sudah menjadi gila karena kasus ini. Aku bahkan menemui seorang cenayang untuk membantuku memecahkan kasus ini" Siwon meraih tangan nyonya Cho dan menyandarkan pipinya dipunggung tanya itu

"Tuhan kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini? Kau menitipkan dua namja dalam rahimku! Dan kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa memenuhi keinginanku?" nyonya Cho membelai wajah Siwon dan menatapnya dengan sendu

"Kyuhyun pasti bisa menjadi puteramu yang sempurna eomma! Dia begitu cerdas dan sangat penurut. Dia berbeda denganku. Dia pasti akan memberimu cucu" hibur Siwon mencium punggung tangan nyonya Cho

Nyonya Cho hanya diam dan perlahan matanya berkaca – kaca lalu air mata itu menetes tak tertahankan.

"eomma wae? iljima!" Siwon mendiri menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi nyonya Cho

"Siwon-ah! ada yang ingin eomma tunjukan padamu! Sudah lama eomma mencurigai sikap dan tingkah dongsaengmu itu! eomma seorang Psikiater dan eomma bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sudah menimpa dongsaengmu itu" ujar nyonya Cho memalingkan wajah kemudian melangkah menuju pintu

"eomma!" Siwon memanggil eommanya

"ikut aku!" perintah nyonya Cho membuka pintu ruang kerja Siwon

"nee!" Siwon bergegas mengikuti langkah nyonya Cho

Nyonya Cho berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah lama kosong karena Kyuhyun tinggal didalam asrama sekolah elitnya. Siwon berjalan pelan mengikuti nyonya Cho dibelakangnya menuju kamar dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Nyonya Cho merogoh kunci kamar Kyuhyun dari dalam saku bajunya lalu membuka kunci itu.

Clek

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, nyonya Cho lalu masuk diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya. Perlahan nyonya Cho membuka laci meja belajar Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan buku harian milik Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho membuka lembar demi lembar buku harian itu lalu mulai membaca tulisan dalam buku itu

_'wajah namja berpakaian seperti seorang bangsawan itu masih menjadi misteri! Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas! Namun aku menjadi begitu penasaran dengan sosok namja yang kerap datang dalam mimpiku'_

Nyonya Lee membuka kembali lembaran lainnya lalu kembali membacanya

_'tadi malam aku kembali bermimpi aneh masih dengan namja berwajah misterius! Aku berpakaian seperti seorang bangsawan dijaman kerajaan! Aku menanggalkan pakaianku lalu masuk kedalam sebuah bathtube kuno begitu aku menyebutnya. Didalam bathtube itu ada seorang namja yang telanjang namun wajahnya begitu samar sehingga tidak terlihat jelas. Dalam mimpi itu aku sepertinya melakukan hal yang buruk pada namja itu. aku tidak kuasa menuliskannya'_

Kembali nyonya Cho membaca beberapa halaman berikutnya

_'mimpiku tadi malam sungguh aneh dan sangat menjijikan. Aku berada didalam sebuah ruangan dimana banyak alat musik kuno didalamnya. Aku sedang melakukan anal sex dengan seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Kami berdua sama – sama telanjang. Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat wajah Siwon hyung memergoki kami yang sedang asyik bercinta didalam ruangan itu. lalu dibelakang Siwon hyung aku juga melihat sosok namja dengan wajah misterius'_

Nyonya Cho kini menangis sambil membuka halaman berikutnya dengan gemetaran

"eomma cukup!" Siwon menghampiri berusaha merebut buku itu

"andwee! Biarkan eomma membaca halaman ini" nyonya Cho berhasil menahan buku harian itu lalu kembali membaca

_'Tuhan! Apakah aku adalah namja yang normal? Kenapa dalam mimpi basahku aku selalu melakukan sex dengan namja? Kenapa hingga usiaku yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun ini aku masih belum merasakan ketertarikan terhadap seorang yeoja?'_

Nyonya Cho menutup buku harian itu dengan derai air mata. Dia lalu memandang Siwon dengan tatapan terluka dan sangat menderita

"Siwon-ah! apakah dongsaeng-mu itu namja yang normal? Dia begitu bersikukuh ingin sekolah disekolah khusus namja. Dia tidak mencariku saat merasakan gundah karena mimpi – mimpinya. Dia jauh lebih mempercayai buku hariannya dari pada aku eomma-nya sendiri?" nyonya Cho menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Siwon

"eomma! Aku tahu kenapa dia tidak mencarimu untuk mengeluhkan kegelisahannya. Karena dia takut kau akan mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk menasehatinya eomma! Aku akan bersikap tegas padanya! Uljima! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis" Siwon mengusap – usap punggung nyonya Cho yang bersandar padanya

'_Tuhan inilah yang aku takutkan dalam hidup ini! Aku takut Kyuhyun memiliki kelainan seperti yang selama ini aku pikirkan! Jangan ambil Kyuhyun dari kami Tuhan! Jagalah dia aku mohon'_

.

.

.

**In the School**

Kolam renang itu begitu sepi apalagi lewat tengah malam seperti malam itu. Kyuhyun melangkah menyusuri pinggiran kolam terdalam dimana dua temannya sudah menjadi korban didalam kolam itu. sesekali dia turunkan telapak kakinya sekedar untuk membasahinya. Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuut tuuuut

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama nada yang tersambung diponsel orang yang ditelponnya

"yeobseo!" suara berat seorang namja menjawab panggilannya

"guru Han! Temui aku sekarang juga! Aku kini berada didepan kolam renang! Aku menyaksikan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Taemin didalam perpustakaan malam itu! jika kau tidak datang aku akan melakukan hal terburuk yang bisa aku lakukan pada seorang maniak sepertimu! Kau tahu siapa appaku bukan? Dia kepala kepolisian dikota ini! Dengan kekuasaan yang dia miliki aku bisa memenjarakanmu walau tanpa barang bukti"

Kyuhyun segera menutup telponya setelah mengancam guru Han Jae Sik orang yang telah menyodomi Taemin sahabatnya.

.

.

Sret sret

Suara langkah begitu berat terdengar menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan kolam terdalam itu. kyuhyun lalu menoreh kearah suara langkah berasal. Guru Han dengan setelan trainingnya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang begitu sadis menatapnya

"apa yang kau inginkan dari Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya guru Han angkuh tanpa rasa takut apalgi bersalah

Sret,,,, byuuuurrrrr

Seketika Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk guru Han lalu menjatuhkannya kedalam kolam terdalam itu. guru Han yang seorang pelatih renang tentu saja tidak menemui kesulitan untuk menyelamatkan diri meski kolam itu dalam sekali. Dia lalu berenang ketepian untuk kembali naik

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? Kau lupa aku adalah seorang pelatih renang" teriak guru Han berusaha naik keatas melalui tangga alumunium itu

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis melihat guru Han berjalan dengan pakaian basah menyusuri lantai dingin dikolam itu

"aku tahu! Tapi aku lihat kau tadi menelan air dikolam itu, setidaknya kau telah menelan air seniku! Aku baru saja mengencingi kolam itu! ahh seharusnya aku mengotorinya dengan spermaku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan tatapan dingin melangkah pelan menghampiri guru Han sambil memainkan pisau cutter ditangannya

"apa yang aku lakukan? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun" bentak guru Han berusaha lari menghindari Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun lalu bergegas mengejar guru cabul itu. dan dia berhasil karena larinya lebih cepat dibanding guru yang basah kuyup itu. kyuhyun raih kerah belakang stelan training guru Han dengan sangat kasar. Dia lalu menarik tubuh gurunya itu hingga terjatuh kelantai dan terbentur. Guru Han jatuh telungkup, kemudian Kyuhyun dengan gesit menindih tubuh guru Han sambil menodongkan pisau cutter dilehernya.

"kau takut padaku guru Han? Kenapa kau lari menghindariku? Apa anusku tidak membuatmu bergairah? Ataukah kau hanya bergairah dengan namja cantik seperti Taemin?" sindir Kyuhyun memutar mata pisau cutter itu ke seluruh wajah guru Han

"apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku?" teriak guru Han membentak

"diaaaam!" bentak Kyuhyun kencang lalu merobek celana guru Han dengan pisau Cutternya berdarah karena mata pisau itu melukai bokong guru cabul bernama Han Yu Shin.

"lepaskan aku!" guru Han berusaha berontak

Kyuhyun balikan pisau cutternya kesisi sebaliknya lalu merengtangkan kaki guru Han

Blash

Ujung pisau cutter itu Kyuhyun masukan dengan paksa kedalam anus guru Han hingga berdarah membuat guru Han berteriak karena kesakitan

"aaaaaaaaaa! Bajingaaan aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak guru Han dengan air mata menetes karena dia memang sedang kesakitan

"kau harus merasakan sakit seperti yang Taemin rasakan brengsek! Ini belum seberapa yang bisa aku lakukan jauh lebih buruk dari ini. Aku menunggu saat kau membuat perhitungan denganku" balas Kyuhyun berdiri memasukan cutter berlumur darah itu kedalam jaketnya lalu berjalan dengan lenggang meninggalkan guru Han yang masih terlungkup menahan rasa sakit dianusnya yang berlumur darah

_'aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku esok hari! Meski dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Aku puas karena sudah membalaskan rasa sakit dari sahabatku'_

.

.

Tanpa Kyuhyun dan guru Han ketahui, diatas sana diatas papan luncur ada yang sedang menyaksikan kejadian sadis yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah cantik seorang guru sejarah tersenyum puas memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang hendak meninggalkan kolam itu. lalu berpaling kearah guru Han yang berusaha berdiri tertatih menahan sakit dari anusnya yang terluka dengan tatapan pernuh amarah

_'kau akan mati dalam kutukanku makhluk bejad! Aku akan buat kau menderita didalam air mancurku hingga nyawamu lepas dari tubuhmu'_

Guru Lee menggerakan tangannya memutar seperti memberikan aba – aba pada riak air dikolam renang itu. secara misterius air dikolam itu memutar lalu naik membentuk sebuah air mancur dengan semburan yang tinggi dan suara yang keras.

Guru Han tercengang melihat kejadian misterius itu. mulutnya menganga dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Perlahan dia menceburkan tubuhnya dengan celana robek dibagian bokongnya. Seketika tubuhnya terhisap masuk kedalam pusaran air mancur itu. dia menjerit – jerit seperti kesakitan. Air mancur itu berubah gerakannya memutar seperti angin puting beliung dimana tubuh guru Han ikut memutar didalamnya. Air yang menggulung tubuh guru Han perlahan mulai turun dan kembali tenang. Tubuh guru Han menghilang lenyap tanpa jejak.

Diatas papan luncur itu guru Lee kembali tersenyum dengan sangat puas melihat korbannya lenyap tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

**The next day**

Kegiatan belajar mengajar disekolah elit khusus namja itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Pihak sekolah belum menyadari telah hilang satu guru yang mengajar disekolah itu.

Didalam kelas Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Dia masih teringat kejadian malam tadi. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap guru cabul itu.

_'kenapa hari ini aku tidak melihat guru Han? Apakah dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat perhitungan denganku?'_

.

.

"yaa lihat kebawah sana! Kenapa ada petugas kepolisian datang kesekolah kita? Bukankah kasus Han Ji dan Yi Jan sudah selesai?" teriak satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun melihat keluar kearah bawah dari jendela kelas

Beberapa siswa yang penasaran berlari menuju jendela untuk melihat apa yang dikatakan temannya. Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh karena guru yang mengajar dijam ke 3 masih juga belum masuk kedalam kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya diam bersandar disandaran kursinya tidak seperti teman sekelas lainnya yang saling bercengrama juga ada beberapa dari mereka yang melihat gambar yadong dari ponsel mereka.

"diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa juga seluruh staf dan guru untuk berkumpul dilapangan upacara! Pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai karena ada berita duka. Sekali lagi diberitahukan kepada semua siswa untuk berkumpul..."

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari speaker untuk memberitahukan semua siswanya untuk keluar dari kelas dan berkumpul dilapangan upacara. Berduyun – duyun semua siswa keluar dari kelas masing – masing, berhamburan menuju lapangan upacara dimana sudah banyak siswa yang kelasnya dilantai dasar sudah berkumpul disana.

Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Changmin menunggu siswa dihadapan mereka berkurang untuk menuruni anak tangga. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menoreh kearah kiri lalu dia melihat Taemin yang menunduk dengan wajah yang amat pucat dan tampak ketakutan. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Taemin

"Taemin-ah! gwencana?" tanya Kyuhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya

"ahh Kyuhyun-ah" Taemin tersentak karena dia terkejut tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya

"apa kau sedang sakit? Aku lihat wajahmu pucat?" tanya Kyuhyun tampak mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya

"gwencanayeo!" jawab Taemin gugup

"Cho Kyuhyun!" tiba - tiba terdengar suara guru Lee memanggilnya

Kyuhyun menoreh kearah suara. Dan ternyata benar, guru Lee sedang berdiri dibelakangnya memeluk buku tebalnya hasil tulisan sendiri tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"guru memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup karena beberapa siswa yang masih antri untuk turun memperhatikannya

"selesai berkumpul dilapangan upacara nanti tolong temui aku diruang guru! Ada hal yang penting,,,"

"baiklah! Aku akan menemuimu guru Lee" Kyuhyun menimpal tanpa menunggu guru Lee menamatkan kalimatnya

"aku tunggu!" guru Lee mengangguk lalu berpaling meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Taemin disana

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul dilapangan luas yang biasa digunakan untuk acara perayaan sekolah. Para guru dan staff sudah berjajar dihadapan para siswa, kepala sekolah berada ditengah dari jajaran guru dan staff didampingi lima orang petugas dari kepolisian. Menggenggam microphone ditangannya dengan gemetaran kepala sekola berbicara untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.

"para siswaku sekalian, juga seluruh guru dan staff yang mengajar disekolah ini! Saya selaku kepala sekolah disekolah ini akan mengumumkan sebuah berita duka! Kita telah kehilangan satu guru kita tercinta yang sangat tegas dan disiplin dalam cara mengajarnya. Guru kita tercinta Han Yu Shin telah ditemukan tidak bernyawa dibawah jembatan sungai Han tadi pagi. Guru Han pergi meninggalkan kita dengan cara yang amat tragis juga keji! Kita semua berdoa semoga guru Han dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dan pihak kepolisian segera menangkap siapa pelakunya..."

Sesaat setelah kepala sekolah mengumumkan kematian guru Han, semua siswa menjadi gaduh karena mereka saling berbisik membahas apa yang terjadi pada guru renang itu.

Kyuhyun tercengang dan membeku setelah mendengar apa yang diberitakan kepala sekolah. Dia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Semalam dia meninggalkan guru Han masih hidup dikolam renang. Dan pagi ini tiba – tiba dia mendengar kematian guru itu dan ditemukan sangat jauh dari lokasi sekolah.

_'bagaimana mungkin guru Han ditemukan tewas disungai Han? Semalam dia masih bersamaku dikolam renang'_

.

.

.

Kepala sekolah sudah membubarkan semua siswa juga guru dan staff yang baru saja berkumpul dilapangan upacara. Kyuhyun masih diam seribu bahasa memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada guru Han. Dia tidak menyadari sejak tadi Changmin mengajaknya berbicara

"yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini haah?" protes Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

"astaga! Kenapa kau memukulku?" keluh Kyuhyun mengusap bahunya cemberut

"aku bicara padamu dan kau tidak menganggapinya" balas Changmin kecewa

"miane! Kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum

"katanya guru Han tewas setelah seseorang menyodominya! Polisi menemukan bekas luka robek dianusnya! Katanya juga guru Han tewas sebelum mayatnya dibuang kesungai Han" Changmin berbisik

"mworago?" wajah Kyuhyun memucat dan dia semakin keheranan

"waeyeo? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Changmin heran

"Changmin-ah! semalam aku masih bertemu guru Han dikolam renang. Kami bahkan saling berbicara! Aku meninggalkan dia dikolam dalam keadaan hidup dan baik – baik saja! Bagaimana bisa dia ditemukan tewas disungai Han? Kapan dia keluar meninggalkan sekolah ini?" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara

"jinja? Jika begitu memang sangat aneh" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

"kau masuklah duluan! Aku harus menemui guru Lee" Kyuhyun berjalan kelain arah menuju ruang guru

.

.

.

Suasana ruang guru tidak seramai biasanya. Hampir semua guru sudah kembali pulang dan beberapa guru yang tinggal diasrama sudah kembali kekamar masing – masing. Hanya ada tiga orang guru yang masih tinggal untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum kembali masuk kedalam asrama.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri meja para guru itu mencari guru Lee. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya saat berhasil menemukan guru Lee tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dengan serius.

"guru Lee aku datang!" sapa Kyuhyun kaku dan gugup

"duduklah!" perintah guru Lee menunjukan tempat dimana Kyuhyun harus duduk dengan wajah yang lebih ramah

Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun segera duduk diseberang guru Lee. Menatap mata gurunya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa berkedip

"bagaimana keadaanmu? apa kau baik – baik saja?" tiba – tiba ekspresi wajah guru Lee terlihat sendu mencemaskan siswa spesialnya itu

"weayeo? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang keadaanku guru Lee?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena dia heran dengan sikap manis sang guru

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu setelah kejadian yang menimpa sahabatmu! Aku lihat kau begitu terluka" guru Lee menatap Kyuhyun begitu teduh

"ahh. Ya aku memang sangat terpukul menyaksikan dengan mataku sendiri apa yang sudah menimpa sahabatku! Jujur sisi gelapku ingin sekali menghabisi guru Han saat melihat kejadian itu. tapi tanpa aku melakukannya ternyata guru Han tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan" jawab Kyuhyun datar tanpa beban

"kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi sahabatmu itu!" guru Lee memancing menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam

Kyuhyun diam dan hanya memandangi guru Lee tanpa ekspresi. Guru Lee menjadi salah tingkah dia lalu memberikan menunduk

"sebenarnya apa yang guru Lee ingin bicarakan hingga menyuruhku untuk menemuimu disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena dia menangkap kegugupan yang diperlihatkan guru Lee

"aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada guru Han dikolam renang tadi malam! Termasuk bagaimana kau melukai guru cabul itu dengan pisau cuttermu! Dan pagi ini guru Han ditemukan tewas dibawah sungai Han! Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan padaku Cho Kyuhyun?" bisik guru Lee pelan memanfaatkan penglihatannya untuk menjerat Kyuhyun jatuh dalam perangkapnya

Blash

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa ditusuk sembilu. Wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat dan keringan dingin mengucur membasahi tubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" guru Lee terus memancing kejujuran Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang tegas

"aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang sahabat lakukan jika sahabatnya terluka! Aku ingin babi itu merasakan luka dan rasa sakit yang Taemin rasakan! Aku memang sempat memikirkan kematian adalah yang paling pantas babi itu dapatkan. Tapi aku tidak membunuhnya!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merah tidak sepucat saat guru Lee mengatakan kesaksiannya dengan nafas menderu

Guru Lee tersenyum mendengar jawaban tegas dari Kyuhyun. Dia lalu merogoh tas kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku seperti novel.

"bacalah! Dan katakan apa pendapatmu tentang buku itu" ujar guru Lee menatap Kyuhyun menjadi kaku

Kyuhyun melirik membaca tulisan dengan hurup besar dibuku itu yang berjudul 'Nasib Tragis Seorang Putera Selir' karangan Lee Sungmin.

"kenapa aku harus membacanya? Aku tidak begitu suka membaca buku cerita guru! Sebenarnya apa yang guru inginkan memanggilku kemari?" Kyuhyun mulai terlihat kesal dengan tingkah guru Lee yang semakin membuatnya risih

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap sahabatmu telah membuat hatiku tersentuh Cho Kyuhyun! Nasib Taemin jauh lebih beruntung dariku karena dia memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Andai saja aku memiliki seorang sahabat sepertimu, mungkin aku tidak akan menderita sendirian" ujar guru Lee menarik nafas panjang dan perlahan mengeluarkannya

"maksud guru?" Kyuhyun menjadi bingung

"aku pernah menjadi korban pelecehan sexual yang dilakukan oleh adik angkatku sendiri! Kejadian itu berlangsung lama dan tidak ada seorangpun yang membelaku seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Taemin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengadukan pada siapapun karena dia selalu mengancamku. Dan saat aku sudah benar – benar tidak lagi kuat menahan rasa sakitku karena pelecahan itu aku memberanikan diri untuk mengadukan perbuatan adik angkatku pada orang tua angkatku. Namun apa yang aku dapat? Aku diusir dari rumah keluarga yang telah mengadopsiku" guru Lee bercerita dengan emosi dan amarah terpancar dari wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian

"guru Lee! Kau,,," Kyuhyun tercengang menapat guru Lee haru

"nee! Aku sudah menumpahkan penderitaanku itu didalam buku ini! Aku ingin kau membacanya karena,,," guru Lee memasukan kembali buku itu kedalam tas kerjanya

"aku akan membacanya guru! Berikan padaku" ujar Kyuhyun gugup karena dia bingung harus berbuat apa saat berhadapan dengan guru Lee dengan luka kelam dimasa lalunya

"apa kau yakin ingin membaca buku ini Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya guru Lee mengerutkan dahinya

"nee!" Kyuhyun menganggukan wajahnya

Guru Lee kemudian mengeluarkan kembali buku berupa novel itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"kau pernah berkata begitu pedas padaku saat didalam kelas. Kau bilang apakah aku begitu tertarik padamu? Kenapa aku begitu penasaran terhadapmu? Kenapa aku selalu mengingat namamu?. Buku itu mungkin adalah jawaban kenapa namamu menjadi begitu spesial buatku" guru Lee tersenyum getir saat mengatakan kalimat itu

"maksud guru Lee?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya karena dia kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan guru Lee

"buku itu diterbitkan dua tahun yang lalu, dan kita belum pernah saling bertemu bukan? Tapi entah kenapa aku menggunakan nama yang sama denganmu menjadi salah satu tokoh didalam buku itu. dan bukan hanya namamu saja, nama Siwon hyungmu yang juga menjadi tokoh dalam buku itu" guru Lee memasang wajah syahdu mencoba menarik simpati Kyuhyun

"jinja? Lalu tokoh yang sama dengan namaku itu apakah tokoh yang baik? Atau jahat guru?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran mulai membuka lembaran buku itu

"seseorang yang telah mencabuliku, Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab guru Lee tegas dan sangat dingin

Kyuhyun diam sambil menelan air liur yang mengalir dikerongkongannya. Dia lalu terbatuk berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"hanya tokoh didalam novel bukan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan rendah seperti itu! tidak mungkin guru Lee" Kyuhyun menutup kembali buku itu lalu mulai berdiri

"aku harus kembali kedalam asrama guru! Buku ini akan aku baca dan secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikannya. Saat aku selesai membaca buku ini, aku akan memberikan pendapatku guru!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan punggungnya untuk pamit dari ruang guru

"baiklah! Aku menunggu apa pendapatmu" guru Lee berdiri lalu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

_'kau memang berbeda dengan Choi Kyuhyun yang dulu aku kenal Kyu! Tapi sebaik apapun kau dimasa sekarang tidak akan merubah kutukanku untuk membawamu keduniaku! Menemaniku dikerajaan abadiku'_

.

.

.

Didalam kamar diatas kasurnya, diterangi lampu duduk yang berada diatas meja nakas disebelah ranjangnya, Kyuhyun mulai membaca buku yang diberikan guru Lee padanya. Lembar pertama merupakan copyy-an dari judul tanpa menggunakan tinta warna, halaman berikutnya prolog, lalu halaman berikutnya cerita dimulai.

Guru Lee menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sejak dia berumur 10 tahun. Cerita didalam novel itu bersetting jaman kerajaan sama persis seperti kehidupannya dimasa lalu saat masih menjadi pangeran Choi Sungmin. Guru Lee menceritakan dirinya yang merupakan anak angkat pada Kyuhyun, menjadi putera seorang selir dan Sosok Choi Kyuhyun yang guru Lee akui sebagai adik angkatnya, didalam buku itu adalah sebagai putera mahkota. Sementara Siwon guru Lee jadikan sebagai orang tuan angkatnya yang merupakan seorang raja didalam novel itu.

Dengan serius Kyuhyun membaca setiap kata dalam tulisan didalam novel itu. lembar demi lembar sudah Kyuhyun baca. Buku itu benar – benar menemani penyakit insomnia Kyuhyun hingga melewati malamnya tanpa tertidur. Cerita didalam buku itu sudah sampai dibagian lomba memanah dimana pangeran Sungmin memenangkan pertandingan membuat putera mahkota kecewa.

"kenapa namaku didalam buku ini begitu menyebalkan? Hyung andai kau tahu didalam buku ini kau adalah appaku yang merupakan seorang raja!" Kyuhyun terkekeh menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia merasa konyol namanya bisa ada didalam buku yang diangkat dari kisah nyata yang dialami penulisnya.

Lembar berikutnya sudah Kyuhyun lewati dan lewati. Hingga cerita sudah berlanjut pada adegan dimana putera mahkota memasuki ruang pribadi pangeran Sungmin untuk memulai adegan keji yaitu pelecehan sexual hingga membuat pangeran Sungmin terluka.

Selesai membaca hingga adegan sodomi itu selesai dimana putera mahkota berlalu meninggalkan pangeran Sungmin begitu saja didalam bejana dengan anus berdarah, seketika Kyuhyun menutup buku itu dengan tersentak dan mata terbuka lebar

Degdeg degdeg

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya. Dia lalu menyalakan lampu diatas langit – langit kamarnya agar ruangan menjadi lebih terang. Kyuhyun merasakan aneh dan ada rasa takut dari cerita yang baru saja dibacanya

"ya Tuhan! Bukankah aku pernah bermimpi adegan didalam bak mandi itu? aku bahkan menuliskannya didalam buku harianku?" Kyuhyun memasukan novel itu kebawah bantalnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau masih terjaga?" tanya Changmin dari bawah ranjangnya

"nee! Apakah aku membuat keributan? Miane! Jeongmal miane" Kyuhyun menari selimutnya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya karena dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

Perlahan rasa kantuk itu menyerang. Kyuhyun tidak lagi kuasa untuk menahan kantuknya. Dia lalu tertidur dibawah selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Apa yang Kyuhyun baca didalam novel itu hingga adegan didalam bejana benar – benar masuk kedalam mimpinya. Dimana ada dia, Siwon juga guru Lee didalamnya. Kyuhyun tidur dalam kegelisahan. Beguling balik kekanan dan kekiri disertai keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! yaa Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin menggerakan bokong Kyuhyun untuk terbangun

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya basah begitu juga rambutnya karena keringat yang keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya.

"kau terlambat bangun! Pally! Kau tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Cuci muka dan ganti bajumu dengan seragam!" Changmin memerintah seolah dia adalah eomma Kyuhyun

"arraseo!" Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Pelajaran teori sudah usai. Saatnya siswa mengganti pakaian seragam mereka dengan pakaian olah raga. Karena saatnya mereka membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat dilapangan olah raga. Kyuhyun yang sejak pagi memang sudah merasa tidak sehat, memilih untuk pergi menemui dokter Kim Kibum diruang prakteknya.

.

.

"mimpi didalam sungai itu memang sudah tidak lagi datang dalam mimpiku! Tapi mimpi lama yang pernah menggangguku kini kembali datang! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku dok?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu bersandar disandaran kursi malas

"mimpi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur Kyu! Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padamu! Saranku lupakan semua mimpimu itu. rubah pola pikirmu, berusahalah untuk lebih tenang dan relax. Mungkin kau sudah merindukan suasana rumah" ujar dokter Kim mencatat sesuatu dalam notenya

.

.

Sesi 30 menit bersama dokter Kim sudah selesai. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruang praktek itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju halaman sekolah. Berjalan dengan menunduk, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau lima langkah kedepan dia akan berpapasan dengan guru Lee yang sejak tadi memandanginya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" sapa guru Lee berdiri tegap menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok guru Lee berdiri tegak tidak jauh sarinya

"guru Lee!" balas Kyuhyun gugup

"apa kau baik – baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu begitu pucat?" guru Lee melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun

"kemarilah!" dengan lantang Kyuhyun menarik tangan guru Lee keluar dari lorong itu menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas tempat dimana tong penampung air berada

"kau hendak membawaku kemana?" tanya guru Lee menarik tangannya

"ikuti aku guru aku mohon!" Kyuhyun menahan tangan guru Lee dan terus menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada diatas atap gedung ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun lepaskan tangan guru Lee dari genggamannya lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan guru yang sangat mempesona itu.

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu guru? Apa kau ingat sejak kapan kau diangkat menjadi anak dikeluarga itu?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap haru membuka percakapan

"aku tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka mengadopsiku! Yang aku tahu tujuan mereka mengadopsiku adalah sebagai pemancing agar mereka bisa mendapatkan putera kandung" jawab guru Lee berbohong

"lalu dimana sebenarnya adik angkatmu melakukan pelecehan itu? apa kau memang terluka begitu parah? persis seperti yang kau gambarkan dalam buku itu?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya dan dia melangkah lebih maju

"apakah kau sudah membaca hingga bagian itu?" tanya guru Lee heran karena Kyuhyun begitu cepat membaca hingga kebagian adegan itu

"hmm aku membaca sampai putera mahkota berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pangeran Sungmin dengan darah dianusnya" jawab Kyuhyun lemas

"didalam kamarku! Disaat orang tua angkatku tidak berada didalam rumah!" jawab guru Lee mundur selangkah

"apakah tidak ada pembantu yang bekerja ditempat itu? kau bisa berteriak bukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan adik angkatmu melakukan itu padamu" Kyuhyun kembali melangkah maju selangkah demi selangkah

"aku terlalu takut untuk berteriak! Dia terlalu kuat untuk aku imbangi! Pembantu yang bekerja dirumah itu sama takutnya denganku berhadapan dengan adik angkatku itu" jawab guru Lee melangkah mundur hingga menempel didinding

"apakah adik angkatmu itu masih hidup?" tanya Kyuhyun melangkah hingga benar – benar berhadapan dengan guru Lee begitu dekat

"jika dia masih hidup dan kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Apakah kau akan melukainya persis seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap mendiang guru Han?" guru Lee balik bertanya menelan liurnya karena wajah murid istimewanya begitu dekat dengan dirinya

"mungkin! Mungkin aku akan membuatnya jauh lebih terluka dari pada guru Han" Kyuhyun diam memandangi guru Lee dari atas hingga kekaki lalu berakhir dimata guru Lee

"waeyeo? Apakah kau iba dengan apa yang sudah menimpaku?" tanya guru Lee dengan tatapan menantang seperti memancing Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun diam membisu menatap penuh haru terhadap gurunya itu.

"jika didalam bukumu kau menuliskan namaku begitu brengsek dan jahat. Aku ingin menunjukan sisi lain seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih dalam kehidupan nyata guru Lee! Akan aku buktikan itu" Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum pada guru Lee lalu berpaling meninggalkan guru Lee

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak guru Lee menanggil Kyuhyun yang belum jauh meninggalkannya

Kyuhyun segera menoreh kearah guru Lee menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu tiba – tiba guru Lee berlari mendekatinya. Seketika guru Lee menarik wajah Kyuhyun turun sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mereka saling menatap dan dengan begitu berani guru Lee mendaratkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir mereka saling menempel dengan mata yang saling terbuka. Perlahan tangan kiri Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggul guru Lee sementara tangan kanannya membelai leher guru Lee.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai terpejam lalu dia membuka bibirnya mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membuka bibir guru Lee. Lidah itu begitu lincah berpetualang didalam mulut guru Lee. Mereka akhirnya berciuman saling menghisap dan melumat. Kedua mata mereka terpejam lalu tiba – tiba seseorang mengejutkan mereka berdua

"yaaa Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini hah?" bentak Shim Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewa

Kyuhyun dan guru Lee spontan melepaskan ciumannya mereka lalu menoreh kearah suara Changmin dan,,,

"hyung! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lemas melihat Cho Siwon melangkah dari belakang Changmin memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih

"aku datang untuk memberimu kabar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tua kita Kyu! Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan diperjalanan menuju pulai Jeju! Dan apa yang aku lihat diatas sini merupakan pemandangan terburuk yang tidak pernah ingin aku saksikan" ujar Siwon dengan air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Dia lalu berpaling kembali turun meninggalkan Kyuhyun, guru Lee juga Changmin

"hyuuuuuuung" teriak Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Siwon meninggalkan Changmin dan guru Lee

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**wahhh ternyata bisa update cepeeet juga yah?**

**seneng rasanya**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**udh merasa dagdigdugder belum?**

**momen kyuminnya gmn? masih kurang?**

**santai momen mereka kan g bisa grasa grusu ntar ceritanya malah jadi gak menarik lagi donk!**

**buat yang masih bingung sosok Ming di jaman modern ini jawabanya ada di chapter dimana Ming dibunuh Kyu disungai**

**baca lagi dehh apa yang Ming ucapkan sebagai kutukan dia sebelum dia tenggelam dan hilang**

**kira - kira sosok apa tuh? heheh**

**suka gak ama sikap Kyu yang penuh kasih namun sedikit sadis?**

**kalo vai sih sukaaaa banget**

**nahloh Siwon udh mergokin sendiri ketidak normalan Kyu dongsaengnya!**

**kira - kira apa yang bakalan Siwon lakuin yah selanjutnya?**

**trus Ming dengan kutukannya gmn?**

**ttep tungguin ff ini update yah**

**review dan kasih pendapat kalian dichap ini**

**vai tungguin loh!**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae,,, aishiteru,,, wo ai ni**

**muaacchh**

**annyeong**


	8. Chapter 8

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Guru Lee memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk berlari mengejar hyungnya dan membiarkan dia diatas gedung itu berdua bersama Changmin.

_'kau pergi begitu saja setelah kau menciumku. Jika kau menyerah begitu saja dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon untuk menentang kita tanpa melakukan apapun, aku akan melancarkan kutukanku dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan'_

.

Changmin melangkah mendekati guru Lee dengan tatapan yang amat sinis. Melihat dari atas hingga bawah guru sejarahnya itu lalu dia berkata

"apakah kau bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Aku yakin setelah melihat kalian berciuman Siwon hyung tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali kesekolah ini! Aku akan kehilangan sahabat terbaikku! Ini semua karena kau guru Lee! Gumapta kau memang hebat guru Lee!" Changmin meludah dihadapan guru sejarahnya berpaling tanpa rasa takut meski Lee Sungmin adalah guru sejarahnya.

.

.

.

"hyuuuuuung! Aku mohon dengarkan aku" teriak Kyuhyun kencang melewati lapangan sekolah yang mulai sepi karena hampir semua siswa sudah mulai kembali keasrama-nya

Siwon terus saja berlalu dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Dia memang sangat terpukul mendapatkan berita duka yang dialami orang tuanya dan dalam hari yang sama dia harus menyaksikan dengan mata dan kepala sendiri penyimpangan yang dilakukan dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya.

"hyuuuuung!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena dia melihat kilatan bayangan saat berada didalam ruang musik dimana dia yang tengah bercinta dengan Xie Che dipergoki raja Siwon juga pangeran Sungmin

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Sakit itu dirasa sangat luar biasa sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Kyuhyun ambruk sambil memegang kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam begitu kuat. Siwon yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya segera keluar setelah melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh

"Kyuhyun-ah gwencana?" Siwon dengan sigap mengangkat Kyuhyun lalu membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya

"ahhh ini sungguh sakit hyung! ahhhh Tuhan ini sakit" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sangat aku takutkan dengan namja itu? kenapa semua terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan dihari kita kehilangan orang tuan kita Kyu?" Siwon membenankan wajahnya distir mobilnya

"auuuuw Tuhan ini sakit" Kyuhyun terus mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya dengan menjambak rambutnya

"tahan sebentar Kyu! Aku akan membawamu kedokter" Siwon menguatkan dirinya untuk mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah elit itu

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba – tiba rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Dia mulai duduk tenang tenang dikursinya. Dengan perasaan kaku dia mulai melirik kearah Siwon

"hyung! dimana appa dan eomma sekarang? Bagaimana mereka mengalami kecelakaan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun menahan air matanya

"apakah kau masih merasa sakit Kyu?" Siwon tidak memberikan jawabannya dia lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun

"gwencanayeo sakit itu tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja" ujar kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan

"mereka pergi untuk menghadiri undangan pelantikan kepala polisi yang baru dipulau Jeju. Mereka pergi menggunakan kapal pesiar hingga pelabuhan! Mereka dijemput oleh mobil dinas dan mobil itu ditabrak oleh sebuah bus pariwisata dengan keras. Lima penumpang bus pariwisata itu tewas dirumah sakit. Appa dan eomma meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sementara sopir dan ajudan tewas ditempat. Seharusnya aku langsung pergi kepulau Jeju tanpa menjemputmu disekolah. Setidaknya aku tidak harus melihat kejadian diatap gedung tadi Kyu" jawab Siwon menyindir Kyuhyun sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus menetes

"miane hyung! jeongmal miane" Kyuhyun menunduk lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"apa yang aku lihat hari ini disekolahmu, akan aku lupakan untuk sementara Kyu! Saat ini aku ingin fokus untuk mengurus acara pemakaman appa juga eomma" Siwon membelokan mobilnya masuk kejalan bebas hambatan

.

.

.

**At the Hospital in Jeju Island**

Jenazah tuan dan nyonya Cho sudah siap diterbangkan ke Seoul dengan peti mati yang khusus ditutupi bendera Korea Selatan. Berdiri penuh duka dan wajah yang masih sembab karena tangis duka disamping kedua peti mati itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun didampingi petugas polisi berseragam lengkap.

"Letnan Cho kita harus segera pergi! Acara pemakaman militer akan dilaksanakan esok pagi tepat pukul 9 pagi. Jenazah Jendral Cho akan disemayamkan dimarkas besar kepolisian Seoul untuk mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir dari semua anggota polisi kota Seoul. sementara jenazah nyonya Cho anda sudah menentukan sendiri dimana mendiang akan disemayamkan" seorang kepala polisi berpangkat Kapten berkata pada Siwon

"nee!" jawab Siwon singkat

.

.

.

Pemakanan militer tuan dan nyonya Cho sudah dilaksanakan dengan lancar. Dihadiri hampir semua petugas kepolisian kota Seoul untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya. Kepala sekolah juga beberapa guru yang mengajar disekolah Kyuhyun datang memberikan penghormatannya. Juga seluruh teman sekelas Kyuhyun ikut hadir dalam pemakaman itu. kyuhyun tampak begitu terpukul saat peti mati orang tuanya dimasukan kedalam liang lahat untuk dikuburkan. Air matanya tidak berhenti menetes membasahi pipinya yang putih pucat itu. sementara Siwon terlihat lebih tegar dan kuat dibalik seragam polisinya dia terlihat begitu gagah.

Pemakaman sudah selesai Kyuhyun segera dipapah Shim Changmin juga Taemin dan Choi Minho kawan dekatnya masuk kedalam mobil sedan Jaguard milik mendiang nyonya Cho. Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil itu, Kyuhyun melihat kearah kumpulan guru yang sudah mulai bubar jalan menuju mobil masing – masing. Kyuhyun mencari dimana sosok Lee Sungmin guru yang sudah membuatnya berani melakukan hal tergila yang pernah dia lakukan.

"kau mencarinya?" tanya Changmin membuka pintu mobil

"ani!" jawab Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil dijok belakang

Choi Minho yang bertugas menjadi sopir untuk chingu-nya yang baru berduka mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan mulai melajukan mobil mewah itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil itu melaju menyusuri jalanan disekitar pemakaman itu. pemandangan tidak begitu angker meski banyak pohon besar dan rindang menjadi penghias pemakan pahlawan itu.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Changmin diam membisu masih dengan duka yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Memandangi jalanan disamping mobilnya lalu dia melihat guru Lee berdiri melihat kearah mobilnya dibalik sebuah pohon tua dan rindang.

"dia!" Kyuhyun tersentak tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok guru Lee yang masih terus memandangi laju mobil yang Kyuhyun naiki

"hentikan mobilnya!" bentak Kyuhyun terus menatap kearah guru Lee

Minho mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Melirik kebelakang kearah Kyuhyun untuk memastikan perintah itu

"aku mohon hentikan mobilnya sekarang juga!" teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras membentak Minho

"baiklah aku akan menghentikan mobilnya. Kau tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah" balas Minho menginjak rem

Tanpa menunggu mobil itu benar – benar berhenti, Kyuhyun segera turun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin. Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat dimana guru Lee berdiri dan masih bertahan berada dibawah pohon itu.

Semakin dekat guru Lee tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang datang menghampirinya. Semakin dekat Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya lalu memberi senyum getir kearah guru Lee. Air mata itu kembali menetes lalu Kyuhyun kembali berlari seketika memeluk guru Lee.

Kyuhyun memeluk gurunya itu begitu erat lalu kembali menumpahkan air matanya dipelukan guru yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya. Guru Lee mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun lalu berbisik

"aku turut berduka atas kepergian orang tuanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku harap kau tabah dan tegar menghadapinya" guru Lee melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberikan Kyuhyun senyuman manis

"gumapsemida guru Lee!" balas Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya

"kenapa kau turun dan menghampiriku kemari? Kau seharusnya berada didalam mobil melanjutkan perjalananmu pulang. Kau masih berduka" guru Lee menatap Kyuhyun haru karena dia memang tidak pernah menduga Kyuhyun akan turun menghampirinya

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan ucapanku padamu guru Lee! Aku tidak ingin kau merasa ditinggalkan setelah aku menciummu diatap gedung itu. seperti yang aku lakukan saat mengejar Siwon hyung. aku ingin kau percaya padaku aku tidak sama dengan Choi Kyuhyun yang kau tuliskan dalam novelmu. Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bermakna dan sangat dalam

Blaashh

Jantung guru Lee tertusuk oleh ucapan manis yang keluar dari bibir tebal merah merona itu. dia benar – benar terlena dan haru dibuatnya. Perlahan air mata yang sudah lama tidak pernah menetes itu berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

_'apa ini? Kenapa semua berjalan seperti ini? Kenapa dia jauh lebih tulus dari yang aku bayangkan?'_

Air mata itu menetes karena rasa haru yang amat dalam dirasakan oleh guru Lee seorang namja yang selalu menyaksikan perubahan peradaban budaya dan kehidupan masyarakat Korea selama ratusan tahun.

"apa arti dari ucapanmu itu Cho Kyuhyun?" guru Lee bertanya menahan sesak didadanya karena dia menahan tangis yang hampir pecah

"aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon hyung pada hidupku. Dia akan berusaha keras untuk menjauhkanku darimu guru Lee! Tapi aku bukanlah namja yang melupakan janji yang sudah aku ikrarkan. Aku masih memiliki janji untuk menyelesaikan membaca novel itu dan mengutarakan pendapatku. Aku masih ingin menemuimu guru Lee bagaimanapun caranya aku akan berusaha untuk dapat bertemu denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan guru Lee

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon membentak dongsaengnya

Kyuhyun dan guru Lee menoreh kearah Siwon yang sedang berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menarik kasar tangan dongsaengnya itu.

"hyung! lepaskan aku" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak

"kau guru macam apa kau ini? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal menjijikan ini dengan muridmu sendiri?" Siwon menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi guru Lee

"aku mencintainya! Aku jatuh cinta pada dongsaengmu itu! aku hanya ingin bersamanya!" tiba – tiba guru Lee berteriak berhasil menghentikan langkah Siwon dan Kyuhyun

Kalimat sakti itu disaksikan oleh Changmin, Taemin juga Minho dibelakang mereka dan spontan ekspresi wajah ketiga namja itu tercengang oleh pengakuan guru Lee yang terbilang ekstrim. Siwon segera menoreh masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"kau sakit jiwa!" bentak Siwon berlalu menyeret tangan Kyuhyun

"hyung aku mohon tanganku sakit hyung!" keluh Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon menyusuri jalan tanah yang basah itu

_'dia mencintaiku? Apakah yang diucapkannya itu adalah sebuah kejujuran? Kenapa aku begitu bahagia saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu? apakah aku juga mencintainya?'_

Kyuhyun menoreh perlahan kearah guru Lee lalu bibirnya bergerak membuat sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. Dan kalimat itu adalah

_'nado saranghae'_

Gerak bibir itu dapat dibaca oleh guru Lee dengan sangat jelas. Lalu guru Lee menunduk, tangan kanannya memegang dadanya untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya, sementara kedua matanya terpejam setelah meneteskan bulir air bening dari mata itu.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melewati jajaran sahabat Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun pada mereka. Menyeret Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil dinasnya dan menyusul masuk kedalam mobil itu, menutup pintu mobil itu dengan keras membuat kyuhyun diam tersentak

"jika kau memang tidak bisa menghargai aku sebagai hyungmu! Tolong hargai masa berduka kita. Appa dan eomma baru saja dikuburkan Kyu! Kau menangis melepas peti mati mereka masuk kedalam kubur dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Siwon berkata tanpa memberi muka pada Kyuhyun

"aku hanya ingin mencari jawaban atas semua mimpi burukku selama ini hyung! kau tidak pernah tahu betapa menderitanya aku dihantui mimpi buruk yang selalu datang padaku. Mimpi yang aneh dan tak terjelaskan oleh nalar. Dan sepertinya dialah yang memiliki jawaban atas mimpiku" Kyuhyun melirik menatap sisi wajah Siwon dengan luka

"mimpi yang selalu kau tuliskan dibuku harianmu itu Kyu? Mimpi dimana kau ada dijaman kerajaan? Lalu apa hubungan mimpimu dengan guru itu?" Siwon kini melirik wajah dongsaenya lebih melunak

"buku yang dia berikan padaku untuk aku baca dimana adegan dalam buku itu ada dalam mimpiku. Aku penasaran dengan akhir dari buku itu" Kyuhyun melirik Siwon

"harus kau tahu Kyu! Wajah nya begitu familiar dibenakku! Tapi betapa kerasnya aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya aku tidak tahu dimana aku pernah mengenalnya. Apa ada jawaban untuk pertanyaanku itu?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu mimpiku hyung? apakah kau membaca buku harianku?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kecewa

"eomma yang membacakannya untukku! Dia menangis saat menganalisa tulisan dalam buku harianmu itu sebelum dia meninggal" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan

"eomma? Jadi eomma membacanya? Eomma menyadari penyimpanganku?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar dengan ekspresi penuh sesal

"nee! Eomma begitu menderita Kyu!" Siwon menunduk menghela nafas dalam lalu menyandarkan punggungnya

'miane eomma! Jeongmal miane" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu air bening itu seperti tidak pernah habis kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

_'aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dihantui oleh mimpi – mimpi buruk Kyu! Aku pun merasakannya karena hampir setiap malam aku selalu dihantui mimpi buruk arwah para korban yang memintaku mengungkap kasus itu'_

.

.

.

Dalam masa dukanya, Siwon masih belum memutuskan mengambil langkah untuk mengatasi masalah dongsaengnya itu. dia memang memiliki tanggung jawab yang amat besar meneruskan tugas orang tuanya menjaga Kyuhyun dan merawatnya. Tapi disisi lain, Siwon berusaha untuk lebih bijak melihat dari sisi Kyuhyun dengan alasannya yang ingin mencari tahu jawaban dari mimpi buruknya itu.

Malam itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makam malam diruang makan yang sepi dan dingin. Meja makan panjang dengan delapan kursi saling berhadapan. Hanya mereka berdua yang duduk dikursi itu.

"kau tahu tugasku kini bertambah semakin berat. Aku harus menjagamu dan membimbingmu Kyu! Tugas appa dan eomma kini ada dipundakku. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu begitu banyak hingga aku lupa bagaimana caranya aku menyayangi diriku sendiri" Siwon membuka percakapan sambil mengorak arik makan malamnya tanpa memakannya

"arraseo hyungnim!" Kyuhyun menunduk, dia melirik wajah Siwon dengan ekspresi sesal

"kau tahu aku kini bertugas untuk memecahkan kasus tenggelamnya para namja yang ditemukan dibeberapa sungai? Kasus yang tidak pernah terpecahkan sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Kau tahu apa analisaku pada semua korban itu? mereka semua adalah gay Kyu!" Siwon mulai memasukan hidangan makan malamnya kedalam mulutnya

"gay? Kenapa kau menyimpulkan mereka sebagai kaum gay?" tanya Kyuhyun heran menyantap makanannya

"kau boleh menganggapku gila dengan tindakanku Kyu! Aku seorang kriminolog lulusan Universitas ternama di negara ini melibatkan seorang cenayang untuk membantuku menyelesaikan kasus ini" jawab Siwon tertawa getir menyimpan sendok garpunya diatas piring makannya

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau harus melibatkan seorang cenayang? Apa kau pikir kasus ini tidak bisa dijawab oleh nalar kita?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya

"nee! Sejak aku dihantui arwah para korban yang masuk kedalam mimpiku, aku berfikir kasus ini bukanlah kasus biasa. Aku membutuhkan seorang cenayang untuk menerawang kejadian misterius dibalik tenggelamnya semua korban itu. dan perlahan aku mulai menerima jawaban yang cenayang itu berikan" Siwon meneguk air putih digelas kacanya

"apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran menaruh alat makannya menatap Siwon penasaran

"mereka mati karena sebuah kutukan Kyu! Kutukan yang dilakukan orang dimasa lalu yang mengutuk semua kaum gay. Kutukan itu menenggelamkan semua gay yang bermesraan didekat sungai" jawab Siwon menyadarkan punggungnya

"mwo? Ini tidak masuk akal Hyung!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mereguk air putih digelas kaca miliknya

"kau boleh berkata demikian Kyu! Aku tetap akan berusaha untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Hingga kasus ini aku pecahkan, bisakah kau bersikap manis Kyu? Bisakah kau tetap menjadi dongsaengku yang baik? Bisakah kau menahan perasaanmu terhadap namja itu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas dan penuh duka

"hyung!" terlihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun begitu penuh rasa sesal

"aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk mencintai namja itu meski itu adalah cinta yang sangat terlarang. Hatimu adalah milikmu Kyu, kau bebas menggunakan hatimu seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu sendiri Kyu, masih ada aku hyung-mu yang mengharapkan kau hidup dengan baik dan selamat. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kyu! Aku sudah kehilangan appa dan eomma dan itu sangat menyakitkan hingga rasanya hatiku tersayat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kyu. Kau harus hidup Kyu. Berjanjilah padaku" Siwon berdiri lalu berpaling meninggalkan Kyuhyun diruang makan.

Siwon menangis tertahan saat meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu berkata dalam hatinya.

_'kau tidak akan pernah tahu Kyu betapa terlukanya hatiku saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. aku sudah mengkianati janjiku pada eomma yang akan membawamu kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung didalam kamarnya meresapi ucapan bijak yang disampaikan Siwon pada dirinya. Kyuhyun semakin putus asa dengan sikap bijak hyung-nya itu. dia bahkan lebih berharap Siwon melarangnya begitu keras secara ekstrim dan menghalanginya untuk bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya yang tidak normal itu, karena dia akan lebih nekad untuk memberontak membawa guru Lee lari sejauh yang dia bisa.

_'ah kenapa semua terasa begitu sulit? Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan istimewa ini pada guru Lee? Kenapa aku begitu ingin menemuinya?'_

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari sudah berlalu sejak meninggalnya tuan dan nyonya Cho. Dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun menghabiskan masa berdukanya didalam rumah. Dia tidak lagi pergi kesekolah dan tinggal didalam asrama bersama sahabatnya. Sementara Siwon sudah kembali pada kewajibannya memecahkan kasus tenggelam yang sudah lama menjadi kasus nasional.

Meski sudah lama tidak lagi menapakan kakinya kesekolah, Kyuhyun masih menghitung tanggal hari bebas untuk siswa keluar dari asrama. Kyuhyun menghubungi Changmin sahabatnya untuk membawakan novel yang dia simpan dibawah bantalnya.

Siang itu Kyuhyun mendapatkan kunjungan dari ketiga teman dekatnya. Changmin, Minho dan Taemin. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari bebas dimana semua siswa yang tinggal diasrama.

"kau tega menelponku hanya karena kau teringat pada buku ini! Kau sama sekali tidak merindukan kami" keluh Changmin melemparkan novel karya Lee Sungmin kekasur Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut

Taemin dan Minho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah aegyo yang dilakukan Changmin.

"aku merindukanmu teman sekamarku! Aku juga merindukan kalian" balas Kyuhyun membela diri tersenyum pada semua sahabatnya

"kapan kau akan kembali kesekolah Kyu?" tanya Minho melempar bola basket yang dia ambil dari pojok

"entahlah! Apakah aku masih sanggup untuk kembali kesekolah setelah membuat Siwon hyung kecewa" jawab Kyuhyun lelah

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan guru Lee?" kini giliran Taemin yang bertanya mendekati Kyuhyun yang berbaring telungkup diatas kasurnya

"aku melihat dia begitu mesra mencium guru androgini itu, menurut kalian apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" sindir Changmin pedas menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Kyuhyun hingga kepalanya mengenai bokong Kyuhyun

"mwo? Kau mencium guru Lee?" Minho tersentak lalu bergabung berkumpul diatas kasur Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dan menanggapi sindiran Changmin. Dia hanya membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal empuknya.

"kembalilah kesekolah Kyu! Apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan guru Lee masih menjadi rahasia kita. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya termasuk apa yang guru Lee ucapkan dipemakaman orang tuamu. Berusahalah untuk mengendalikan perasaanmu saat bertemu dengan guru Lee disekolah" saran Minho begitu dewasa

"jadi seperti ini rasanya mencintai sesama namja? Mengapa begitu menderita?" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya duduk diantara sahabatnya

"kau tidak sendiri Kyu? Kau tahu aku pernah menyukai teman sekamarmu itu. kau tahu ketidak normalanku sejak kita kenal" Taemin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun menghibur sahabat yang sudah mati – matian membelanya meski dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya

"kau tahu aku begitu mengagumi Siwon hyung! kau memang tidak sendiri Kyu" Changmin tak mau kalah menghibur Kyuhyun dalam perasaan galaunya

"jadi saat ini aku tengah berkumpul dengan para gay?" celoteh Minho terkekeh

"bukankah kau juga seorang gay hah?" protes Changmin melempar bantal kewajah Minho

"karena kecantikan namja ini yang membuatku menjadi seperti kalian!" Minho memeluk Taemin dari belakang dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin

Pertemuan antar sahabat karib itu berakhir sudah. Changmin, Taemin dan Minho sudah kembali keasrama sebelum malam semakin larut. Kyuhyun kembali sendiri didalam kamarnya yang besar dan dingin itu.

Dia lalu kembali membuka halaman dimana terakhir kali dia membacanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan membaca buku yang sudah mulai terasa aura misterinya.

"kajja kita mulai!" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berucap memberanikan diri meneruskan membaca cerita novel itu.

Lee Sungmin menceritakan tentang sakit demam yang dia rasakan berhari – hari sejak peristiwa didalam bejana itu. tabib istana bernama Lee Donghae yang memeriksa luka robek dianusnya ikut masuk kedalam isi cerita novel itu.

Halaman berikutnya sudah akan dilahap habis oleh Kyuhyun. Menceritakan hadirnya pemusik Xie Che dalam hidup putera mahkota Kyuhyun yang membuat tingkah menyimpangnya semakin parah.

Halaman berikutnya adalah adegan putera mahkota yang bercinta dengan Xie Che didalam ruang musik. Dipergoki raja Siwon, tabib istana Lee Donghae, kepala hwarang Lee Hyukjae dan pangeran Sungmin.

"Tuhan! Bukankah adegan ini pernah datang dalam mimpiku?"

Tiba – tiba mimpi basah yang pernah Kyuhyun dapatkan. Mimpi Kyuhyun melakukan anal sex dengan seorang namja yang sangat tampan kembali tergambar dengan jelas diingatan Kyuhyun.

"aaawww" Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya sama persis seperti saat kejadian disiang kelabu itu dimana Siwon memergokinya mencium guru Lee

"ahjumaaaa" teriakan itu kembali terdengar dengan sangat keras sehingga terdengar oleh pelayan yang bekerja dirumah itu

"tuan muda! Apa tuan baik – baik saja?" tanya pelayan diluar kamar Kyuhyun menerobo s masuk kedalam kamar itu

"ambilkan aku obat penghilang rasa sakit aku mohon! Kepalaku sakit sekali" kelur Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya

"baik tuan muda" jawab ahjuma segera mencari obatnya

.

.

Rasa sakit itu berangsur pulih Kyuhyun kini mampu memejamkan matanya karena efek kantuk yang ditimbulkan obat penghilang rasa sakit itu. dan lagi, semua adegan yang diceritakan dalam novel itu masuk kedalam mimpi Kyuhyun. Namun mimpi kali ini jauh lebih lengkap dari apa yang diceritakan oleh Lee Sungmin dalam novelnya. Karena dalam mimpi itu terungkap dengan jelas sejarah bagaimana Xie Che muncul dalam kehidupan putera mahkota Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi mampu menahan diri untuk pergi kesekolah. Siwon masih belum kembali dari tugasnya selama dua hari ini. Kebetulan yang sangat pas untuk Kyuhyun kembali kesekolah bertemu dengan namja yang kini mengisi hatinya.

Gerbang sekolah elit itu sudah didepan mata. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun merasa berdebar dan gelisah saat hendak masuk keareal tempat dia menimba pendidikannya.

"turunkan aku disini saja ahjussi!" perintah Kyuhyun pada sopir pribadinya

"baik tuan muda!" jawab supir menghentikan mobilnya

Kyuhyun segera turun menggendong tas ranselnya. Berjalan melewati gerbang yang akan segera ditutup karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kyuhyun melihat kearah ruang guru berharap dia bisa bertemu guru Lee. Namun guru cantik itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

Kyuhyun teruskan langkahnya menuju tangga menuju kelasnya yang sudah mulai sepi. Dengan berat dia mulai menaiki anak tangga itu hingga seseorang memanggil namanya

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang dan betapa bahagianya dia melihat guru Lee berada dibelakangnya.

"kau!" begitu lantang Kyuhyun menyapa guru Lee dengan kata kau dan bukan guru Lee

"bogosipo Cho Kyuhyun!" pelan suara itu terdengar. Wajah guru Lee sedikit merona

"kemarilah!" Kyuhyun turun sambil menarik tangan gurunya masuk kedalam ruang penyimpanan alat olah raga yang selalu sepi dipagi hari

Didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu mereka saling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak jauh. Kyuhyun genggam tangan guru Lee lalu meremasnya sambil tersenyum

"rasa rinduku mungkin jauh lebih besar dari rasa rindu yang kau rasakan Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menatap gurunya penuh cinta

Sikap Kyuhyun semakin jauh berbeda dari sikap sebelumnya. Kyuhyun semakin ingin membuktikan ucapan yang pernah dia sampaikan pada gurunya itu. semakin berani dan terbuka menunjukan perasaan yang benar – benar dia rasakan pada gurunya itu

"kau memanggilku Lee Sungmin!" guru Lee menggoda Kyuhyun

"apa aku harus memanggilmu guru Lee saat berdua seperti ini?" balas Kyuhyun kini mulai berani membelai wajah guru Lee

"apakah kau juga mencintaiku Cho Kyuhyun?" guru Lee menodong dengan mimik wajah yang berubah menjadi begitu tegas

"aku mencintaimu! Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Selalu ingin terus dekat denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun mengecup lengan guru Lee

"apakah ini benar – benar kau Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku merasa kau berubah banyak?" guru Lee melepaskan tanggannya

"aku sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya. Inilah aku yang harus kau hadapi mulai saat ini dan seterusnya" Kyuhyun raih pinggul guru Lee kedalam pelukannya lalu memeluk guru Lee erat

_'kau memang Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan Choi Kyuhyun! Aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu Cho Kyuhyun'_

Bergantian Kyuhyun keluar lebih dulu setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh guru Lee. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah tampannya yang pucat itu saat menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya. bersama Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun lupa dirinya baru saja berduka karena telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Bersama Lee Sungmin juga Kyuhyun lupa janjinya pada Siwon untuk bersikap manis dan menahan hasrat yang dia rasakan pada namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

.

.

.

Suasana disebuah kamar mayat dirumah sakit dipulau jeju itu begitu gelap. Ada banyak jenazah yang sudah ditutupi kain putih terbaring berjajar diatas blankar. 2 dari 5 jenazah yang terbaring itu adalah korban tenggelam yang ditemukan disungai yang memiliki nama Deadly River. Nama yang diberikan oleh para netters.

Clek

Pintu kamar mayat itu dibuka petugas bersama Siwon yang ingin memeriksa kondisi korban tenggelam itu. satu jenazah telah dibuka penutupnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah membengkak dan membiru. Siwon perhatikan dari atas kepala hingga kekaki tubuh mayat yang telanjang itu

"apakah kau mencium bau sperma saat mayat ini dibawa kemari?" tanya Siwon memperhatikan kearah vital jenazah

"saat mayat ini datang bukan aku yang bertugas menjaga kamar ini Let!" jawab petugas menutup kembali kain penutup berwarna putih itu

Kini giliran jenazah yang satunya yang ditemukan mengapung disungai yang sama dalam jarak yang berjauhan. Dan saat petugas hendak membuka penutup kain jenasah yang itu, tiba – tiba jari tangan jenazah itu bergerak lalu

"Heeeeeek"

Jenazah itu terbangun lalu duduk menarik nafas panjang seperti orang yang baru saja tenggelam. Kontan petugas itu menjerit ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan Siwon, dia hanya mundur selangkah menjauhi jenazah itu.

"uhuuk uhuuuk"

Jenazah itu terbatuk. Wajah yang tadi pucat kini mulai merona seperti ada darah yang mulai mengaliri tubuh itu. Wajah namja itu begitu tampan, dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, bibir tebal merah merona dan begitu mempesona.

"dimana aku? Aku kedinginan!" suara merdu namja itu terdengar menggigil melihat sekeliling kamar mayat itu.

Siwon dan Petugas yang menjaga kamar mayat itu berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya lalu perlahan mendekati mayat hidup itu.

"kau berada dikamar mayat rumah sakit polisi kota Seoul. Apakah kau masih ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?" Siwon berjalan lebih dekat dengan langkah ragu juga alis yang mengkerut

"Kenapa aku berada disini?" namja itu menutupi tubuh telanjangnya

"kau tenggelam dan ditemukan mengapung disungai Deadly River. Kau dinyatakan tewas dalam perjalanan kemari karena paru – parumu sudah terlalu banyak menelan air sungai juga kekurangan oksigen. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" Siwon meraih tangan namja itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya

"ahhh aku ingat aku dirampok oleh seorang namja. Dia berusaha merebut tasku. Aku berusaha keras mempertahankan tasku karena tas itu berisi barang – barang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Namja itu menjadi kesal dan murka. Dia lalu memukulku dan aku tidak ingat apa – apa lagi!" jawab namja itu berfikir keras

"siapa namamu? Dan dimana keluargamu?" tanya Siwon menatap namja itu iba

"namaku Kim Heechul! Keluargaku adalah penguni panti asuhan Haru didesa mokpo! kedatanganku ke kota Seoul adalah untuk menghadiri panggilan kerja disebuah sekolah elit khusus namja" jawab namja tampan itu tegas menyebutkan nama sebuah sekolah tempat Kyuhyun menimba ilmu pendidikannya

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**sumpah vai ngantuk banget malam ini**

**tp vai beneran niat bgt buat update ff ini karena vai g pgn ngecewain smua readers yang udh setia nungguin ff ini tuk update**

**miane klo chapter ini g secetar chapter selanjutnya**

**miane jeongmal miane**

**gmn masih g ada yang bisa nebak ya apa yang dilakukan Siwon ke Kyu setelah melihat Kyumin ciuman?**

**ternyata WOn jauh lebih lunak dari pada emaknya Kyu #plak**

**moment Kyuminnya gmn?**

**lebih suit mana?**

**moment di kuburan atau di gudang?'**

**klo vai yang dikuburan #gakadaygnanya**

**itu Heechul muncul! kira" dia mau jadi apa yang dijaman modern ini?'**

**gomawo buat reviewnya yang superr banyak dengan isi yang bisi bikin vai terbang**

**terus baca dan review yah**

**deepbow**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**tungguin chap selanjutnya**

**saranghae,,, aishiteru,,, wo ai ni**

**muaacchh**

**annyeong**


	9. Chapter 9

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Siwon makin tercengang mendengar jawaban namja tampan bernama Kim Heechul itu. dia seperti bangkit dari kematiannya hanya untuk menghadiri panggilan disekolah tempat Kyuhyun bersekolah.

"ceritakan padaku seperti apa rupa namja yang telah merampokmu itu? apakah namja itu dia orangnya?" tanya Siwon menyibak kain penutup namja yang ditemukan tenggelam bersamaan dengan ditemukannya Kim Heechul disungai Han mengalikan pembicaraan

Heechul melirik kearah blankar disampingnya. Terlihat jelas seorang namja dengan wajah yang sudah membiru dan membengkak masih menyisakan ciri wajah yang bisa Heechul kenali

"benar! Namja itu adalah pelakunya" jawab Heechul penuh emosi dan tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari namja itu

Siwon menunduk dan berfikir keras kenapa namja yang satu tewas setelah tenggelam sementara satunya yang menjadi korban hidup tanpa luka.

_'siapa kau sebenarnya Kim Heechul? Kau selamat dari tenggelam dengan sangat tidak wajar. Hasil visum membuktikan jantungmu berhenti berdenyut sejak 12 jam yang lalu. Paru – parumu basah dipenuhi air sungai yang tertelan. Kenapa kau bisa hidup kembali? Alasan apa yang membuatmu kembali kedunia ini?"_

_._

_._

_._

Malam hari didalam asrama Kyuhyun yang baru memulai kembali menghabiskan hari – harinya tinggal didalam asrama terlihat jauh lebih ceria dari malam – malam sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak kini dia memiliki seseorang yang sudah mengisi harinya dan mereka sama – sama bermalam dilingkukan yang sama.

Kyuhyun terus melihat kelayar ponselnya dan berharap guru manis itu menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk keluar menemuinya. Namun ponselnya tak kunjung berbunyi. Kyuhyun tidak putus asa dia memutuskan untuk memulainya. Menekan nomor ponser guru manis itu dengan seringai senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya menunggu namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu menjawab panggilannya

"yeobseo!" akhirnya suara merdu guru androgini itu terdengar mendamaikan suasana hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetatkan mantelnya saat menyusuri lorong asrama menuju luar. Dengan langkah yang amat cepat sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun tinggalkan asramanya untuk menemui guru Lee yang mungkin saat itu sudah menunggunya diatap sekolah.

Perasaan menggebu dan debaran membuat perjuangannya menaiki anak tangga tidak terasa memelahkan. Senyum simpul terus saja tersungging dibibirnya. Tanpa terasa langkahnya sudah mencapai atap gedung sekolah itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun melihat guru Lee sudah berdiri membelakanginya ditepi atap gedung. Kyuhyun lalu berlari kecil menghampiri guru yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu. dengan begitu lantang Kyuhyun lingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk perut guru Lee

"miane aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama disini Sungmin-ssi!" bisik Kyuhyun pelan didaun telinga guru Lee

Guru Lee berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun lalu balas memeluknya. Menatap mata rubah itu dengan penuh cinta dengan senyum yang membuat suasana diatap gedung itu menjadi hangat.

"bertemu denganmu diatap gedung ini dimalam yang sangat dingin ini aku begitu bersemangat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sungguh merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Perasaan takut menghinggapiku saat kau pergi bersama hyung-mu. Aku takut kau tidak akan pernah kembali kesekolah ini karena Siwon-ssi pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita begitu saja" guru Lee berkata tanpa mengedipkan matanya

"aku harap kau jangan terlalu berburuk sangka terhadap hyung-ku itu! diluar dugaanku dia sama sekali tidak memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya keputusanku ditanganku sendiri. Meski dia adalah hyung-ku, dia merasa tidak berhak mengatur hidupku sesuka dia" balas Kyuhyun membelai wajah guru Lee

"jinja? Semudah itu dia menerima hubungan terlarang kita?" guru Lee tersentak karena dia memang tidak menduga respon Siwon seperti yang baru saja diceritakan Kyuhyun

"nee! Aku berkata jujur Sungmin-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju tepi atap gedung yang tinggi itu. memandangi lampu dan kota Seoul dari atas gedung itu. angin dingin menerpa wajah tampan kedua namja itu

"ahh bahagia rasanya berdua denganmu diatas atap ini menikmati angin dan pemandangan Seoul dimalam hari dari atas gedung" celoteh Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati angin yang menyentuh tubuhnya

"bahagia? Menurutmu bahagia itu seperti apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin memejamkan matanya menarik nafas panjang kemudia perlahan menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya

"perasaan dimana aku tidak merasa sakit, tidak lagi merasa terluka, tidak ada lagi rasa benci, menghilangnya rasa dendam. Hanya perasaan senang dan tertawa yang mengiringinya. Itulah bahagia menurutku Sungmin-ssi!" jawab Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya, merubah posisinya menoreh kearah Sungmin

"jadi menurutmu aku tidak bahagia Kyu? Meski bersamamu disini malam ini. Aku masih memendam benci yang begitu besar terhadap namja bejat itu. aku masih merasakan luka yang amat dalam yang ditinggalkan namja itu. aku masih menyimpan dendam kesumat dalam hatiku terhadap namja itu" Sungmin menghadapkan diri kearah Kyuhyun dan kini mereka saling berhadapan

"kau menggambarkan dengan begitu jelas perasaan bencimu terhadap Choi Kyuhyun. Dalam tulisanmu aku dapat merasakan luka dan kebencian yang amat dalam yang kau rasakan terhadap adik angkatmu itu. Apakah kau masih menyimpan rasa luka dan benci itu hingga saat ini?" Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin menatapnya sendu

"kehidupanku hancur dan kotor karena namja bejat itu! sisi kehidupan kelamku adalah namja itu! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan luka dan rasa benciku terhadap Choi Kyuhyun?" jawab Sungmin membentak karena terbawa emosi

"kehidupanmu yang hancur dan kotor itu, sisi kelam dalam hidupmu itu biarlah aku yang membersihkannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia bersamaku. Aku akan terus membuatmu tersenyum sehingga kau bosan untuk terus tersenyum sehingga kau merindukan bagaimana caranya menangis. Aku mohon jangan kau habiskan waktumu untuk menyimpan rasa benci itu. lupakan masa lalumu dan bahagialah bersamaku Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun genggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan menempelkan didadanya. Menatap Sungmin begitu memelas

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" wajah Sungmin merona, mata berkaca – kaca menatap Kyuhyun haru

"percayalah padaku! Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun kecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut

Air mata Sungmin mengalir pelan mengiringi perasaan haru yang dia rasa karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam.

_'gumapsemida Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bahagia"_

Kyuhyun lepaskan kecupannya dari kening guru Lee, dia lalu menyentuh dagu guru Lee dengan tatapan mesra. Kyuhyun sentuh bibir tipis guru Lee yang mungil itu.

"aku sungguh ingin menciummu saat ini juga Sungmin-ssi! mengangguklah jika kau memang mengijinkannya" Kyuhyun belai wajah Sungmin hingga keleher

Sungmin tersenyum pasrah lalu mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun dibibirnya mungilnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun semakin mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dengan bibir gurunya, semakin dekat kemudian bibir mereka saling menempel. Kyuhyun buka bibir guru Lee dengan lidahnya begitu lembut. Bibir tipis Sungmin bagian bawahnya Kyuhyun hisap dengan kedua bibirnya. Lidahnya beradu didalam mulut guru Lee Sungmin. Terdengar suara guru Lee mendesah, kedua tangannya membelai punggung Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meremas lembut rambut hitam guru Lee sementara tangan kirinya menahan pinggul guru Lee menempel dengan tubuhnya. Ciuman itu begitu mesra disertai suara desis saliva yang saling beradu.

Clik,,,,clik,,,,clik

Dari tangga seorang misterius tampak dari belakang sedang mengabadikan momen mesra nan tak wajar itu dalam kamera digitalnya. Kemudian dia turun setelah mendapatkan gambar terbaik yang akan dia publish dimajalah dinding esok hari.

.

.

"hmmmm" desah Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"gomawo Sungmin-ssi!" ujar Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata guru Lee sendu

Guru Lee hanya membalas tatapan sendu itu dengan senyum manis yang menggemaskan. Guru Lee lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Sementara tangan kiri Kyuhyun melingkar disekitar bahu guru Lee. Mereka berdiri sejajar memandang lurus kedepan

"bagaimana dengan buku yang aku berikan? Apakah kau masih membacanya?" guru Lee membuka percakapan setelah mereka berciuman

"hmm! aku sudah membacanya hingga adegan diruang musik. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan sosok Xie Che. Dalam tulisanmu kau menggambarkan sosok Xie Che lah penyebab awal putera mahkota menjadi menyimpang. Dalam kehidupan nyatamu, siapakah Xie Che itu?" jawab Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menghadap Sungmin

"seorang teman yang adik angkatku bawa kerumah! Mereka benar – benar bercinta dihadapanku!" jawab guru Lee dengan ekspresi wajah menyimpan amarah

"apakah kejadian itu benar – benar dipergoki ayah angkatmu juga? Dalam bukumu kau menceritakannya seperti itu!"

"tidak hanya appa, tetapi orang yang bekerja untuk appa juga beberapa anak buahnya"

"mwo? Lalu apa yang dilakukan appa angkatmu setelah melihat itu?"

"bacalah! Kau akan menemukan jawabannya"

.

.

.

"yaaa! Bangunlah! Apakah kau tidak akan bangun untuk belajar?" Changmin menarik selimut tebal yang menutup tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur begitu lelap

"aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku! Aku masih sangat mengantuk" jawab Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya kembali

"kau masih bisa tidur begitu lelap saat genting seperti ini! Lihatlah keluar! Gambarmu yang sedang mencium kekasih namjamu itu terpampang begitu jelas dimajalah dinding pagi ini"

"mwo!" Kyuhyun tersentak seketika membuka matanya dengan begitu lebar

"kau bodoh! Benar – benar bodoh!" Changmin turun dengan langkah ditekan

"yaaa! Siapa yang sudah begitu tega melakukannya padaku?" teriak Kyuhyun melempar selimutnya

.

.

.

Semua mata yang berpapasan dengan dirinya menatapnya dengan jijik dan mencibir saat Kyuhyun menyusuri lorong asrama menuju kelas. Changmin berjalan mendampinginya, marasakan risih dari cara mereka menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah! gwencana?" tanya Changmin mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya

"yang aku khawatirkan bukanlah diriku! Tapi guru Lee. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas

"molayo!" Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun

.

.

Suasana serupa juga terasa begitu mencekam saat berada didalam kelas. Tatapan teman sekelas begitu kejam dan sadis menatap Kyuhyun. Disekolah namja itu, kasus hubungan antar sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang baru terjadi. Juga foto mesra yang berhasil ditangkap siswa iseng sudah berkali – kali menghiasi majalah dinding edisi mingguan disekolah itu. namum kasus yang dialaami Kyuhyun memang beda dan baru pertama kali terjadi. Kyuhyun menjalin cinta dengan gurunya sendiri dan kemesraan yang mereka lalukan berhasil diabadikan.

"jadi seleramu adalah guru Lee Kyuhyun-ssi!" ledek Kim Jongwon menatap Kyuhyun sinis

Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan ketua kelasnya begitu saja tanpa melayaninya. Dia berlalu untuk duduk dibangkunya. Changmin tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk membela Kyuhyun, karena apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun memang tidak ada benarnya.

"yaa! Minta maaflah pada guru cantik itu! selamat Cho Kyuhyun! Karenamu kita kehilangan guru Lee karena ketua yayasan sudah memecatnya sejak hari ini" teriak Shindong dari pojok kelas tertawa geli sambil memasukan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya

"guru Lee dipecat!" Kyuhyun spontan berdiri lalu berlari keluar kelas untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Shindong

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Minho teriak mengikuti Kyuhyun disusul Changmin

.

.

.

Semua siswa sudah masuk kedalam kelas saat Kyuhyun berlari menuju ruang guru untuk mencari kekasihnya itu. kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan Changmin juga Minho yang mengejarnya.

Sampai diruang guru yang agak sepi, Kyuhyun beranikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruang guru itu. orang pertama yang berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun diruangan guru itu adalah dokter Kim Kibum yang sedang menatapnya dengan kecewa

"aku rasa kau harus menambahkan jadwal kunjunganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi!" dokter Kim menodong menghalau langkah Kyuhyun

"aku akan menemuimu siang ini dokter! Tapi untuk saat ini aku mohon beri aku jalan untuk menemui guru Lee" Kyuhyun berkata tegas memohon pada dokter Kim

"tentu saja!" dokter Kim melangkah kesamping memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya

Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya saat melihat meja guru Lee yang berantakan. Guru Lee tampak sedang mengemas barangnya kedalam sebuah karton box.

"apakah kau sedang berkemas?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri guru Lee dengan rasa bersalah

Guru Lee mengankat wajahnya memangdang Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"hmm! aku harus pergi Kyu! Kembali ketempat asalku" jawab guru Lee memasukan buku terakhir kedalam karton box itu

"tempat asalmu? Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan wajahnya murung

"aku sudah tidak lagi mengajar disekolah ini Kyu! Aku harus kembali keapartemenku dan mulai mencari pekerjaan baru!" guru Lee mengangkat boknya setelah menggedong tas ranselnya

"ijinkan aku membantumu!" Kyuhyun merebut box dari tangan guru Lee

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya Kyu! Kau harus menjaga sikapmu! Kau harus bertahan untuk sekolah ditempat ini. Jika kau merindukanku datanglah ketempatku aku akan memberikan alamatnya lewat pesan" bisik guru Lee pelan merebut kembali box nya dari tangan Kyuhyun

"jinja!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap guru Lee manja

"hmm! kau tidak perlu mengantarku! Aku akan mengirim pesan saat aku sampai ditempatku" balas guru Lee mengedipkan matanya

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri terpaku melihat punggung guru Lee saat keluar dari ruangan itu. dia tidak peduli meski ada dua orang guru yang sedang memperhatikannya.

_'aku akan merindukanmu Lee Sungmin! Buktikan janjimu memberiku alamatmu! Maka aku akan segera datang menemuimu'_

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak dipecatnya guru Lee dari sekolah. Guru Lee mengingkari janjinya mengirimkan alamat apartemenya melalui pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan guru Lee terhadapnya. Selama tiga hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu membiarkan ponselnya aktif tanpa mematikannya sama sekali meski ponselnya sedang mengisi batere. Tapi pesan yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_'kenapa kau begitu tega mengingkari janjimu padaku Lee Sungmin! Apakah hubungan kita hanya sebatas ini saja? Kau pergi begitu saja melupakan aku'_ lirih Kyuhyun menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong

Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya lalu melangkah menuju meja belajarnya membuka laci untuk membawa novel karangan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali melangkah menuju kasurnya lalu menumpuk bantalnya hingga terasa nyaman saat dia bersandar untuk melanjutkan cerita didalam novel itu.

Kali ini Lee Sungmin menceritakan bagaimana Xie Che bunuh diri setelah meninggalkan surat wasiat yang berisi kebejadan seorang putera mahkota. Kisruhnya kerajaan karena raja Siwon ambruk akibat syok berat setelah menyaksikan puteranya bercinta dengan seorang namja. Liciknya permaisuri yang membawa lari putera mahkota untuk menghindarkan puteranya dari hukuman istana.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa begitu berat saat hendak melanjutkan halaman berikutnya. Semakin berat dan semakin berat hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur. Dalam mimpinya apa yang baru saja dibacanya dari novel itu tergambar dengan jelas. Wajah Xie Che saat tergantung juga tergambar dengan begitu jelas membuat Kyuhyun kembali terbangun dari tidurnya.

"andweeeee!" Kyuhyun mengingau lalu duduk dengan tubuh basah karena keringat

"Kyuhyun-ah! apakau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Changmin dari bawah diatas kasurnya

"Changmin-ah! kenapa aku harus mengalami ini?" jawab Kyuhyun menangis tersedu

Changmin merasa khawatir karena sejak perginya guru Lee dari sekolah, Kyuhyun banyak berubah menjadi murung dan tidak lagi fokus dalam pelajarannya. Changmin turun dari kasurnya lalu menaiki tangga menuju tempat Kyuhyun tidur.

"apakah kau sudah menemui dokter Kim kembali Kyu?" Changmin duduk ditepi kasur meraba kening Kyuhyun

"aku akan semakin gila!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya

"apa ini? Sebuah novel? Lee Sungmin" Changmin melihat – lihat cover novel yang dibaca Kyuhyun

"semua yang diceritakan dalam buku itu ada dalam mimpiku Changmin-ah! eothoke?" Kyuhyun merajuk

"berhentilah membaca buku seperti ini! Kau terlalu larut dengan cerita dalam buku ini sehingga masuk kedalam mimpimu" hibur Changmin mulai membuka buku itu.

.

_'sepertinya ini buku yang sangat menarik! Cerita seorang putera selir' _

.

.

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya yang akan dipakai pagi itu. Changmin semakin memanjakan Kyuhyun setiap harinya.

"apakah kau akan terus berada didalam kamar mandi itu hah? Keluarlah dan segera pakai seragammu!" teriak Changmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan didalam kamar mandi sejak 20 menit yang lalu

Didalam kamar mandi dibawah pancuran, Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan tubuhnya yang telanjang diguyur air yang keluar dari pancuran tanpa menyabuninya ataupun membilasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah berhentilah membuatku khawatir!" teriak Changmin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera memutar kran air untuk menghentikan air keluar dari pancuran itu. meraih handuknya lalu mengeringkan badannya. Melingkarkan handuk itu menutupi tubuh bawahnya kemudian keluat dari kamar mandi itu.

"aishhh jinja! Kau memang gila Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya karena kesal

.

.

. didalam kelas, guru sejarah meminta semua siswa untuk mengembalikan buku sejarah yang dipakai guru Lee keperpustakaan sekolah.

"kembalikan buku sejarah itu! sudah lama buku itu tidak pernah digunakan sebagai panduan dalam pelajaran sejara. Banyak hal yang sangat tidak mendidik dalam buku sejarah itu" ujar guru Baek menatap semua siswa dikelas unggulan itu

"maksud guru?" protes Choi Minho menatap guru Baek kesal

"bab XIII! Halaman 513 Kerajaan dimasa pemerintah raja Siwon! apakah kalian sudah sampai dibab itu?" jawab guru Baek menatap Minho tegas

Spontan semua siswa membuka halaman tersebut lalu mulai membacanya. Bab itu menceritakan apa yang ada dinovel yang Kyuhyun baca secara garis besarnya saja. Bab itu lebih menitik beratkan kelakukan bejad putera mahkota dari pada kebijakan dan keberhasilan raja Siwon saat memerintah kerajaan.

"dalam bab itu ditulis dengan jelas bagaimana gay diceritakan dengan begitu gamblang! bukannya menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya raja Siwon memimpin istana. Hanya didalam buku itu sejarah kecil dari raja Siwon masuk dalam pelajaran sekolah" guru Baek menceritakan

Semua siswa tercengang saat bagaimana guru Lee menuliskan langkah putera mahkota saat hendak menyodomi hyungnya.

Tiba – tiba kilasan adegan didalam bejana itu kembali dilihat Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa setiap Kyuhyun mendapatkan kilasan – kilasan yang diceritakan novel dan masuk kedalam mimpinya, kepala Kyuhyun akan terasa begitu sakit dan tak tertahankan.

"aaaaaa" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Membuat semua siswa menoreh kearahnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! gwencana?" tanya guru Baek menghampiri Kyuhyun yang membenakman wajahnya dimeja tulisnya

"aaaaa" Kyuhyun kembali merintih, keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuhnya

Kilatan dalam bejana itu kemudian berlanjut pada adegan putera mahkota bercinta dengan Xie Che juga didalam bejana. Dan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu semakin terasa sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pinsang tidak sadarkan diri

Sebagian siswa menjadi panik melihat Kyuhyun roboh dengan wajah yang amat pucat. Dengan sigap Changmin, Minho juga ketua kelas mengangkat Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Kyuhyun siuman setelah menghirup amoniak yang diberikan seorang perawat padanya. Changmin juga Minho masih setia menunggunya hingga Kyuhyun sadar.

"dimana aku?" tanya Kyuhyun memegang keningnya

"kau tadi pingsan didalam kelas! Aku, Minho dan Jungwon mengangkatmu kemari" jawab Changmin mendekat

"apa yang terjadi padamu Kyu? Kenapa akhir – akhir ini kau begitu ringkik?" tanya Minho cemas

"molayo" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

.

.

Kyuhyun bersama Changmin melangkah berdampingan menuju perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku sejarah karangan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih merasa lemas setelah pingsan didalam kelas pagi tadi.

"tunggulah! Ada buku yang ingin aku pinjam!" ujar Changmin menghampiri petugas perpustakaan

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menghampiri lorong buku cerita non fiksi. Membaca satu persatu judul buku yang berbaris rapi didalam rak. Menyentuh buku – buku itu dengan jarinya lalu jari – jari itu bersentuhan dengan jari seseoang yang amat lentik.

"miane!" ujar Kyuhyun menoreh kearah pemilik jari lentik itu

Blaaaasssshhh

Jantung Kyuhyun bagai mendapatkan serangan yang maha dahsyat saat melihat wajah pemilik jari lentik itu.

"kau!" mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, wajahnya kembali pucat dengan keringat dingin keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya

"waede? Apakah aku mengingatkan kau pada seseorang?" tanya pemilik jari lentik itu dengan ekspresi yang amat dingin

_'namja ini adalah namja yang bercinta denganku dalam bejana dimimpiku! Aku melihat wajah namja itu dengan begitu jelas dalam mimpiku dan aku sangat mengingatnya. Kenapa namja ini bisa berada dihadapanku? Apakah saat ini aku juga sedang bermimpi?'_

"yaa gwencana?" namja itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"sssiapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup dan kaku

"aku pustakawan baru disekolah ini! Namaku Kim Heechul! Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan saat melihatku? Apakah aku menakutkan buatmu?"

tanya namja tampan bernama Kim Heechul pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum sinis menyungging

"aniya,, aniya" jawab Kyuhyun gugup meninggalkan Heechul dilorong itu

Kyuhyun berlari keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menunggu buku yang hendak dipinjamnya

"eottokhe? Kenapa namja itu nyata dan berada dekat disekitarku? siapa namja itu? kenapa aku begitu berdebar saat melihat namja yang pernah bercinta denganku dalam mimpi?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri melangkah cepat menuju tempat dikter Kim Kibum.

.

.

"kau melihat namja yang ada didalam mimpimu ada disekolah ini? Siapa dia?" tanya dokter Kim membuka sesi

"dia pustakawan baru! Aku begitu ingat dengan jelas namja yang ada dalam mimpiku itu! bahkan dalam mimpiku yang terakhir, namja itu mati bunuh diri dan aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya saat tergantung didalam kamarnya" jawab Kyuhyun gelisah

"apakah kau sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan namja itu sebelumnya?" tanya dokter Kim mencatat sesuatu dalam bukunya

"tidak pernah!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Dokter Kim menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Dia lalu melangkah menuju rak buku membawa sebuah buku yang menjelaskan makna mimpi. Dia lalu membuka lembar demi lembar dalam buku itu.

"cobalah untuk mendekati namja itu! siapa tahu dia adalah jawaban dari mimpi – mimpi aneh yang kerap datang menghantuimu selama ini" dokter Kim menyarankan menutup sesinya

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya pesan itu tidak kunjung datang keponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin gelisah karena dia memang sudah sangat merindukan sosok Lee Sungmin namja yang kini sangat dicintainya.

Dia lalu mendatangi ruang administrasi sekolah untuk mencari tahu alamat lengkap milik guru Lee.

"miane jeongmal miane Kyuhyun-ah! ahjussi tidak bisa membantumu mencarikan alamat guru Lee" petugas administrasi yang masih kerabat dari sisi eomma berkata pada Kyuhyun

"ahjussi! Aku mohon temukan alamat itu untukku jebal!" Kyuhyun merajuk

Ahjussi bermarga Han itu menyerah lalu membuka file milik Lee Sungmin untuk mencatatkan alamat lengkap guru androgini itu.

.

.

"ini alamat lengkap miliknya! Aku tidak yakin apakan dia masih tinggal disana" ahjussi Han menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kyuhyun

"gomawo ahjussi! Aku pasti akan membalas jasamu ini!" Kyuhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang administrasi itu

.

.

Kyuhyun berkemas membawa beberapa helai pakaiannya kedalam tas ranselnya. Changmin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan begitu cemas dan penuh tanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianmu itu hah? Apakah kau berniat untuk keluar dari asrama ini?" tanya Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang mulai memakai tas ranselnya

"aku akan meminta ijin wali kelas! Alasanku aku ingin memeriksakan sakit dikepalaku pada dokter keluarga yang biasa memeriksaku sejak dulu!" jawab Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin

"tapi tujuanmu sejujurnya bukan untuk itu kan? Kau hendak mencari dimana guru Lee tinggal bukan?" Changmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya

"kau tahu aku dengan baik Changmin-ah! aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya dengan detail padamu" Kyuhyun membuka pintu asramanya lalu keluar meninggalkan Changmin

.

.

_"bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menemuimu Lee Sungmin!"_

.

.

.

Dengan diantar taksi, Kyuhyun berhasil sampai disebuah rumah sederhana namun begitu asri dengan banyak tanaman menghiasi halaman rumah tersebut.

"ambil kembaliannya ahjussi!" Kyuhyun keluar dari taksi setelah membayar argo dengan uang lebih

Kyuhyun pandangi seluruh sudut rumah itu dengan senyum cerah karena dia merasa begitu senang akhirnya dapat menemukan alamat rumah kekasihnya yang sudah seminggu ini hilang.

Pagar kayu mahoni itu dibuka Kyuhyun lalu menapaki barisan batu alam yang menjadi pijakan kaki diantara rumput – rumput hijau seluas halaman itu menuju pintu masuk rumah asri itu.

Ting tong

Kyuhyun pijit bel pintu rumah bercat putih yang mendomimasi warna rumah itu.

Clek

Seseorang membuka pintu gabungan kayu yang membungkai kaca transparan itu. seorang yeoja seumur mendiang eommanya membuka pintu itu lalu dengan ramah tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"annyeong haseo! Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Tujuanku kemari mencari guru Lee" sapa Kyuhyun membungkukkan punggungnya menghormati tuan rumah

"annyeong! Aku pemilik rumah ini! Kau datang kemari untuk menemui putera angkatku?" tanya yeoja tua itu begitu ramah

"nee!" ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah begitu teringat keluarga angkat yang mengadopsi Lee Sungmin dan memperlakukannya dengan begitu buruk

"masuklah! Sungmin sedang keluar" yeoja itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar untuk Kyuhyun

Ada banyak kucing yang berlalu lalang diruang tamu rumah itu. kyuhyun yang tidak begitu menyukai hewan pemakan ikan itu menjadi risih saat harus berbagi kursi dengan seekor kucing Siam yang tiba – tiba loncat menghampirinya

"Chansung-ah! adwee" nyonya Lee memanggil kucing Siamnya yang mulai menjilati celana jeans Kyuhyun

"miane! Chansung tidak biasanya bersikap agresif seperti itu" nyonya Lee menggendong Chansung dari pangkuan Kyuhyun

"nee gwencana" jawab kyuhyun kaku

.

.

Obrolan ringan juga secangkir teh hangat menemami Kyuhyun selama menunggu datangnya Sungmin yang sedang keluar rumah saat itu. nyonya Lee menangkap rasa gelisah dan kesal diwajah Kyuhyun selama menunggu putera angkatnya.

"apa kau ingin melihat album keluarga? Sungmin sudah tampan sejak dia masih kecil" nyonya Lee mengeluarkan album keluarga yang disimpan dirak lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun

"tentu saja!" balas Kyuhyun membuka album itu.

Foto – foto Sungmin diusia 7 tahun terpampang dengan rapi dihalam depan album itu. halamn berikutnya adalah foto saat Sungmin mulai sekolah. Juga beberapa foto Sungmin bersama orang tua angkatnya.

"saat usia berapa guru Lee nyonya adopsi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus memandangi foto Sungmin yang sudah beranjak dewasa dialbum itu.

"sejak usia 6 tahun! Suamiku menemukannya terapung diatas sungai yang sekarang dikenal dengan sebutan Deadly River saat sedang memancing. Suamiku menduga Sungmin tenggelam. Kami berusaha mencari keluarganya. Tapi Sungmin memang hidup sebatang kara karena tidak pernah ada orang tua yang melaporkan telah kehilangan puteranya" jawab nyonya Lee mengusap bulu Chansung

"apakah nyonya meliki putera kandung?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidiki

"opso! Tuhan tidak mempercayaiku untuk merasakan bagaimana mengandung dan melahirkan anak! Sungminlah putera kami satu – satunya" jawab nyonya Lee menurunkan Chansung dari pangkuannya

"mwo? Jadi nyonya memang tidak memiliki putera?" Kyuhyun tersentak karena jawaban nyonya Lee tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan Sungmin dalam bukunya

"nee! Aku dinyatakan mandul!" jawab nyonya Lee dengan wajah merona

_'kenapa dia membohongiku? Apa tujuannya menceritakan hal mengerikan itu padaku? Apakah dia mengharapkan simpati dariku lalu menceritakan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan dimasa lalunya?'_

"Kyuhyun-ssi! gwencana?" nyonya Lee menatap Kyuhyun cemas

"ahh gwencana!" jawab Kyuhyun mulai gelisah

"ahh sebenarnya kemana dia membeli Doenjang jjigae itu? kenapa begitu lama?" nyonya Lee berdiri menuju jendela mulai mencemaskan putera angkatnya

"nyonya! Satu pertanyaanku terakhir. Apakah guru Lee pernah hidup dengan keluarga yang lain selain dengan keluarga Lee disini?" Kyuhyun berdiri menghampiri nyonya Lee

"tidak! Sejak kami menemukannya terapung disungai dia tinggal bersama kami hingga dewasa seperti sekarang" jawab nyonya Lee tersenyum

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah begitu kecewa. Wajah pucatnya memerah, tidak lagi ada senyum diwajah tampan itu. dia lalu kembali kekursinya untuk mengambil tasnya lalu berpamitan pada nyonya Lee.

"aku pamit nyonya! Sampaikan salamku pada guru Lee" Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan rasa kecewa yang amat dalam

"kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan guru Lee?" nyonya Lee berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun

"tidak nyonya! Aku harus kembali keasrama sekolah" jawab Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya

Nyonya Lee pasrah dia hanya memandangi punggung Kyuhyun dari pintu lalu menutupnya kembali.

.

_"gomawo Lee Sungmin! Berkatmu aku sudah membuat hyung kecewa, karenamu aku harus menahan rasa malu dengan tatapan sinis dari siswa disekolahku. Kau pembohon besar dana ku sangat kecewa padamu'_

Kyuhyun menunduk dengan langkah ditekan karena dia sangat marah terhadap kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! kau menemukan rumahku?" tiba – tiba suara Lee Sungmin terdengar menyapa Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk

Kyuhyun angkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis. Tidak ada senyum dan cinta dari tatapannya. Kyuhyun menunjukan sisi bengisnya saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin sore itu.

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

"kau pembohong besar! Aku benci orang yang sudah membohongiku seperti yang kau lalukan padaku! Aku begitu bodoh masuk dalam skenario busukmu itu. masa lalu kelam yang ditinggalkan adik angkatmu? Persetan dengan masa lalu itu Lee Sungmin! Aku harap wajah innocentmu itu tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku" Kyuhyun dorong bahu Sungmin dengan sangat kasar hingga Sungmin terjatuh keatas aspal jalan dan berlalu begitu saja membiarkan kekasihnya duduk dijalanan itu

"Kyuhyun-ssi! apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" teriak Sungmin berusaha menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lalu menoreh kearah Sungmin lalu berkata

"kau ditemukan mengapung disungai saat kau berusia 6 tahun! Sejak itu kau menjadi putera angkat keluarga Lee pemilik rumah itu! kau tidak pernah memiliki dongsaeng dalam hidupmu! kau tidak pernah mengalami sodomi itu bukan? Kau sakit jiwa Lee Sungmin! Enyahlah dari hidupku! Aku tidak sudi menghirup udara yang sama denganmu" bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh kecewa dan merah menatap Sungmin penuh kebencian

**tbc**

**anneyong!**

**update kilat lagi kan?**

**wahhh kyumin moment yang diatap itu gimana menurut kalian?**

**Heechul ternyata jadi pustakawan disekolah Kyuhyun!**

**dan Kyu akhirnya tahu tentang sejarah Sungmin masuk kedalam keluarga Lee**

**mulai nyesek nihhh #kedipkedip**

**gomawo buat semua pembaca dan reviewers yang gak bisa vai sebutin satu - satu namanya**

**tapi review yang masuk bener - benar vai baca dan ingat setiap katanya**

**gmn apa chapter ini? bagian mana yang mengejutkan?**

**bagian mana yang diluar dugaan kalian?**

**kasih tahu Vai yah!**

**sedikit bocoran next chap momen Kyumin makin nyesek tapi diakhiri nc lohh #meletmelet**

**pasti para yadonger gak sabar nunggunya**

**ttep setia pantengin ff ini yah**

**review juga jangan lupa**

**deepbow buat semua pembaca lama juga annyeong buat pembaca baru**

**salam kenal dari author ngeyel ini #kedipsatumata**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**sarangahe,,,, aishiteru,,, wo ai ni**

**muaaachhh**

**annyeong!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Sungmin tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dengan nada yang membentak. Wajah Sungmin memerah jelas dia menjadi marah dengan sikap kasar yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"aku peringatkan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau pergi menjauh lagi dariku kau akan sangat menderita! Kau akan terluka banyak! Kau akan banyak mengeluarkan air matamu! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hatimu sudah menjadi milikku! Jika kau tidak mempercayainya, kau buktikan saja sendiri. Kau akan kembali datang padaku dan memohon maaf dariku!" teriak Sungmin membersihkan celananya dari debu jalanan

Kyuhyun masih memandangi Sungmin yang sibuk membersihkan diri dengan ekspresi yang kesal dan emosi. Kyuhyun lalu melangkah mendekati Sungmin lalu berkata

"katakan padaku kenapa kau harus membohongiku? Apakah kau tidak memiliki cara yang lebih rasional lagi untuk bisa mendekatiku? Kenapa kau harus menceritakan kebohongan tentang masa lalumu?" Kyuhyun cengkram tangan Sungmin dengan dengan kasar

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu terlebih dahulu. Apakah setiap adegan dalam novelku ada didalam mimpimu? Apakah kau seperti dejavu saat membaca novelku karena kau merasa pernah merasakannya?" Sungmin hempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkramnya

Kyuhyun tercengang dan terpaku dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang memang dialaminya.

"kau! Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Kyuhyun cengkram kedua bahu Sungmin dan menggerakannya dengan keras

"aku sarankan kau untuk memenuhi janjimu padaku untuk membaca buku itu hingga akhir cerita! Setelah itu kau lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi" Sungmin dorong dada Kyuhyun dengan dorongan yang keras hingga Kyuhyun terpelating mundur menjauhinya.

Sungmin berpaling meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya

_'kau akan menyesalinya Kyu! Kau akan sangat menyesal! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah datang untuk mencariku. Rasa sakit dikepalamu itu akan semakin kuat dan kau tidak akan mampu menahannya! Dia akan tumbuh membesar dalam kepalamu Kyu! Membesar setiap kau mendapatkan bayangan dimasa lalu! Seharunya kau bersabar sebentar saja? Kau sudah membuatku marah Cho Kyuhyun'_

_._

_._

_'aku terlanjur mencintaimu Lee Sungmin! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Beri aku waktu untuk bisa memahami kebohongan yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Aku tahu aku akan menyesal karena lari dari mu'_

.

.

.

Brak

Kyuhyun banting pintu asramanya saat dia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Changmin yang sedang asik berolah raga mengangkat beban terkejut dengan kegaduhan yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Kyuhyun-ah! kenapa kau kembali dengan cepat? Bukankah kau sudah meminta ijin untuk keluar selama 2 hari ini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Changmin menyimpan barbel yang dia angkat ditangannya

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin. Dia segera berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kran air diputar sehingga air pun keluar dari pancuran. Kyuhyun basahi kepalanya lalu dia menangis tersedu dibawah guyuran air pancuran itu

_'kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkan kebohongan yang dia buat? Apa yang aku masalahkan? Bukankah dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku dengan jelas? Apakah cinta yang dia rasakan padaku adalah sebuah kejujuran? Ataukah rasa cinta itu juga adalah kebohongan yang lain?_

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu dibawah pancuran air yang dingin itu. membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin meratapi kekecewaannya karena Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar masih memakai pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Tetesan air membasahi lantai mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidurnya. Changmin hanya memandanginya dengan rasa iba tanpa bisa berbuat apapun karena Changmin tahu dengan jelas saat seperti itu Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik jika dibiarkan sendiri.

_'apakah kau mendapatkan kekecewaan yang sangat besar Kyu? Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu seperti itu? apa yang sudah namja itu perbuat hingga kau begitu menderita Kyu? Aku sungguh ingin menolongmu Kyu! Eottokhe?'_

.

.

Kyuhyun naik keatas kasurnya dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup itu. kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari dan tidak merasakan rasa dingin yang diakibatkan pakaiannya itu. bayangan wajah manis guru sejarah itu kembali muncul dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaaah tinggalkan akuuuuuu" teriak kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

Changmin yang baru saja terlelap terjaga karena teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sudah tidak lagi berdiam diri.

"yaa Kyuhyun-ah! waeyeo? Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Changmin turun dari kasurnya lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah! gwencanayeo?" tanya Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Changmin berinisiatif untuk membuka bantal yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun merah dengan bibir menggigil. Changmin lalu menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Kyuhyun

"ya Tuhan badanmu panas Kyu! Aku akan membawamu keruang kesehatan" ujar Changmin dengan sigap hendak mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun

"Changmin-ah lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin kemanapun! Biarkan aku disini! Jebal" lirih Kyuhyun memohon sahabatnya untuk kembali menurunkannya keatas kasurnya

"andwee Kyuhyun-ah! badanmu panas sekali! Kau harus segera diobati!" Changmin bersikukuh ingin membawa Kyuhyun

"shiro! Lepaskan aku" teriak kyuhyun berontak mendorong Changmin hingga terjatuh dari kasur miliknya

"baiklah jika itu memang yang kau inginkan! Kelak aku tidak akan lagi mempedulikan apapun keluhanmu! Kau banyak berubah sejak kau berhubungan dengan namja itu" protes Changmin dengan kesal dan kecewa membentak Kyuhyun lalu dia kembali turun ketempat tidurnya

_'Changmin-ah miane! Jeongmal miane! Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat kasar padamu! Aku mohon maafkan aku!'_

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Dan setiap hari semakin banyak korban namja yang ditemukan tenggelam dibeberapa tempat. Namun kali ini kondisi korban yang ditemukan dalam kondisi yang amat mengenaskan. Dalam tubuh mereka ditemukan sayatan dengan kedalaman hingga 5 CM. Bentuk sayatan dari setiap korban tidaklah sama. Ada yang berbetuk garis vertikal, horizontal, setengah lingkaran, segitiga, membentuk hurup L dan banyak lagi bentuk sayatan yang bisa dibilang sadis juga keji. Kuat dugaan korban mengalami penyiksaan sebelum akhirnya mereka tenggelam.

.

_'kau lihat Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berhasil membuatku murka sehingga aku tidak lagi memiliki belas kasihan terhadap korban – korbanku! Jika kau tidak juga datang untuk meminta maaf padaku, maka aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu dan membuatmu menjadi korbanku selanjutnya dan aku akan sangat membuatmu menderita karena siksaanku juga kutukanku'_

_._

.

.

Kasus tenggelam para korban yang dulu merupakan misteri, kini sudah mulai meruncing dan tertuju pada seorang atau lebih tersangka. Team yang Siwon pimpin menduga tersangkanya adalah manusia berdasarkan luka sayat yang ditinggalkan. Namun Siwon masih membutuhkan pertolongan dari seorang cenayang untuk membantunya memecahkan kasus ini.

Tugas yang semakin berat yang Letnan Cho Siwon pikul. Dia semakin jarang pulang kerumah juga mencari kabar tentang dongsaengnya yang sedang labil karena patah hati. Setiap malam Siwon habiskan dikantornya untuk dapat memecahkan teka – teki yang diberikan tersangka dari luka sayat yang dia tinggalkan ditubuh korban.

.

.

.

**At the dorm**

Kyuhyun gelisah dalam tidurnya, setiap malam dia selalu mengigau memanggil – manggil nama Sungmin dalam igauannya. Changmin sudah tidak lagi tidur didalam kamarnya sejak dia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Setiap malam Changmin menumpang tidur dikamar Choi Minho karena dia risih dan merasa terganggu oleh suara igauan Kyuhyun.

Malam itu Kyuhyun kembali bermimpi bercinta dengan Xie Che yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pustakawan baru bernama Kim Heechul didalam ruang musik juga didalam bejana. Adegan sex itu bergantian datang dalam mimpi Kyuhyun.

"tidaaaaaaak!" Kyuhyun berteriak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat dingin yang mengucur. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Dia merasa begitu lemas seolah – olah dia sudah berlari sangat jauh. Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam wekernya yang disimpan diatas meja belajarnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

"aku sungguh merindukanmu Lee Sungmin! Aku sungguh merindukanmu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekali saja" lirih Kyuhyun menangis tersedu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

_'buktikan janjimu untuk membaca buku itu hingga akhir cerita'_ Kyuhyun tiba – tiba teringat pesan Sungmin dihari terakhir dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu

Kyuhyun lalu turun dari kasurnya melangkah menuju meja belajarnya untuk mencari buku yang dia sembunyikan. Mengobrak abrik susunan buku pelajarannya yang tersusun rapi. Membuka laci, membongkar semua tas miliknya namun buku itu tidak dia temukan.

Braaaak

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja belajarnya karena dia merasa putus asa tidak dapat menemukan bukunya.

"brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap lalu tiba – tiba kilatan adegan bagaimana Xie Che gantung diri dengan wajah melotot dan lidah menjulur kembali datang

"aaaaaaahhhh" teriak Kyuhyun histeris merasakan sakit yang semakin parah dia rasakan setiap melihat kilasan adegan yang tertulis dibuku itu

Kyuhyun ambruk pingsan karena dia tidak mampu menahan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya.

Teriakan Kyuhyun dapat didengar hampir semua penghuni dilorong F terutama Changmin Minho dan siswa berkaca mata yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka bergegas memeriksa Kyuhyun didalam kamar. Dan mereka terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun terbaring diatas lantai yang dingin itu.

Mereka bertiga segera mengangkat Kyuhyun keruang kesehatan untuk memeriksakan kondisinya yang belakangan ini memang tidak sehat. Dini hari seperti itu tentu saja tidak ada dokter jaga diruang kesehatan sekolah. Hanya perawat piket saja yang berada disana. Kyuhyun diberikan obat pengurang rasa sakit sesaat setelah dia siuman.

"Kyuhyun-ah! waeyeo? Kau menjadi begitu ringkik dan lemah. Apakah aku harus menghubungi Siwon hyung untuk memberitahukan kondisimu?" ujar Changmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk lalu berurai air mata menangis tersedu dan memeluk Changmin. Saat itu sosok Kyuhyun begitu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang telah kehilangan mainan kesayangannya. Changmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat. Siswa berkaca mata yang merasa tidak begitu akrab memutuskan untuk keluar memberikan ketiga sahabat itu berbicara.

"katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyu?" giliran Minho bertanya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun ceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sungmin dirumah orang tua angkatnya. Tentang cerita sodomi yang dilakukan dongsaeng angkat Sungmin, cerita tentang penyangkalan dari eomma angkat Sungmin, juga cerita tentang buku dimana adegannya masuk kedalam mimpi Kyuhyun

"hubungan yang terjalin karena sebuah kebohongan aku rasa tidak akan berjalan dengan baik Kyu! Apa kau yakin dia mencintaimu? Dia sudah membohongimu sejak awal! Apa kau percaya dia tulus mencintaimu?" reaksi Minho dan diamini Changmin

"molayo! Tapi satu yang harus kalian ketahui! Hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya! Aku jatuh cinta padanya! Aku sangat mencintainya! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya! Hati kecilku ingin sekali memaafkan kebohongannya! Hati kecilku ingin mempercayai cintanya! Aku sangat merindukannya" Kyuhyun tekuk kedua lututnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya dikedua lutut itu dan kembali dia menangis tersedu meratapi cintanya terhadap Lee Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ah! aku tidak pernah menyangka kau begitu tulus mencintai guru Lee dengan begitu besar" Minho mengusap punggung Kyuhyun sementara Changmin meneetskan air matanya terharu melihat derita sahabatnya itu

.

_'nado bogosipo Cho Kyuhyun! Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun datanglah dan temui aku! Maka aku akan memaafkanmu'_

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Dia tengah berjalan bersama Changmin, Taemin juga Minho menuju kantin sekolah untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Dalam perjalanan dia berpapasan dengan pustawakan baru bernama Kim Heechul.

Degdeg degdeg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang saat berpapasan dengan Heechul yang wajahnya tidak asing dalam dunia mimpi Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan Heechul, tatapan itu beralih ketangan Heechul yang sedang memegang sebuah buku. Buku yang tidak asing dimata Kyuhyun, buku karangan Lee Sungmin berjudul Nasib Seorang Putera Selir.

_'buku itu'_

Heechul terus berjalan melewati rombongan Kyuhyun dan kawan – kawannya dengan elegan dan wajah yang amat dingin. Pesona yang dimiliki Heechul tidak kalah kuat dengan pesona yang dimiliki Sungmin. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya merasa terhipnotis dan terpesona bila melihat wajahnya.

"tunggu!" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berbicara pada Heechul

Heechul menoreh kearah Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Melirik dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan dingin dan agak sinis.

"waeyeo?" tanya Heechul tanpa senyum diwajahnya

"bagaimana kau bisa memiliki buku itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tatapannya tertuju pada buku yang dipegang Heechul

"kau lupa aku adalah seorang pustawan? Tidak sulit buatku mendapatkan buku seperti ini" jawab Heechul sinis mengangkat wajahnya dengan arogan

"kalian duluan! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan namja itu" bisik Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya

"apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" tanya Taemin cemas

"percayalah! Aku tidak akan membuat masalah" jawab Kyuhyun mendorong pelan semua sahabatnya

Ketiga sahabatnya berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dilorong antara perpustakaan dan laboratorium sekolah itu.

"ikut aku!" Kyuhyun lagi – lagi selalu membiasakan menarik tangan orang yang akan dia ajak bicara ketempat jauh dan sepi. Kali itu Kyuhyun membawa Heechul menuju halaman belakang yang memang selalu sepi

Heechul berusaha menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun sambil terus teriak

"lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus menarik tangan Heechul mengikuti langkahnya. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah berada dihalaman belakang sekolah

"katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun lepaskan tangan Heechul berbicara pelan

"kenapa kau begitu penasaran denganku? Sejak awal kau melihatku! Aku tidak suka cara kau menatapku" Heechul mendelik lalu berpaling membelakangi Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"bukankah seharusnya kau bersikap sopan! Menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang apakah itu terasa sulit untuk seorang pustakawan?" sindir Kyuhyun dengan suara lumayan keras

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun memasang wajah angkuh namun terlihat begitu elegan lalu berkata

"kau pikir tertarik berbicara denganmu? Pergilah selagi aku masih bisa bersikap lebih menusiawi" bisik Heechul pelan tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun

"kau sepertinya begitu membenciku! berhentilah untuk bersikap dingin padaku! Berhentilah menghindariku! Apa kau pikir aku tertarik dengan namja tampan namun begitu egois juga angkuh macam kau? Hatiku sudah dimiliki orang lain. Aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki hati untuk mencintai. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu" Kyuhyun tahan tangan Heechul menggenggamnya dengan erat

"2 menit! Gunakan 2 menitmu untuk bertanya mulai sekarang!" Heechul hempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya

"kenapa kau ada dalam mimpiku? Kenapa dalam mimpiku kau bercinta denganku? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihamu. Bukankah jika dua orang bercinta seharusnya mereka saling mencintai? Tapi kenapa walaupun kau sudah berada dihadapanku, aku tidak merasakan cinta terhadapmu? Katakan padaku kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menarik nafas karena dia ingin menggunakan waktu dua menitnya dengan maksimal

"siapa namamu?" tanya Heechul kini dengan ekspresi lebih ramah

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun lemas

Heechul lalu membuka buku karangan Sungmin yang ada dalam genggamannya. Heechul lalu tersenyum sinis dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun

"namamu hampir mirip dengan tokoh yang ada dalam buku ini! Hanya marga saja yang berubah. Apakah kau mengenal siapa penulisnya? Kenapa dia bisa membuat tokoh jahat dengan nama yang sama denganmu?" Heechul membuka – buka halaman di buku itu tanpa membacanya

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Bukankah aku harus menggunakan waktu 2 menitku?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan keras dan wajah memerah

"apa kau percaya reinkarnasi Kyu?" Heechul menutup bukunya menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat

"aku mempercayainya! Mungkin kita pernah bertemu dikehidupan sebelumnya Kyu! Mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Dikehidupan sekarang kita tidak lagi menjadi kekasih memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. apakah kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Heechul kibaskan rambutnya karena tersibak angin

"aku memilikinya" jawab Kyuhyun pelan menarik nafas dalam

"siapa tahu dikehidupan sebelumnya kekasihmu adalah musuhmu! mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya kau telah membuat kesalahan yang amat fatal sehingga kau terlahir kembali dan harus memperbaiki kesalahan itu dimasa sekarang. Perbaiki hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu itu! Apakah jawaban itu sudah memuaskanmu?"

"kau gila!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu aku harus jawab apa Kyu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Aku tidak merasa pernah melihatmu. Aku tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu!" Heechul berpaling hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"kau seorang pustawakan! Setidaknya kau tahu buku yang bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaanku ini?" Kyuhyun berlari meraih bahu Heechul berbalik kearahnya

Heechul lirik bahunya yang dipegang Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya

"kau tadi bertanya bagaimana aku bisa memiliki buku ini bukan? Aku rasa kau harus membaca buku ini! Temukan jawabannya didalam buku ini Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul berikan buku yang ada ditangannya ketangan Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"wae? wae?" Kyuhyun teriak berusaha menghentikan langkah Heechul yang terus berlalu

_'aku harap dengan cara ini kau bisa membawanya pergi bersamamu puteraku! Berhentilah berkelana! Berhentilah mencari lebih banyak korban! Pulanglah dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang dikerajaan abadimu pangeran Sungmin! Eomma sungguh merindukanmu'_

_._

_._

_._

Malam itu didalam kamar, hanya Kyuhyun yang masih membuka matanya. Changmin yang sudah kembali kekamar bermalam bersama Kyuhyun sudah tidur terlelap. Buku itu Kyuhyun pegang dan terus memandanginya dengan gemetaran. Sejak Heechul memberikannya, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit ketakutan untuk membuka kembali halaman terkahir dia membaca buku itu. mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membaca buku itu kembali.

Lembar yang Kyuhyun baca menceritakan bagaimana pangeran Sungmin disekap oleh permaisuri Kibum dirumah seorang bangsawan tanpa memberinya makanan. Membaca penderitaan Sungmin disitu Kyuhyun merasa sesak dan hatinya begitu mendesak ingin menangis namun dia menahannya.

Lembar berikutnya adalah mangkatnya raja Siwon karena penyakitnya membuat semua rakyat berduka. Juga penghukuman permaisuri yang diketahui lari dari istana tanpa ijin raja bahkan disaat akhirnya raja, permaisuri tidak berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun bergidig membaca bagaimana kejinya cara menghukum perdosa dimasa kerajaan. Permaisuri dihukum gantung dihadapan semua rakyat setelah pemakaman raja. Halaman berikutnya adalah cerita dimana putera mahkota Kyuhyun membuka gudang tempat pangeran Sungmin disekap tanpa diberi makan. Halaman berikutnya menceritakan bagaimana putera mahkota memperkosa kembali pangeran Sungmin hingga berkali – kali dengan sangat kasar membuat pangeran Sungmin mengalami pendarahan.

"Tuhan! Betapa kejinya namja bernama Kyuhyun itu! aku berharap namja itu bukanlah aku dikehidupan yang lalu" air mata Kyuhyun tidak terasa menetes begitu saja

Satu halaman terakhir dimana saat eksekusi pengaran Sungmin disungai. Halaman itu menceritakan dengan sangat gamblang bagaimana putera mahkota membenamkan kepala pangeran Sungmin kedasar sungai, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, mengeluarkan kembali dari sungai, hingga mendorong tubuh pangeran Sungmin yang terikat kedalam sungai hingga tenggelam.

Degdeg degdeg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat cepat saat menyelasaikan membaca halaman terakhir buku itu. mimpi buruk yang berulang kali datang yang sering dia ceritakan pada dokter Kibum ada dihalaman terakhir dibuku itu.

"Tuhan kenapa mimpi burukku itu adalah akhir cerita buku ini?" air mata Kyuhyun mengalir deras segukan karena dia merasa begitu sakit hati meratapi nasib buruk pangeran Sungmin yang disebabkan oleh putera mahkota yang namanya mirip dengan dirinya

Bayangan mimpi buruk itu kembali terlintas dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun.

"aaaaaah kepalaku! Sakiiiiiit" Kyuhyun remas kepalanya lalu menjambak rambutnya dan semua terasa begitu gelap. Kyuhyun pingsang dan tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

Dalam pingsan Kyuhyun mendapatkan semua potongan mimpi – mimpi buruknya tersambung dan tersusun sesuai alur cerita yang ada dalam buku karangan Sungmin itu. semua adegan mengalir seperti air. Kini wajah namja misterius yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya sudah memiliki wajah yang jelas terlihat. Wajah guru Lee Sungmin guru sejarah yang dipacari Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang singkat. Wajah misterius namja yang Kyuhyun tenggelamkan disungai adalah wajah Lee Sungmin.

_'jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan membaca buku itu Kyu? Kini kau tahu kaulah putera mahkota itu Cho Kyuhyun! Kaulah namja bejat yang sudah membuat kehidupanku menjadi gelap! Kaulah penyebab kenapa kutukan itu aku buat! Begitulah kau dikehidupan masa lalumu! Kaulah sumber penderitaanku'_

Antara sadar dan tidak Kyuhyun melihat Lee Sungmin datang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang pangeran. Dia begitu tampan namun kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu pedas dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersayat karena kini Kyuhyun mengetahui siapa dirinya dikehidupan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menjadi sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tiiit tiiiit tiiit

Terdengar suara rekam medik samar – samar saat Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dari komanya selama 2 hari. Jiwa Kyuhyun berkelana kemasa lalu untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kehidupannya dimasa lalunya itu selama dua hari. Dikehidupan nyata Kyuhyun dinyatakan koma.

Langit langit berwarna putih dan ada uap yang berhembus dari samping dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun. Matanya begitu berat saat hendak terbuka. Kyuhyun melihat seorang berdiri disampingnya dan memandanginya dengan air mata. Dia adalah Siwon yang sudah dua hari ini menghabiskan waktunya disamping dongsaeng tercinta

"kau sudah sadar Kyu? Kau sadar?" Siwon peluk Kyuhyun perlahan karena dia merasa takut Kyuhyun tersakiti karena pelukannya

"hyung! apakah aku masih hidup?" bisik Kyuhyun parau

"nee! Kau harus hidup Kyu" jawab Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun

Padangan itu kembali gelap dan Kyuhyun kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Siwon berada didalam ruang dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun. Siwon diundang dokter Joo untuk membahas hasil scan yang dilakukan dua hari yang lalu.

"kami sudah membaca hasilnya! Dan ini sungguh membuat kami tercengang!" dokter menyalakan lampu agar hasil scan terlihat jelas

"bagaimana hasilnya dok?" tanya Siwon was was

"ada tumor ganas dikepala dongsaeng-mu Letnan Cho! Kau lihat sendiri ini adalah otak Kyuhyun-ssi! dan ini adalah tumor itu! itulah sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi sering mengeluhkan rasa sakit dikepalanya" ujar dokter Song berhasil membuat Siwon membeku

"letnan Cho! Gwencana?" dokter Song mengoyangkan tangan Siwon karena Siwon terdiam membeku

"tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Siwon berkaca – kaca menggelengkan kepalanya

"ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan juga mengenai tumor dikepala Kyuhyun-ssi Letnan! Tumor ini tumbuh membesar dalam hasil scan secara misterius! Anda lihat tumor dibagian sini! Awalnya tumor itu berukuran kecil sekitar 2 CM, lalu anda lihat dibagian ini! Membesar hingga 3 CM,,,,"

Begitu seterusnya dokter Song menunjukan perubahan metamorfosis tumor Kyuhyun dari rekaman awal hingga akhir. Tumor yang awalnya berukuran 2 CM tumbuh memanjang dan membentuk sebuah janin mini sepanjang 18 cm didalam kepala Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Tumor itu tumbuh membentuk sebuah janin didalam kepala Kyuhyun? Eottokhe? Eottokhe?" air mata Siwon mengalir deras memandang dokter dengan memelas

"kita harus segera mengoperasinya Letnan! Kita harus mengangkat tumor yang tumbuh dikepala Kyuhyun-ssi!" ujar dokter Song menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane jeongmal miane! vai bener - bener udah gak sabar pgn cepet" update meski baru sekitar 3buan kata**

**sumpah vai beneran g sabar pgn update padahal ngetik belum kelar sampe NC**

**vai janji ncnya vai update besok**

**vai gak sabar pgn tau pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini dan sosok Heechul disini**

**vai pengen libatin pendapat readers gimana Kyu selanjutnya yang udah mulai tahu kehidupan masa lalunya yang amat kejam dan tidak manusiawi**

**makanya vai cut smp disini**

**ksh masukan juga soal nc-nya yah!**

**gmn udh nyesek kan ama penderitaan Kyu dichapter ini?**

**Ming kejam juga yah nanam janin dikepala Kyuhyun?**

**sadisssss**

**okey gomawo buat kesetiaan readers dan reviewnya**

**miane klo vai ingkar ama janji vai soal nc**

**tapi percaya dehh besok malem vai update lagi dengan nc-nya**

**btw buat yang masih g paham sama masalah Sungmin dengan dongsaeng angkatnya!**

**baca lagi gmn penderitaan Sungmin dimasa kerajaan yah!**

**buku Sungmin itu menggambarkan kehidupan Sungmin dimasa kerajaan**

**mudah" udah bisa ngerti sekarang #kedipkedip**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**reaview okey**

**gomawo saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**muaaachhhhh**

**annyeong!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apakah dengan mengoperasinya dia akan benar – benar sembuh? Apakah dia akan selamat?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah putus asa

"kami khawatir jika didiamkan tumor itu akan tumbuh semakin besar Letnan! Kita bisa melihat dari hasil scan ini. Tumor itu tumbuh pesat hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Itu sebabnya saya menyerankan untuk mengangkat tumor itu sebelum membesar" jawab dokter menjelaskan disertai bukti hasil rekam

"apakah ada resikonya dok?" tanya Siwon kembali kali ini dengan wajah sedikit tegang

"setiap tindakan pembedahan pasti ada resikonya Let! Operasi dilakukan sebanyak 2 tahap. Tahap pertama pengangkatan tumor dengan cara membuka tulang tengkorak untuk mengangkat tumornya. Kami akan menutupnya kembali dan menanam sebuah metal dikepala pasien. Efek samping pasca operasi ini pasien akan mengalami sakit kepala dan perasaan tidak nyaman. Kami akan memberikan obat pengurang rasa sakit untuk mengatasinya. Resiko lainnya yang sudah pasti akan timbul pasca operasi ini adalah Edema atau pembengkakan diotak disebabkan oleh menumpuknya cairan Cerebrospinal didalam otak. Untuk mengatasi resiko Edema inilah tahap operasi kedua akan dilakukan. Kami akan memasang _Shunt_ atau tabung tipis dibawah kulit perut. Fungsi tabung itu untuk mengalirkan kelebihan cairan diotak pasien" jawab dokter sangat detail berhasil membuat perut Siwon mual karena dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kepala dan perut Kyuhyun akan disayat seperti yang dijelaskan dokter padanya

"jika dia tidak dioperasi apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang sangat sedih

"hanya Tuhan yang tahu!" jawab dokter sedikit sinis

"aku tidak ingin kau menutupi resiko terburuk dari operasi ini! Katakan padaku apa resiko terburuk pasca operasi ini?" Siwon berbicara dengan nada tinggi

"hanya kemungkinan kecil karena resiko ini tidak dialami banyak pasien. Pasien mungkin memiliki masalah berpikir, melihat, atau berbicara. Pasien juga mungkin mengalami perubahan kepribadian atau kejang. Sebagian besar masalah ini berkurang dengan berlalunya waktu. Tetapi kadang-kadang kerusakan otak bisa permanen. Pasien mungkin memerlukan terapi fisik, terapi bicara, atau terapi kerja. kami akan berusaha sebaik yang kami bisa! Berdoalah operasi berjalan dengan lancar sehingga Kyuhyun-ssi akan akan terselamatkan" jawab dokter memberikan harapan

"lakukan apapun untuk dapat menyelamatkannya dok! Aku akan menerima segala resikonya. Jebal!" Siwon memohon dengan memelas meski hatinya sungguh tidak rela membiarkan Kyuhyun mengalami pembedahan juga sayatan ditubuhnya.

.

.

Siwon kembali kedalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Memandangi wajah pucat dongsaengnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Perawat baru saja keluar setelah menyuntikan anti biotik ketubuh Kyuhyun.

"jika kau tahu didalam kepalamu tumbuh sebuah tumor Kyu, tumor yang sangat aneh. Hyung melihat sendiri bentuk tumor yang tidak lazim itu. tumor yang mirip sebuah janin. Bagaimana mungkin tumor itu bisa ada didalam kepalamu Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon raih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Air matanya terus saja menetes seperti air dimusim penghujan. Siwon begitu terpukul dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang diluar dugaannya

"miane Kyu! Jeongmal miane. Hyung baru saja menandatangi surat ijin pembedahan dikepalamu Kyu. Kau akan kehilangan rambutmu itu karena mereka akan membuatmu gundul. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu, rambutmu akan tumbuh kembali dan kau akan tetap terlihat tampan meski tanpa rambut dikepalamu" Siwon berkata sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun dan air matanya menetes hingga kekening Kyuhyun

_'jadi aku punya tumor hyung? didalam otakku tumbuh sebuah tumor dengan bentuk yang tidak lazim? Aku yakin ini bukan tumor hyung! ini hanyalah sebuah chip memori yang disimpan didalam kepalaku untuk mengingatkan aku akan masa laluku dikehidupanku yang dulu. Kau tidak perlu meminta dokter untuk mengangkatnya hyung! biarlah chip itu terus berada didalam kepalaku. Sehingga aku akan terus ingat dengan perbuatan keji yang sudah aku lakukan terhadap Lee Sungmin. Meski aku harus kesakitan Aku rela memikul rasa sakit dikepalaku karena chip itu'_

Air mata Kyuhyun perlahan mengalir membasahi kedua pelipisnya merespon apa yang diceritakan Siwon padanya.

Kriiiing

Ponsel Siwon berdering dimalam yang larut itu. telpon yang mengabarkan ditemukannya korban baru disungai Han dengan sayatan berbentuk lingkaran penuh diperutnya.

Dengan berat hati Siwon terpaksa harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena tugas sudah menantinya. Membereskan barang – barangnya, Siwon segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar rawatnya.

"hyung pergi Kyu! Akan aku usahakan kembali secepatnya! Bersabarlah dan tunggulah hyung hingga hyung kembali" Siwon kecup kening Kyuhyun dengan air mata menyertainya

.

.

Siwon sudah benar – benar pergi. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memeriksa seluru kamar rawatnya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Dia lalu melepaskan dengan paksa semua selang yang menempel ditubuhnya. Meninggalkan luka sehingga mengalami pendarahan.

"aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mengoperasiku" Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar rawatnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka pelan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia melihat kekiri dan kanan lorong kamar rawat itu. melangkah keluar dengan mengendap – endap menghindari suara yang akan keluar dari langkahnya. Rumah sakit memang sangat sepi lewat tengah malam seperti itu. dengan mudah Kyuhyun melewati ruang perawat yang seolah tidak melihatnya lewat, ruang security, lift, hingga pintu keluar. Kyuhyun melenggang keluar dengan sangat mudah seperti seseorang membantunya.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada diluar rumah sakit mencari taksi yang akan mengantarnya kesuatu tempat. Karena suara yang masih parau dan lemas, Kyuhyun tidak mampu berterriak untuk menghentikan taksi yang melintas dihadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan taksi itu.

Menyebutkan sebuah alamat kepada supir taksi itu, alamat yang tidak lain adalah alamat Lee Sungmin bersama eomma angkatnya. Kyuhyun kembali terpejam karena dia memang masih merasa lemah.

.

.

"tuan! Kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuanmu!" ujar supir taksi itu membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur

Kyuhyun buka kedua matanya dan melihat pemandangan diluar taksi. Rumah orang tua angkat Lee Sungmin dengan lampu luar menyala juga satu ruangan didalam yang juga masih menyala.

"ahjussi bolehkah aku meminta tolong darimu? Tubuhku begitu lemas. Bisakan kau mengetukan pintu rumah itu untukku?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara parau dan nafas yang lemas

"tuan apa kau baik – baik saja?" supir taksi itu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin lemas

"gwencana! Aku mohon bisakah kau mengetukan pintu rumah itu untukku?" Kyuhyun kembali memohon

"nee! Arraseo" supir taksi itu keluar lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu pagar rumah orang tua Lee Sungmin

Dari dalam taksi Kyuhyun melihat supir taksi itu memijit bel pintu rumah keluarga Lee. Lama tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tentu saja karena malam itu memang masih jam 2 pagi sudah pasti tuan rumah sedang tidur pulas.

Sudah hampir 15 menit pintu itu tidak juga dibuka. Supir taksi itu menyerah untuk terus memijit pintu rumah itu. dia lalu kembali menuju taksi namun tiba – tiba pintu rumah itu dibuka seseorang.

Terdengar suara percakapan antara supir taksi dengan seorang namja begitu samar dari dalam taksi. Tidak lama Kyuhyun melihat supir taksi itu berjalan beriringan dengan tuan rumah itu menghampiri dirinya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenali namja itu.

"ini orangnya tuan!" ujar supir taksi membuka pintu dimana Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar dan lemah

"nuguya?" tanya namja itu melihat Kyuhyun heran karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyuhyun

"apakah guru Lee ada dirumah?" tanya Kyuhyun menegakan posisi duduknya

"guru Lee? Ahhh putera tuan dan nyonya Lee! Apa kau tidak tahu? Mereka sudah pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kabarnya tuan Lee dimutasi ke Mokpo sehingga mereka sekeluarga pindah kesana. Tapi yang aku dengar putera mereka masih berada di Seoul. sayang sekali saya tidak tahu dimana tepatnya dia tinggal" ujar namja itu membuat Kyuhyun kecewa

"pindah? Tuhan eottokhe?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali menyandarkan punggungnya

"apakah kau baik – baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali sepertinya kau kurang sehat" tanya namja itu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun

"gwencana!" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Masih dengan taksi yang sama, perjalanan Kyuhyun lanjutkan menuju sekolahnya. Dalam perjalanan itu kepala Kyuhyun kembali terasa sangat sakit. Kyuhyun tahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigit bibirnya juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan suara rintihannya. Keringat dingin mengalir disela pori pori tubuhnya.

_'Lee Sungmin kau ada dimana? Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu! Ijinkan aku memohon ampunanmu sebelum rasa sakit ini membunuhku! Aku mohon beri aku petunjuk untuk bisa menemukanmu'_

_._

_._

_'aku menunggumu disini Kyu! Ditempat kau menenggelamkan aku'_

_._

_._

Bruk

Kyuhyun ambruk dijok belakang. Dia seperti sekarat. Nafasnya begitu lemas, matanya terbuka sayup, denyut jantungnya begitu lemah.

"tuan kita sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya supir taksi tanpa menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah ambruk

"tuan! Gwencana?" supir taksi itu keluar lalu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun

"ahjussi! Carikan Kim Heechul aku mohon" Kyuhyun berusaha keras menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum dia ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terasa hangat menerpa wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun buka kedua matanya dan dia melihat dia berada disebuah kamar. Melihat sekitar kamar itu lalu sosok tampan Kim Heechul berada disampingnya.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kim Heechul menyentuh kening Kyuhyun

"dimana aku?" tanya Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya

"diruang kesehatan sekolah! Jawab Heechul duduk disamping kasur Kyuhyun

"aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini sebelum hyungku datang! Aku harus menemui seseorang! Aku percaya kau adalah seseorang dimasa lalu itu. sosok yang ada didalam buku itu! aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membawaku ke sungai dimana aku membunuh Lee Sungmin! Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui dimana tempatnya. Bawa aku kesungai itu! jebal" Kyuhyun berurai air mata menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul

"kau yakin ingin pergi kesungai itu? jika kau pergi maka kau tidak akan pernah kembali!" ujar Heechul dengan tatapan tajam

"aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu! Aku ingin menemaninya disungai itu! meski menjadi budaknya sekalipun aku rela! Aku mohon bawa aku kesana" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong

"baiklah! Aku akan membawamu kesana Cho Kyuhyun! Dengan begitu aku bisa kembali dan beristirahat dengan tenang" Heechul mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dan sebuah sinar yang amat terang menyilaukan mata terlihat dari pandangan Kyuhyun

.

.

Perlahan sinar itu redup dan kini terdengar suara riak air mengalir. Pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun adalah sebuah sungai dengan bebatuan yang amat besar. Air yang sangat bening dan jernih, bukit yang terjal dan semak – semak belukar yang tinggi.

Pemandangan yang sama persis dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lihat didalam mimpinya. Sungai yang sama dimana kerajaan.

"inilah sungai itu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berada disungai itu" Heechul melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun menunjukan sungai yang menjadi sejarah bagi kehidupan masa depan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"aku berada disini sekarang? Disinilah aku menenggelamkannya? Lalu dimana dia? Bukankah dia bilang dia berada disini?" Kyuhyun berlari menuju batu besar yang menjadi saksi bagaimana pangeran Sungmin tenggelam

"aku disini Kyu! Sudah lama aku menantimu!" suara lembut milik Lee Sungmin terdengar dari belakang

Kyuhyun menoreh kearah suara. Dia tersentak melihat guru Lee namja yang dicintainya berpakaian seperti pangeran dimasa lalu. Sungmin terlihat sangat tampan dan berkelas. Wajahnya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun datang menemuinya.

"inilah hadiah terakhir yang bisa aku persembahkan untukmu puteraku! Ambilah! Dia milikmu sekarang. Miane karena kebodohanku kau harus menanggung penderitaan dan perlakuan keji dari namja ini" suara seorang yeoja berpakaian hanbok mewah mirip seorang bangwawan terdengar disamping Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menoreh kearah suara itu. dan dia makin tersentak melihat wajah tampan Kim Heechul berubah menjadi sangat cantik dalam tubuh yeoja.

"kau!" Kyuhyun melongo melihat sosok Heechul dalam tubuh yeojanya

"gumapsemida eomma! Saranghaeo! Bogoshipoyo! Jeongmal bogoshipo" Sungmin menangis memandangi sosok Heechul yang mulai menerawang dan tidak dapat disentuh

"selamat tinggal puteraku! Kali ini aku memang benar – benar akan pergi! Aku sudah mati tiga kali hanya demi mengawasimu! Kini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang karena kau sudah memiliki teman dikerajaan abadimu! Saranghaeo pangeran Sungmin!"

Tubuh Heechul yang menerawang itu perlahan menghilang dan lenyap tidak bersisa

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan tak wajar yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun lalu menarik nafas panjang berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar terus tersadar meski sakit dikepalanya kembali terasa.

"kemarilah! Bukankah kau ingin menemuiku? Katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" pangeran Sungmin diam ditepatnya berkata tegas pada Kyuhyun

Bruk

Kyuhyun jatuhnya kedua lututnya diatas betu terjal itu. dia berlutut dihadapan pangeran Sungmin untuk memohon ampunan atas kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"aku memang makhluk bejad dan tak termaafkan! Berlutut seperti ini hingga lututku berdarahpun tidaklah cukup untuk mengurangi sedikit saja kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Membunuhku hingga ratusan kali juga tidak cukup untuk menebus dosaku padamu Lee Sungmin! Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku itu! jika kau ingin aku memecahkan kepalaku kebebatuan ini, akan aku lakukan sekarang juga! Beri aku perintah! Aku mohon" Kyuhyun menunduk tanpa memandang Sungmin. Dia benar – benar tidak sanggup menatap kedua mata namja yang sangat dicintainya itu

"jika begitu lakukan sekarang juga! Benturkan kepalamu hingga kau mati kebatu besar itu! lakukan untukku sekarang juga!" perintah Sungmin dengan nada tinggi

"baiklah yang mulia!" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju batu besar yang ditunjuk pangeran Sungmin

Saat Kyuhyun hendak membenturkan kepalanya, tiba – tiba Sungmin teriak

"andweeee!" Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh namja itu dari belakang

"jangan lakukan itu aku mohon! Aku sudah tidak lagi membencimu Cho Kyuhyun! Namja yang aku benci dengan sangat adalah Choi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak membencimu! Aku mencintaimu! Dan aku sangat merindukanmu" pangeran Sungmin menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

Degdeg degdeg

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang setelah mendengar kalimat yang begitu dalam keluar dari mulut pangeran Sungmin. Dia lalu memengan kedua tangan Sungmin yang melingkar diperutnya

"aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta darimu Lee Sungmin! Aku adalah makhluk yang sangat jahat" ujar Kyuhyun bertahan diposisinya

"kau tidak hajat Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu" dengan agresif Sungmin lumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun diam pasrah menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sungmin. Lidah Sungmin kini mulai nakal bermain didalam mulut Kyuhyun, menghisap lidah Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, menjilati langit – langit mulut itu dengan lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak berdaya dibuatnya

"mmhhhppp" desah Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya menyandar dibatu besar itu

Plip

Bibir yang saling berciuman itu lepas dan kini mereka saling bertatapan

"katakan padaku apakah kau juga mencintaiku Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menatap sendu

"aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin! Sangat mencintaimu" jawab Kyuhyun menatap dalam

"dulu kau begitu kasar memperkosaku hingga aku mengalami pendarahan! Dan aku mengalami trauma yang sangat dalam. Sejak itu aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan cara yang benar! Cara yang lembut dan manusiawi! Tunjukan padaku seperti apa rasa bercinta itu Kyu! Bercintalah denganku! Buat aku bahagia saat kau menyentuh tubuhku! Hilangkah trauma dalam diriku oleh sentuhanmu Kyu!" pinta Sungmin menyerahkan tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Kyuhyun

"disini? Ditempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun memandangi sekitar sungai

"disinilah kerajaanku Kyu! Ditempat ini hanya ada kita berdua! Tidak ada orang lain bersama kita" jawab Sungmin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membelai wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup lembut kening Sungmin, berpindah kekelopak matanya satu persatu, batang hidungnya, dan berakhir dibibir mungil Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun membuka bibir Sungmin lalu menjilati gigi Sungmin dan menekannya hingga terbuka.

Mereka berpagutan saling menghisap, mengulum dan menjilat.

"mmmppphhh" desah keduanya beriringan

Kyuhyun melepas baju pasiennya hingga dia hampir telanjang karena yang tersisa hanyalah celana dalamnya saja. Kyuhyun tata pakaian pasiennya diperukaan batu besar itu. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka sabuk Sungmin dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian kebesaran Sungmin sebagai pangeran. Hanya celana panjang putih yang disisakannya. Kini Sungmin telanjang dada.

"menyandarlah!" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin dipermukaan batu beralaskan pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher Sungmin dan membuat kissmark dileher kirinya, turun kedada dan menjilati nipple Sungmin bergantian

"ahhhh Kyu" Sungmin menggeliat kegelian

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali kasinya. Jilatan itu kini beralir kepusar Sungmin sementara tangannya berusaha menurunkan celana putih Sungmin dan terlihat vital Sungmin menyembul mulai menegang dan membesar.

Sluurrpp

Kyuhyun jilati kepala batang Sungmin sambil mengocok batangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"hmmm ahhh" Sungmin menggenlinjang karena sensasi oral yang dilakukan Kyuhyun

"apa kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun melirik keatas kewajah Sungmin

"hmmm" jawab Sungmin dengan desahan

Batang itu terus Kyuhyun kocok dan kepalanya dia jilati dan hisap. Sungmin menggelinjang karena dia semakin merasakan nikmat dari oral itu. hingga sesuatu yang sangat mendesak hendak keluar dari batangnya

"ahhh ahhh hmmmm Kyuuuh akuhhh hmmm" rintih Sungmin meremas kepala Kyuhyun yang begitu lincah mengoral dirinya

Crooooottttt

Sperma Sungmin keluar memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun turun kedagu dan leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seka noda sperma itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dia lalu mengarahkan Sungmin untuk membelakanginya. Menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya kebatu itu.

"aku akan memasukan vitalku keanusmu Lee Sungmin! Mungkin akan terasa sakit diawal tapi kelak kau akan ikut merasakan sensasi dari anal sex ini" bisik Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin

"lakukan Kyu! Aku sudah merasakan sakit luar biasa dibagian itu! aku pasti sudah siap untuk merasakan sensasi seperti yang kau janjikan padaku" jawab Sungmin membelai leher Kyuhyun

Dengan gerakan memutar dan menekan, jari – jari Kyuhyun menyentuk anus Sungmin dan memberinya pelicin dengan sisa sperma milik Sungmin.

"aahh itu sangat geli Kyu" Sungmin mengejat dan terkekeh

"kau akan terbiasa nantinya" balas Kyuhyun menambah jumlah jarinya yang masuk kedalam anus itu

Empat jari sudah masuk dan Sungmin dengan sendirinya membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebih lebar.

"aku akan memasukannya sekarang Sungmin-ssi! bersiaplah!" Kyuhyun kocong batangnya semakin menegang dan memanjang.

Blaass

Batang itu masuk setengahnya kedalam anus Sungmin yang licin karena sperma.

"ahhhh" desah Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya

Perlahan dan sangat lembut, Kyuhyun gerakan bokongnya maju mundur dibelakang bokong Sungmin.

"ahhh ahhhh ahhh" desah Kyuhyun cepat

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan Sungmin pasrah menyadarkan tubuhnya dibatu besar itu. kedua tangannya meremas pakaian pasien milik Kyuhyun

"hmmmm Kyuuhh aku menikmatinya ouuuhhhh hmmmm" lirih Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

"ahhh ahhh ahhh" desah Kyuhyun mengiringi gerakan maju mundurnya dibokong Sungmin

"ahh Kyuuuhhh hmmmm akuuh ahhh" desah Sungmin kencang karena dia memang merasakan nikmat dari anal sex itu

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang pinggul Sungmin agar posisinya sesajar dengan gerakan bokongnya. Batang Kyuhyun masuk semakin dalam dan semakin dalam hendak menyentuh bagian sensitif didalam anus itu

"ahhh ahhhh hhhhhh" desah Kyuhyun panjang

"ahh Kyu hmmm saranghae ahhhh Kyuuuhh" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya menahan sensasi anal sex itu

"bertahanlah chagiya! Aku akan mencapai orgasmeku" ujar Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya

"ahh ahhh ahhh ouuhh hmmm" rintih Sungmin meremas pakaian Kyuhyun lebih kusut lagi

"ahhh ahhh aaaaaaahhhh" desah Kyuhyun saat orgasme itu dia capai

Croooot croooot

Kedua namja itu sama – sama mengelurkan cairan putih yang memiliki aroma khas. Sperma Kyuhyun memenuhi anus Sungmin juga selangkangannya sementara sperma Sungmin membasahi permukaan batu besar yang menjadi media anal sex mereka

"gomawo Kyu! Aku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa" ujar Sungmin menyandarkan wajahnya dipermukaan batu itu

"saranghaeo Lee Sungmin! Jeongmal saranghae" Kyuhyun tindih tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar dibatu itu lalu mengecup tengkunya dengan mesra

"nado saranghae kekasihku!" balas Sungmin

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**vai nepatin janji update malem ini dengan nc pula**

**yipppyyyyyy**

**wahhh gomawo ama sambutannya dichapter 10 yah!**

**janin dikepala Kyu? hhehehehe itu kaya kartu memori dihape biar Kyu g lupa ama masa lalunya dikehidupan dulu #plak**

**gmn ama moment kyumin di chapter ini?**

**ncnya cukup kan?**

**gila aja mereka bercinta disungai tempat ming membuat kutukan itu**

**moment Heeming udh vai kasih dichapter ini**

**touchy banget yah kata - kata Chul buat ming?**

**buat yang nanya soal imaginasi vai bikin ff ini jawabannya karena vai banyak berhayal dan kebanyakan nonton horor #gubrak**

**gomawo buat sambutan dan reviewnya yah!**

**vai seneeeeeng banget jadi pgn update tiap hari #gakjanji**

**okey next chap is the last chapter**

**klo dipanjangin lagi takutnya kyumin jadi unhappy**

**review dan kasih pendapat kalian buat ending chapter ini yah!**

**vai tunggu lohh**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**deepbow**

**saranghae,,,aishiteru,,,,wo ai ni**

**muaaaccchhhh**

**annyeong**


	12. Chapter 12

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

siwon baru saja membuka kain penutup yang menutup wajah korban terbaru dengan luka sayat lingkaran penuh ditubuh korban yang satu dan luka sayat berbentuk hurup T.

"apakah identitas korban sudah diketahui? Siapa mereka?" tanya Siwon pada anak buahnya lalu menutup kembali kain penutup tubuh korban itu

"mereka berdua adalah siswa disekolah,,," jawab anak buahnya menyebutkan nama sekolah dimana Kyuhyun belajar

"mworago?" Siwon buka kembali kain yang menutupi wajah kedua korban itu

"yang ini bernama Choi Minho! Dan ini mungkin kekasihnya Taemin!" ujar anak buah yang lainnya menyerahkan kartu pelajar milik kedua korban itu pada Siwon

_'Tuhan, Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka nyaris tidak dapa aku kenali. mereka tidak lebih tua dari Kyuhyun dongsaeng-ku. Mereka mati muda dengan cara yang amat tragis. Semoga engkau mengampuni mereka'_

Siwon pandangi wajah kedua korban yang sudah bengkak dan membiru itu dengan iba dan rasa haru karena dia merasa sangat sedih Kyuhyun harus kehilangan dua sahabatnya.

"letnan Choi! Ada kabar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun-ssi menghilang. Dia lari dari rumah sakit. Gambarnya terekam di cctv rumah sakit" anak buah yang lainnya datang memberitahu kabar buruk tentang Kyuhyun

"mwo?" wajah Siwon merah, matanya terbuka lebar dan nafasnya cepat. Siwon syok berat mendengar Kyuhyun menghilang dari rumah sakit.

"aku harus segera pergi untuk mencarinya" Siwon bergegas membereskan barangnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil dinasnya untuk mencari dongsaeng yang sangat dicintainya

.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang Siwon tuju adalah sekolahan. Siwon segera mencari Changmin teman sekamar Kyuhyun untuk mengorek informasi darinya. Suasana sekolah sedang berduka saat Siwon sampai. Kepala sekolah sedang mengumumkan berita tewasnya Taemin dan Minho setelah bagian Humas polisi kota Seoul mengabarkan. Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga acara berduka itu selesai.

Siwon segera meminta ijin wali kelas Kyuhyun untuk membawa Changmin berbincang dengannya sehubungan dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit.

.

.

"hyung!" Changmin berlari memeluk Siwon lalu menumpahkan rasa dukanya karena kepergian Taemin dan Minho dengan tragis

"aku tahu apa yang sudah menimpa Minho dan Taemin. Berdoalah semoga mereka beristirahat dengan tenang" Siwon mengusap punggung Changmin untuk menenangkannya

"apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun hyung? dia datang kemari dengan pakaian pasiennya dalam keadaan pingsan didalam sebuah taksi. Anehnya lagi supir taksi itu bilang kedatangan Kyuhyun kesekolah adalah untuk mencari pustawakan yang baru itu. namanya Kim Heechul. Sejak saat itu Heechul tidak pernah kembali hingga saat ini" Changmin bercerita panjang lebar sambil menyeka air matanya

"jadi dia datang kemari? Dia datang mencari seorang pustakawan bernama Heechul? Apakah Kyuhyun sedekat itu dengannya hingga dia datang untuk menemuinya?" Siwon bertanya mengorek informasi dari Changmin

"mola hyung" jawab Changmin sedih

_'siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia adalah namja yang kembali hidup setelah 12 jam meninggal. Aku harus menemui cenayang itu'_

"Changmin-ah! hyung harus pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun kembali. Kau jaga diri baik – baik. Usahakan untuk menghindari air dalam jumlah yang banyak. Seperti kolam renang. Hyung mohon lakukan apa yang hyung katakan. Arra?" Siwon mencengkram bahu Changmin dengan tatapan tegas

"arraseo hyungnim" balas Changmin mengangguk

.

.

.

Siwon sudah berada didalam rumah cenayang bermarga Kim. Kim Ryeowook. Nama yang sama dengan dukun pengganti dukun istana Boa dimasa kerajaan.

Cenayang Kim keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan tertatih dan hati – hati dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Cenayang Kim memang memiliki mata yang sudah tidak berpungsi. Dia kini buta setelah penyakit Glukoma menyerangnya.

"apa ada temuan yang baru berhubungan dengan kasus tenggelam itu?" tanya cenayang Kim duduk dikursinya

"korban terakhir ditemukan memiliki luka sayat ditubuhnya berbentuk lingkaran penuh dan bentuk hurup T. Kedua korban adalah sahabat baik dongsaeng-ku. Dan kini dongsaengku menghilang entah kemana setelah menemui seorang namja bernama Kim Heechul" Siwon berkata dengan wajah putus asa

"tetaplah fokus untuk mengawasi kaum gay! Sejauh ini selalu kaum gay-lah yang menjadi sasarannya! sosok yang membuat kutukan itu pastinya kini sudah menjelma menjadi manusia seperti kita. Dia hidup normal seperti kita dan ada diantara kita! Dia tidak pernah mati, dia tidak pernah mengalami reinkarnasi! Dia hidup selama ratusan tahun untuk membalas dendam. Bagaimana dia bermetamorfosis disetiap masanya dia pasti mencari sebuah keluarga untuk bernaung! Orang tua untuk berlindung! Dia pasti menyamar untuk menjadi putera angkat! Tugas yang amat berat yang harus kau lakukan Letnan! Kau harus mencari dan menyelidiki semua orang tua angkat di seluru Korea ini! Carilah dan periksa album foto keluarga orang tua angkat itu! fisik sosok itu tidak pernah berubah! dia selalu memiliki fisik yang sama setiap masanya" cenayang yang tidak memiliki mata itu berkata pada Siwon yang sengaja datang untuk mencari informasi melalui penglihatan batin cenayang

"orang tua angkat? Diseluruh Korea?" Siwon mengerutukan dahinya

Cenayang Kim berdiri lalu melangkah tertatih – tatih dipandu tongkatnya menuju sebuah rak buku.

"kemarilah!" cenayang itu menyuruh Siwon untuk menghampirinya

Siwon menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sang cenayang

"bukalah laci itu! disana kau akan menemukan beberapa guntingan gambar yang aku kumpulkan dari surat kabar sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Berita tentang ditemukannya seorang bocah namja yang mengapung disungai dalam keadaan hidup. Kasus Bocah itu sudah ada sejak awal tahun 1900-an. Lima puluh tahun kemudian kasus bocah itu kembali terjadi selalu disungai yang berbeda – beda. Berulang lagi setiap 50 tahun kemudian dan begitu seterusnya. Namun dari sekian banyak berita yang aku kumpulkan, aku menemukan fakta baru, bocah itu lebih sering ditemukan mengapung disungai yang kini terkenal dengan nama Deadly River" canayang Kim kembali duduk dikursinya

"ahjussi! Kau mengumpulkan artikel ini sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu? Lalu berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Siwon mengikuti langkah cenayang Kim membawa kumpulan artikel yang diberikan canayang Kim padanya

"kau tidak akan pernah menduga berapa umurku!" jawab cenayang Kim datar

Siwon lalu membuka satu persatu guntingan dari surat kabar lawas yang sudah usang. Berita ditemukannya seorang bocah disertai gambar sungai dan tubuh bocah yang sudah diselamatkan. Gambar dari surat kabar yang amat tua sehingga sudah tidak jelas terlihat.

Gambar selanjutnya adalah gambar dari sebuah foto keluarga yang mengadopsi bocah tersebut, gambar yang juga tidak terlalu jelas karena surat kabar itu memang sudah usang. Gambar selanjutnya ditahun 50 tahun selanjutnya ditemukan kembali bocah namja disungai yang berbeda, gambar foto keluarga yang mengadopsi bocah itu, kali ini hasil gambarnya sedikit terlihat jelas.

Begitu pun seterusnya, gambar – gambar yang memuat tubuh bocah juga orang tua angkatnya. Setiap 50 tahun bocah itu selalu ditemukan mengapung disungai. Semakin baru tahun yang membuat surat kabar itu, maka gambar yang dihasilkan terlihat semakin jelas. Semakin jelas dan gambar itu semakin menunjukan wajah seorang yang tidak asing dimata Siwon.

"Tuhan, bukankah wajah bocah ini begitu mirip dengan namja bernama Sungmin itu?" Siwon terperangah saat melihat wajah yang ada dalam semua koran dari puluhan tahun yang lalu adalah wajah Sungmin. Namja yang mengaku mencintai Kyuhyun dongsaengnya

"kau mengenali wajah bocah itu?" tanya cenayang Kim antusias

"namja ini telah merusak moral dongsaeng-ku! Dia begitu gamblang berkata padaku dia mencintai dongsaengku. Sejak awal melihat namja itu, perasaanku memang sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan namja itu. apakah namja itu adalah pelakunya? Dialah pelaku tunggal atas tenggelamnya banyak namja sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu?" Siwon terus memandangi wajah Sungmin yang dimuat disurat kabar itu

"kau harus menemukan namja itu! bagaimanapun caranya kau harus menangkapnya sebelum ada lagi korban. Cari dongsaengmu secepatnya. Ada kemungkinan dialah namja yang selama ini dicarinya" cenayang Kim menyarankan dengan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan

"tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang menjadi targetnya" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal apa yang dikatakan cenayang Kim

"aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu Siwon-ssi! semua namja yang menjadi korban tenggelam adalah tumbal atas kutukan yang dibuat oleh seseorang itu. korban akan terus muncul sebelum dia menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Mari kita berharap seseorang itu bukanlah dongsaeng-mu. Maka dari itu kau harus segera mencari dongsaengmu. temukan dia!" cenayang Kim berbicara dengan nada membentak

.

.

.

Wajah Siwon begitu lelah dibalik kemudinya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia tidak fokus saat mengemudi sehingga hampir saja dia menabrak mobil yang berhenti dihadapannya. Siwon segera menepi untuk berhenti. Membenamkan wajahnya distir sambil memikirkan Kyuhyun dongsaeng yang saat ini menghilang.

Kriiiing

Ponsel Siwon menerima sebuah panggilan. Siwon segera melihat layar memastikan siapa yang sedang menghubunginya dan ternyata dari asistennya. Siwon segera angkat ponselnya untuk menjawab.

"yeobseo" dengan suara lemas Siwon menjawab panggilannya

oooo

Siwon kemudikan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk kembali kekantornya setelah mendapat telpon dari asistennya.

.

.

.

Siwon segera masuk kedalam ruangannya setelah memarkirkan mobil dinasnya dipelataran parkir kantor polisi kota Seoul. tanpa menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, Siwon terus melangkah menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Brak

Pintu dibuka Siwon agak keras. Dan didalam ruangannya terlihat asistennya sedang menyusun foto semua korban tenggelam yang memiliki luka sayat diatas meja kerja Siwon termasuk foto Minho dan Taemin.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Siwon melempar tasnya keatas sofa lalu berdiri disamping asistennya yang serius memandangi foto – foto diatas meja

"ada yang aneh dengan luka sayat ditubuh para korban ini Let! Sepertinya pelaku memang sengaja memberikan kita teka – teki dari luka sayat ini" jawab asisten merubah – rubah posisi foto yang tersusun itu

Siwon lalu ikut memperhatikan foto – foto yang sedang diacak susunannya oleh asisten.

"tunggu!" Siwon lalu merubah kembali susunan foto itu

Mengambil foto korban pertama yang memiliki luka sayat berbentuk horizontal. Foto itu dia simpan diatas meja. Lalu mengambil foto korban kedua yang memiliki luka sayat berbentuk garis horizontal dengan dua garis lengkung dibawah kearah kanan dan kirinya. Lalu foto korban ketiga dengan luka sayat berbentuk hurup T terbalik, korban selanjutnya dengan luka sayat garis vertikal tegak lurus.

Wajah Siwon pucat saat melihat susunan gambar korban yang dia susun sesuai urutan mereka tewas. Siwon salin kembali luka sayat itu diatas kertas yang dia ambil sembarang dari mejanya.

"andweee!" mata Siwon terbuka dengan lebar, wajahnya semakin pucat melihat hasil tulisannya berdasarkan luka sayat itu. ternyata luka sayat itu jika disusun sesuai urutan kematian mereka, telah membentuk sebuah tulisan hanul. Sebuah marga, marga Cho.

"Letnan Cho! Gwencana?" tanya sang asisten cemas

"berikan padaku foto korban selanjutnya!" perintah Siwon mengacak – acak foto korban yang belum tersusun

"yang ini Let!" asisten itu menyerahkan foto korban dengan luka sayat berbentuk hurup Y terbalik

Siwon ambil foto itu lalu menyimpannya diatas meja.

"korban setelah ini!" kembali Siwon memerintah

"ini!" asisten memberikan foto korban dengan luka sayat vertikal

"Kyu!" lirih Siwon berkaca kaca. Karena luka sayat itu jika digabung sudah membentuk sebuah nama depan dari Kyu

"Yang lainnya sesuai urutan mereka!" suara Siwon terdengar parau

Asisten memberikan foto selanjutnya sesuai urutan hingga Taemin yang paling akhir. Semua luka sayat dari korban itu memang merupakan tulisan Hanul. Tertulis sebuah nama yang berhasil membuat jantung Siwon berhenti berdetak. Karena tulisan itu dengan jelas terbaca CHO KYUHYUN.

"andweee! Andweee" teriak Siwon histeris menggebrak meja kerjanya

"Letnan! Tenanglah" asisten terperangah melihat reaksi Siwon yang berlebihan

"dongsaengku menghilang. Aku belum menemukannya. Dan kau baca sendiri apa yang ditulis dari luka sayat itu? Cho Kyuhyun! Nama dongsaengku" bentak Siwon menatap dengan penuh emosi pada asistennya

"apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun-ssi? apakah dia adalah pembunuhnya?" sang asisten berkata tidak karuan karena dia memang tidak mengerti apa maksud Siwon

"lupakan! Aku akan mencari dongsaengku" Siwon mengambil tas kerjanya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**At the Sungmin Palace**

Kyuhyun pasrah saat Sungmin memakaikan pakaian hanbok mewah ditubuhnya. Pakaian yang biasa dipakai para bangsawan dijaman kerajaan.

"kau terlihat tampan dengan hanbok ini kekasihku. Aku semakin mencintaimu" ujar Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra setelah selesai memakaikan hanbok dengan lengkap ditubuh Kyuhyun

"nado" jawab Kyuhyun singkat memeluk Sungmin lebih erat

"apakah kau bahagia bersamaku disini Kyu? Jawab dengan jujur!" tanya Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun

"aku sangat bahagia. Aku bahagia hidup berdampingan dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai chagiya" jawab Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut sekali

"gomawo!" balas Sungmin tersenyum riang

"ikuti aku! Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu" Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang pribadinya yang serba gold itu.

Istana Sungmin berdiri diatas aliran sungai yang tenang. Istana yang menyatu dengan alam terbuka dengan suara riak air yang terdengar menenangkan hati. Setiap ruangan hanya bersekat barisan pohon bambu kuning yang tidak begitu tinggi.

"sebenarnya kita berada dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap detail alami dari istana Sungmin

"inilah tempat kita sekarang Kyu. Inilah istana kita. Kerajaan kita" jawab Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ruangan yang menjadi sebuah kejutan untuknya

Sebuah ruangan luas dengan bebatuan besar menjadi tempat duduk disinggasana raja. Terdapat banyak namja sudah berbaris rapi terbagi menjadi 4 baris dengan pakaian para menteri jaman kerajaan yang berwarna merah dan biru, juga pakaian kebesaran para Hwarang.

"mereka semua adalah namja yang akan mengabdikan diri mereka pada kita. Diistana ini kau adalah rajanya. Dan aku adalah permaisurinya. Tidak akan ada dayang istana dikerajaan ini. Semua adalah namja" Sungmin menunjukan barisan namja itu pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah semua namja itu satu persatu. Dan Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat wajah Han Ji dan Jae Sik juga guru Han ada diantara barisan namja itu.

"kenapa mereka ada disini? Bukankah mereka tewas tenggelam?" tanya Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah ketiga namja yang amat dikenalnya

"akulah yang membuat mereka tenggelam Kyu. Kau tidak tahu aku membuat sebuah kutukan saat kau menenggelamkan aku. Aku mengutuk semua gay untuk menjadi korbanku. Aku juga mengutuk semua keturunanmu untuk menemaniku diistana ini" jawab Sungmin tanpa ekspresi memandangi wajah semua korbannya

Kyuhyun lemas lalu menjatuhkan diri keatas batu besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"sebesar itukah kau membenciku sehingga kau mengutuk mereka yang tidak bersalah?" air mata Kyuhyun menetes menatap Sungmin sendu

"aku sangat membencimu dulu Kyu. Sangat membencimu" jawab Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun kembali berdiri

"tapi mereka tidak bersalah. Kenapa kau libatkan mereka dalam dendammu padaku?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh sesal

"mereka semua memang bersalah Kyu! Aku tidak akan memaksa mereka masuk kedalam sungaiku, kedalam air mancurku jika mereka bisa menjaga sikap mereka. Mereka bercinta sesuka mereka dihadapan sungaiku. Menodai keindahan sungaiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja" jawab Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah kau akan terus mencari korban untuk memenuhi istanamu?" tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin

"tidak akan. Kau adalah yang terakhir Kyu. Karena kaulah yang selama ini aku cari" jawab Sungmin melirik kearah ruangan lain

"jika aku berada disini bersama mereka, bersamamu, apakah aku juga sudah mati?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memelas

"kau tidak akan kesepian Kyu. Ada aku permaisurimu. Selain itu aku juga memiliki hadiah istimewa untumu. Aku tidak ingin kau kesepian Kyu. Mereka hadiahmu" Sungmin menjentikan jarinya lalu keluarlah dari ruangan sebelah Minho dan Taemin memakai pakaian bangsawan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun

"andwee! Minho! Taemin!" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri Minho dan Taemin yang kaku dan membeku

"aku belum memerintahkan mereka untuk berbicara dan berinteraksi seperti kita Kyu! Mereka akan dia seperti itu hingga aku memerintahkan" Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menghampiri Taemin dan Minho

"apa yang sudah Minho dan Taemin lakukan hingga kau tega membunuh mereka juga?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali memandangi wajah Minho dan Taemin

"karena aku ingin membuatmu menderita Kyu! terakhir kau menemuiku kau bersikap kasar padaku tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku. aku sengaja membunuh mereka yang tengah berciuman didalam kamar mandi asrama. aku tarik mereka seperti guru cabul itu kedalam sungai Han. aku berharap kau akan menderita karena kematian mereka. tapi ternyata kau datang padaku dan meminta maaf padaku. anggaplah mereka adalah hadiah yang manis dariku" Sungmin melangkah mengelilingi Minho dan Taemin

"lalu jika aku mati apa yang akan terjadi pada Siwon hyung? dia akan hidup sendiri tanpa aku. Aku takut dia tidak sanggup menghadapinya" Kyuhyun kembali berurai air mata

"nasib Hyungmu tergantung pada dirinya sendiri Kyu! Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan hyungmu itu. dia bukanlah seorang gay jadi dia tidak mungkin berada didalam istanaku" jawab Sungmin menyentuh bejaca kecil berisi air lalu terlihat Siwon didunia nyata sedang berjalan bersama Changmin disekitar sungai deadly river bersama anak buahnya mencari Kyuhyun

"hyung! Siwon hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon

"dia sedang mencarimu Kyu! Dia sedang mencarimu!" Sungmin tersenyum getir melihat gambar Siwon dari refleksi yang dipancarkan air dalam bejana itu

.

.

.

**In the real world**

Siwon memang sedang melangkah disekitar Sungai bersama Changmin, anak buahnya juga team SAR untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Dengan bantuan penglihatan cenayang Kim Ryeowook yang menyuruh Siwon menyusuri sungai itu untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Letnan Cho! Kami menemukannya" teriak anggota team SAR pada Siwon

"hyung mereka menemukannya! aku harap dia masih hidup hyung" ujar Changmin antusias

Siwon segera berlari menghampiri anggota team SAR itu. ternyata memang benar, dia menemukan jasad Kyuhyun mengambang dipermukaan sungai telungkup.

"Kyuhyun-aaaaaaah!" teriak Siwon histeris menghampiri jasad Kyuhyun, dia lompat kedalam sungai untuk mengambil jasad Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan jasadnya baru saja ditemukan terlihat masih segar dan tidak ada tanda pembengkakan ataupun membusuk didalam air. Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak bernafas, denyut jantungnya memang sudah berhenti akan tetapi tubuhnya masih terasa hangat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dan merona. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang amat damai.

"kenapa kau begitu tega meninggalkan Hyung sendirian hah? Aku yang seharusnya mati lebih dulu darimu. Aku 15 tahun hidup lebih lama darimu. Kau terlalu muda untuk mati saat ini Kyu? Apakah hidup denganku terlalu menyiksamu? Sehingga kau memilih mati hah?" Siwon peluk dengan erat jasad Kyuhyun didadanya

"Kyuhyun-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Siwon kembali berteriak dengan histeris lalu dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**At the Sungmin Palace**

Kyuhyun menangis meratapi Siwon yang pingsan dengan memeluk jasadnya.

"hyung! miane! jeongmal miane! Hiduplah dengan baik Hyung. kau harus tetap hidup dan memiliki keturunan. Kelak kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Aku menyayangimu hyung. tetaplah hidup dan sehatlah selalu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan derai air mata

"Kau memiliki dua pilihan yang harus kau putuskan. Pilihan pertama, aku akan mengembalikanmu kedunia nyatamu, kembali hidup bersama Siwon tapi akan banyak korban yang menjadi tumbalku dalam kutukanku hingga seratus tahun lagi saat kau terlahir kembali. Dan saat itu aku akan tetap membawamu kembali keistanaku. Dan pilhan kedua kau tetap disini bersamaku, bahagia bersamaku, hidup selamanya denganku, dan berpisah dengan hyung-mu. Tapi dengan begitu kau akan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dan tidak akan aku korbankan demi kutukanku. Tentukan sekarang pilihanmu Kyu? Hidup kembali atau kau abadi bersamaku?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan tegas

**The end**

**annyeong!**

**update the last chapter nihh**

**kasian yah Minho ama Taemin jadi korban juga?**

**gimana ama ending ini?**

**cieciecie vai bergaya bikin endingnya gantung cos vai pgn endingnya terserah sama readers sendiri.**

**ada yg pengen Kyu balik hidup atau ttep berada dikerajaan Ming tergantung kalian yah**

**atau mau sequel? #gakjanji**

**semoga semua puas ama endingnya**

**semua udah terungkap dengan jelas buat Siwon yang udah berhasil memecahkan teka - teki yang Ming tinggalkan ditubuh korban**

**siwon akhirnya tahu pelaku adalah Ming.**

**review yah!**

**kasih pendapat tentang ending ini**

**gomawo udh setia nungguin ff evil fountain ini hingga ending**

**deepbow**

**buat next ff vai nunggu req dari readers kasih masukan buat next ff kalian pgn vai bikin genre apa?**

**kasih tau yah!**

**sekian dari author tengil ini**

**vai cintaaah kalian semuaaaaaaa**

**saranghae,,, aishiteru,,,wo ai ni**

**muaaacccchhhh**

**annyeong!**


End file.
